


Brave New World.

by Hunter_Of_Saefthinge



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos, Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Harem, Begin of Sekirei, Chiho and Uzume in flock, End of Sekirei, Harems, Lemon, Mirror of Stories Told, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parrarel universes, Story after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge/pseuds/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge
Summary: After the Sekirei plan came to the best possible end, Minato and his 'flock' hope to start a peaceful happy life with each other as company (and maybe some extras) while love finds its way around.But when the world got a new insane thing, Minato finds himself, once more on the playing field and has to help out an old friend who he will teach one of the most important issues. How to survive and defuse a harem?Ichika Orimura gets pulled in a world that he absolutely wants nothing to do with and despite all his protests, he got sent to a school where the sole male of that is this place. He gotta learn how to survive and jungle around crazy angry girls. Good thing he has someone to fall back on.The Sekirei (and one little Ashikabi) in the meantime hope that they can look for something new in life.The title is inspired by Iron Maiden and as such, the chapters will get the names from their songs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission done for SetsunaRay or in the DeviantArt, he's called ShegoXP. He wanted me to write a crossover between Sekirei and Infinite Stratos. It's an idea that he wanted me to work out and I got stuff I can do already.
> 
> Btw. This take place after the Sekirei plan and before the Infinite Stratos.
> 
> Some ideas were borrowed from a Veil of Passion by Phen0m20. Look it up, it is pretty good.
> 
> I will admit that the story will let the Infinite Stratos girls play out in their bad aspects. Those are the request wishes and I have complied. So here we go. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Minato woke between the bodies of several females. Where his former self would complain about two or three Sekirei, he was buried underneath seven of them now.

Although one could be excepted from the Sekirei. Next to him laid the one female Human. Chiho Hidaka. The Ashikabi of Uzume or better said, the first Ashikabi. During the periods that the two had spent at the inn, Uzume felt a reaction towards Minato which was weird considering that she had been winged for a second time by Chiho.

The crest on her got a second circle which happened not too long ago. When Chiho found out the lengths that Minato went to save both her and her Sekirei, Chiho became very approving of the man. What didn't help was that during the plan, Minato changed from a meek and withdrawn young man to a bit more confident and willing to stand up.

So it was with Chiho's blessing that Uzume pursued a relationship with Minato. Uzume herself found it weird she was attracted to Minato but after all what he did for her, it wasn't a surprise. She liked the guy and her teasing only proved that. And she wasn't the only new face in the 'harem' that he had. Chiho herself decided that if her Sekirei would fall in love with that guy, she'd follow suit.

What really caused to lit the fuse was Chiho's demand that Uzume would make babies with Minato.

While the vast majority, Musubi, Matsu and Kazehana, had no real issue with the fact a familiar face would join their little family (and the latter two had been hoping for the same thing), Kusano was delighted that her U-neechan would join their family and the fact she could play with Chi-chan was also fun to have her as well.

Tsukiumi on the other hand blew a gasket. It was bad enough that both Kagari and Kazehana had joined their little group despite the claims that she was his true Wife. It nearly caused the destruction of the Inn. Luckily, Tsukiumi calmed down especially after hearing the reasons why Chiho wanted to pursue a relationship with Minato.

In the end, it didn't really matter.

What did matter was that Minato was stuck between several girls of beauty that wasn't seen in this Earth. Which was true, from the Seven, six were Sekirei. A sort of alien that had crashed.

After a blood soaked game came to an end, most of the Sekirei looked for their Ashikabi's and were either winged by them or looked for their true loves. But the world wasn't quiet during that period he was off. Supposedly, you find crazy geniuses everywhere.

For Minato, it was clear that his supposed father wasn't the only maniac around. Asap he returned to Shinto Teito, he had learned about a new machine that was invented. The Infinite Stratos. It was developed by the supposed child genius Tabane Shinonono.

A machine that had the firepower of a nuke, the agility of a soldier and the speed of a jet. In all words, a deadly weapon and it was proven correct as matches with a skilled enough pilot proved that even Sekirei couldn't stand up to them. But that wasn't the biggest concern. The Japanese Government hadn't forgotten what happened and the fact that a hundred or so overpowered aliens were in the hands of a few unstable guys wasn't really reassuring.

Politics were a dirty game so the machine saw green light. Tabane proved to see the world as a bigger toy compared to Minaka. She had shipped the cores away to every country in the world, hence starting an arm's race.

So far, there was another big thing that evened out the relationships between men and women. Only women were able to pilot the IS as it was called short. So that tipped the balance out for the women. But for Minato, it didn't really matter to him. He was out of the problems and he had several girls who loved him, his school went well and Musubi had returned the Earth. So he was fine for now.

The Infinite Stratos didn't really bother him. He had his girls (and Kagari) to help him out and with the domineering women in his life, ranging from his grandmother to his sister and his mother in between and Tsukiumi as well, he could say he was pretty much used to this.

If only he could get away before Miya ended up at his room, summoning a demon mask and banning them all for breakfast, that would be great. He moved his body from the warm and nice mess that were his lovers and he could make just out the door until he was greeted by an abomination so well known.

"My, Sahashi-kun, can you explain to a demure widow why I catch you sneaking out a bed with several girls in that said bed? Might you have a good reason why I find them sleeping in your room again?" Minato prayed to whatever God he thought might listen to him that would grant him with an answer he so desperately required.

The Sekirei woke up and all got the idea that they had to get breakfast again. Chiho nuzzled in Uzume's lap hoping that the sight might go away. Meanwhile, Minato thought on how he would get out this mess.

Luckily for him, he had some help.

"Miya, cut the kid some slack. After all, I am surprised that they all slept through the night. Besides, weren't you the one that said Kusano had the green light to sleep next to Minato?" A young man walked in.

He had grey hair that hided part of his face and he wore a kimono much like Miya which had the color gray. Takehito Asama looked only amused to see the sleeping flock all gathered here. He had been happy to see that Minato looked after the Inn and he had been fascinated that he could attract the Single Numbers.

And even more how he could attract a Sekirei that already had been winged. So he let Minato be. After all, that kid cleaned up a big mess.

He wrapped his hands around Miya who got a blush stammering like a school girl. It also became clear she had forgotten she was no longer a demure widow and that while Takehito lived up to the rules, he didn't mind that Minato's room was the place you'd find most of the Sekirei sleeping. He also wondered what sort of children they'd get.

Seo was one story but he had been hoping to see those kids.

If he didn't beat Minato to that.

"Now, we can all think of why you wanted Kusano to sleep in his room." In a rare sharp insight of Musubi, she covered the ears of Kusano. She was clueless but she had decided to act. Minato on the other hand had figured it out and was a mix between awkward and hilarity.

Matsu was ready and able to tease Miya with that as she enjoyed this soap opera. Kazehana was a bit of a mess as she was smiling when she saw the conversation. She shared a look with Uzume as the two snickered on the action that Takehito caused Miya to blush like that.

Tsukiumi was shocked blue as she had no idea that the landlady would act like that and she had a blush that took the blue away from her.

"Now then. I think we all need breakfast, especially me. Last night was really rough. You sometimes forget that I am a Human dear." Miya wrapped away from him and walked away while the group that could hear the conversation through the same thing.

'Too much information, Doctor, too much information'.

The group walked to the dinner after they all got dressed in their own rooms. Today, none of them had college, work or anything else to attend so they'd take the day off. During the breakfast, the usual antics occurred and after that, Minato sat outside with Musubi in his lap, enjoying the time they had now together.

Wrapping his arms around her, the former Ronin wrapped his arms around the girl he had lost for a year and he was just sitting down when he had nothing to worry about. Just the girl in his lap and the sun on their sky.

It would take some time to do the things they never had. But alas, times like these pass by fast.

"Minato, you have to come." Looking up, he saw Uzume running down the stairs as he turned his head towards her. The look on her face showed it was urgent.

"Uzume, what's wrong?"

"Matsu said you have to come. She said she has some big news." Musubi looked at the guy and hopped from his lap. The two ran up the stairs, right at the techno's wizards room.

"Matsu, what's wrong?"

The door opened and the red hair let them in. On the screens, there was just one thing. A young guy in his fifteens or sixteens was shown there. He had black hair and brown eyes. Pretty fit built and lean, much like a swimmer.

Minato recognized that face from a hundred's miles away. "Ichika?"

"Someone you know?" Matsu asked, shocked that her Ashikabi could recognize him.

"Yeah, I know him. He and his older sister lived near our place, couple of years ago. We often hung out and because his sister wasn't around, I kinda took care of him. What's wrong with him?" Wondering if their Ashikabi should have more secrets that he needed to tell, Matsu dropped the thought. They had bigger fish to fry.

"He's the first male Infinite Stratos Pilot." She said and the truth bomb was a shocker. "What?"

"He's the first male Infinite Stratos Pilot." Matsu repeated and Minato had to sit down.

"When did this?"

"Just this morning. Things have been busy on the Internet. I have been looking at him and I wonder what is going on. He is indeed the first male Pilot and this is some big news as he has the right age to be sent to the ISA."

Downstairs, Miya listened to information. She had been shocked to hear that as Takehito sat across her.

"Isn't that the little brother of …"

"Her. Yes indeed. And both of us know what that means." Miya said. She had been around for the siblings as Minato wasn't the only one who had connections to those pair of siblings. She had been around them for a while and this could only be bad news. She knew that Minato and Ichika were pretty similar.

While she did enjoy teasing him, she kept his Sekirei in line to make sure that no one would go too far. And she was merely delaying the inevitable. Sooner or later, they would go all the way.

And while all those girls had their faults, they very dearly loved him although some would have a hard time to say that truth. But even so, she had an idea this wouldn't be the case for Ichika.

You couldn't get groceries in this city and see at least four females abusing males. Now Miya, despite being raised and taken care after by Takehito, was a lot but she couldn't stand cruelty. More often then not, she'd stand up towards it.

Harshly.

And the Orimura siblings weren't the only link they had with a machine that was linked to the sky. She had been there as well and saw the things. That rabbit drove her crazy but at least, Tabane distracted her from the problems that came ten years ago.

"You think we need to prepare one more room."

"Yes, it might take too long. And I had hoped things would calm down." Takehito answered as he hoped to work on his research with Minato.

"You better think again. In those years, things never went quiet. We have new issues to deal with."


	2. No more lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichika get sent to the ISA and he doesn't like it. His sis is getting after him and that might work on his nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty popular and because I don't have much else to do right now, I want to write this day away. And because this is a project that I got requested, I can kill multiple birds with this one.
> 
> Note. I got a lot of inspiration from A Veil of Passion, written by Phen0m20. Check his story out.

Ichika sat down on front of the television watching it and looking that he had seen some sort of hell. He was prepared for a lot in live but to the idea that he was now assigned to the ISA, the school that had become Japan's number one grandstanding and tax payer's nightmare. While he was more or less used the whole Infinite Stratos thing that had been going on, in the last decade, he wasn't really prepared of going to a school where he was the sole male in three kilometers in any direction.

He would be happy but living with a former Pilot, gave you a good idea how the mindset worked. Cursing over his bad luck, he switched channels but all of it was taken over by the fact that he was the first male Pilot. Just great.

The last time you had such a circus was when Tokyo or Shinto Teito as it was called now, got back open and information that a Hundred Aliens (albeit very sexy ones) where keeping a battle there. He had been surprised that Minato Sahashi was in the middle of it.

He and Minato were good friends, despite the age gap of four years. Before he moved to the city, Ichika lived in a village, near the dojo that Minato's grandparents had. They had a rivalry with Houki, his childhood friend. Speaking about rivalries and Houki, she and Minato's little sister, Yukari often got in fights over him.

Even so, Ichika couldn't contact him. He didn't even blame Minato. It had been years since they hung out like friends. After the mess came down, he received an email.

His older friend, who he saw more as an older sibling, compared to Chifuyu, had been married to six Sekirei and he had reached a mutual agreement with another Ashikabi and her Sekirei, resulting in having to provide for eight girls. Although it should be said that those girls helped out as well.

One way to make things work, he guessed.

He heard a door opening and he didn't have to guess who came home.

Chifuyu Orimura, the first Brunhilde, best Pilot in the world and the biggest example of female supremacy in the world.

Also a shitty caretaker and Ichika's basically estranged sister. Which happened due to her behavior. Not his.

Ichika couldn't complement much on that as he got a ten-kilogram book slammed in his gut.

"Would it kill you to just give it to me?" He asked his sister after he got air in his lungs which he needed.

"I don't have time to hear you thinking about things that are improper. So you're going to the ISA? You're going to need that book." He looked down on the title. Looked like it was an Infinite Stratos guide.

"Who said I'm going?" Ichika replied to her. He had some backbone now she was gone.

"I am," Chifuyu said to her younger brother, a bit taken aback by the voice he had.

"Where you've been exactly? Two months and not even a phone call or a text. And now you come home, slam this book into me and tells me I have to go the school." Ichika asked his older sister.

"Ichika, I don't have time for this. You're going to that school. End of the line." She wanted to leave until Ichika had gotten a bit of his recently found courage.

"Not until you'll tell me where you've been and how you got this book. What the hell is going on?" Ichika blocked the entrance. He knew that he was playing a really dangerous game here and that it could backfire really damn bad but that he wasn't going to let his sister get away with it.

Chifuyu suppressed her anger as she looked at the only family she had left. 'What a shitty job I have done.' She internally sighed that the result of her upbringing caused Ichika to be like this.

While their life wasn't a walk in the park, and Ichika would admit any time of the day that her life was harsher than his, he wouldn't let her get away that his life was an easy one either. She had some parts that she should tell him.

If she could bring herself even to that.

"I'm a teacher at the ISA and I have arranged it that you're in my class. That's the job I have been doing when I got back from Germany. And that's how I got that book." There were parts of her that showed that Ichika was much an Orimura as she was.

"That's three years ago since you helped me out. After those, I haven't heard as much as a peep from you. One time a month, an evening, Orimura-sensei." For some reason, that line was biting. Ichika knew how strict his sister could be.

"And now, you're telling me that you got that book and expect me to go that school. Why should I? I don't think that's a good idea."

"So you're telling that you, my little brother, is not happy about going to a school where he's the only male around the place? I think it'd be a dream for every male your age."

"Besides the fact that I will have no place to go to the bathroom. Not really. I don't know if you know it, Orimura-sensei, but I don't think that I'll like it to be around Infinite Stratos Pilots 24/7. I have lived with you and you are relatively okay. But those girls will see me like a slave or servants of some sort. I don't think that will be happy. If they were a school filled with Sekirei."

Ichika said dreamily as he got his by his older sister.

"Stop that. Those Aliens are way out of your league. Besides, all of them got their special ones so you're out of luck. And even so, those girls are the school are the top of the female gender. You should be happy that you're around them."

"Even if they have beautiful bodies, it is wasted on the fact that most of them have never been around a guy and have no clue how to act around them. At best, I got nativity, at worst, I'm treated like a slave. And speaking about those Sekirei, they're about the only decent girlfriends you can have in Japan."

While that was a serious exaggeration, Ichika was somewhat correct. He and Minato had been chatting regularly now and Minato wasn't the only one that had those Sekirei. He was an exception to the rule with having six Sekirei.

There were other guys he heard about. Takano Kouji, who survived his injuries. During the revival of the Sekirei, he was in a hospital and got a visit from Namiji. Again, he winged her and from that point, they were happy together. They even forgave Uzume for what she did.

Oosumi Orihiko, who also found his Sekirei Kaho again. From what Ichika heard from Minato, they were together again. His Sekirei had a rivalry with Musubi and the two often spared now the girl was back on Earth. They recently got married in human fashion.

Shigi Haruka. Like Minato, a Ronin who finally got in Todai and he and his Sekirei Kuno were together again.

Those were the Sekirei and Ashikabi that Minato knew off. From what he could tell Ichika, most of the Sekirei who were willingly winged by their Ashikabi's, got back after the reset button was hit.

Those weren't winged with their consent, could fight back and find their true Ashikabi. A good ending for a blood-soaked game like that.

Didn't change Ichika's position here. But it gave him something to think about.

"Orimura, you are going. End of the line. And I expect you to excel in this. So start reading this." Chifuyu passed him by and she looked at him. The glare could melt steel or freeze hell over.

"You're my younger brother. I expect nothing but the best of you."

"I stopped your shadow ages ago. I am not you." Ichika walked to the living room and began to read the book. This was not going to be easy. He should think about plans B in this thing.

After a few hours, he had been sitting reading the stuff and he decided to turn in for the night. Looking at his computer, he cobbled together from his previous jobs. He got a small email.

Looking over it, it came from someone whose name popped up in the last conversation with his big sister.

It was just a small bit.

_Ichika,_

_I heard what happened to you becoming the first male Infinite Stratos Pilot. We both have a relatively good idea what the school might be like. If you need help of any sort, don't be afraid to ask me and I'll help you out._

_I can only say that standing up for yourself and make clear lines about you, is the only way to survive there._

_Sorry for the late mail._

_Good luck out there._

Ichika smiled at the text and due to the late hour, he just replied back.

_Thank you, Minato. I'll be sure to keep it mind._

_Do my regards to everyone there._

_Sorry, it is late at my place. I'll sent a bigger mail when I get at the ISA._

Ichika went up to his bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning.

Ichika knew that it wasn't going to be easy. So he did the thing he could do best and that was ignoring the stares he got from every single girl in this room. Twenty-nine girls who looked at him like he was some sort of animal zoo. The teacher in front was not his sister but a mint green-haired woman who could be just a few years older than them.

She wore a yellow dress and knee-high boots. She had a bit of a nerdy look with her large glasses. It didn't hide the fact she was a knockout. Her eyes were green much like her hair and Ichika wondered what happened to modesty in this school as he could see some show of cleavage.

Just great. He was at a school of fifteen and despite all, he was a guy bulking with hormones. This was going to be so much fun. Not just the three years but the rest of his life.

If someone could hear him speak, the amount of sarcasm was enough to make the greasiest oil you could think off.

He looked over the teacher. It was clear that if there was a contest of who was more out of place, Ichika was not sure if he was winning this.

"OK everyone, let's all get along with each other over this coming year. So let's do self-introductions. We'll go by seating arrangement."

Ichika ignored the parts and just listened to how the girls introduced themselves. He wasn't really paying attention. One girl he paid attention to.

A busy girl, dressed in the regular uniform with pony tails. He was suspecting he knew the person and it turned out to be Houki. Damn, did she grew up. He only hoped that her mind grew with her body.

Well, it wasn't like he wasn't completely dreaming off. Ichika waited until it was his turn. A bit too fast than he'd like, he stood up and took a deep breath.

This was so gonna suck.

"My name is Ichika Orimura. As all of you can see, I'm the first and so far only male Infinite Stratos Pilot. Don't ask me how I am able to pilot the Infinite Stratos, I don't know it either." The last part was for emphasis.

"I'm fifteen years old, I'm Japanese, I don't have any sort of hobbies. Basically, I'm just your average guy." He wasn't sure why the teacher flinched as Ichika looked her in the eyes in the same way a dead fish would.

"Can I sit down?" He asked. The answer did come but not from his teacher. A hand slammed him down to that his face was first on the desk as he looked up. He could a very similar set of eyes in a very familiar face.

'It could only be my big sister who can do such a thing. And I hope she releases me.' Ichika looked up to his big sister.

"What sort of introduction was that?" Ichika was correct. His sister wasn't kidding that she'd become his teacher.

"Hey there, sis. What are you doing here?" Slamming his head, Ichika's brain should have suffered extensive damage.

"It's Orimura-sensei in this school, idiot. And again, what sort of introduction was that?"

Ichika had to bite back a few snarky lines at her so he chose the one that sounded the best in his mind.

"I don't know. Maybe if you release me and stop torturing my brain, I can think of a better one." Chifuyu glared at him but she did release him, making it possible that he could breathe again and hoping that his brain cells would return.

For some reason, he had an idea that a Hungarian guy offered him his own produced brew. Only with his sister, he lost 5 000 brain cells and not 100 000. But that was beside the point.

"So Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?" Maya asked her senior who turned to her. It also brought her attention away from Ichika.

"That's right, Yamada-sensei. Sorry, you had to take over." Chifuyu spoke civilized to her teacher.

"It's okay. Even I as assitant teacher, can do this." One would have said that there was too much enthusiasm in her smile. Chifuyu now returned her attention to Ichika who looked at her.

So the teacher or devil turned to the class.

"Everyone, my name is Chifuyu Orimura, and my duty for the next year is to train you in the operation and controls of an IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember and understand. To those who don't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year in the academy until you turn 16. You don't have to like me, but you DO have to respect and obey me! Understood?"

Ichika wondered how his sister was classified for teaching.

The class, on the other hand, didn't agree with his ideas. They erupted in screeching.

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

One of the girls said.

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Ichika looked at his older sister with a look that could say really this. 'You had to put me in this class?'

Chifuyu glared back at him but she got the memo.

'Do you really think that the other classes would be any better?'

'I'll have to hand that to you.' Ichika glared back at her and it was back to the usual stuff.

"So what was that?" Ichika had no real clue what to say so he took a breath. "I have no idea. Maybe you can tell me what I am allowed, Chifuyu-nee." It was worth losing 5 000 cells.

"That's Orimura-sensei for you."

Ichika struggled against the iron grip that she had on him but he could see the class speaking up.

"Hold on. Does that mean that Orimura-kun is Chifuyu's-sama younger brother?" Ichika sighed and he had to say that his sister was right. This was a class filled with idiots.

"We share the last name. Isn't that obvious? And yes, this is my younger idiot brother." Ichika had something to say but kept that to himself.

The class afterward began after the last girls were done and Ichika, more than once, hoped that there would be a certain genius to help him out. One that might help him out.

His brain felt like it was melting away and the only thing that stopped him was that book that he had in his room.

"So does anyone have problems with this?" Ichika, being the good-natured idiot that he is, raised his hand.

"Yes, Orimura-kun."

"Can we slow down for a bit, I'm still having difficulties, catching up."

Maya looked around. "Does anyone else have difficulties with this?"

Ichika could swear he heard crickets. "No one."

"Orimura." Why was it so that a Devil spoke his name?

"Didn't you read that book I have given you?" Ichika looked to his sis and for some reason, snarkiness was in his voice.

"I got till chapter 7. If you expect me to cram a book of over 500 pages in one night, I am sorry to disappoint." Chifuyu sighed on that matter and let Ichika off the hook.

"Fine. You'll see me after class for supplementary class." Luckily for Ichika, it was his older sister. Good on him. It would stop the delusions that Maya had in her head. Ichika just was happy that the class was over. He slumped over his desk.

'Great. First few hours and I'm ready to die.' He thought until he saw a face that had changed over the six years they'd been separated.

"Hey, Houki." He told his old friend.

"Ichika. Can we talk?" His deadpan look was back in his eyes.

"Aren't we doing that already?"

"Private. On the roof." He sighed but in all fairness, he could use the fresh air.

"Lead the way." He had an idea that sets of eyes were following him but he couldn't care less. He had his old tsundere friend to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General randomness, things from my own life, stuff on a Sunday afternoon. So basically some stuff. While I admit that this isn't my greatest fic (yet), I just want to make the most out of it.
> 
> Unlike En Route to a better life, The Graduated Student and Afraid to shoot strangers, this fic is more like a distraction. Not that I am half-assing this fic but it is similar to my less serious ones like Stories Told, Distractions etc.
> 
> Those fics are different from the serious plot-driven ones and they're more of some points.
> 
> Funny thing that this story line is now running side by side with Stories Told in the terms that Ichika ended up at the school.
> 
> However, unlike Stories Told which focusses on characters and slowly building a harem etc., this is not going to be the same thing. This is more for what the client wanted me to write out.
> 
> So if you want me to write something, you can ask me. We'll chat something out. For now, I don't charge fees so I work for free or ask for favors, often reviews in return.
> 
> This will limit me because I work for free but I can ask to wait for writing stuff out. Chapters may come out later and I got other stuff to work on. Not only fanfiction but also RL shit.
> 
> What I will say is that I am happy with a large amount of support I have been getting on this first chapter. Always happy to see that.
> 
> Saluut.


	3. Two minutes to Midnight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichika got Houki to deal with and Minato wonders how he can help his old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.   
> Turns out I got a lot of support on this fic. And that's a nice thing.
> 
> What I find extremely flattering is that some guys who know my work and some others have compared this fic with It Started with a Kiss. Now, I'm not close to that fic but I am flattered that some have compared Brave New World with that masterpiece. But we'll see how it turns out.

Minato was walking around the city, his head in the clouds, his feet on the ground. He had seen the news of Ichika going to the Infinite Stratos Academy. And he wasn't sure if he would like the idea. He had been used to the whole women domineering his life.

First with Yukari and his mother Takami. Both very headstrong women in his life. It was no small wonder why he would walk away from his father's dojo and hang out with Ichika. Despite being not the prime example of an alpha male, he later would identify himself as omega.

He didn't need support, he just wanted to get through the day, walking around the city to clear his head. He would help out Ichika and the two would become closer. So that's why he was out the day with the sole Sekirei that wasn't in his bed this morning. Kagari.

(S)he wasn't used to it to the whole gender changing things. While Kagari was a male before, the transformation had been complete lately and he was now a she. Luckily for Minato, there weren't too many traces left behind from his previous life.

Minato could relate to Kagari's distress and why he wouldn't like the idea of changing into a girl either.

But they had nothing to say about it and while Kagari wasn't like the other girls in his harem, she had been content of being around Minato in a single fashion.

She had known of the things the harem had done to him and what he did to them but for herself, she wasn't comfortable with someone seeing her naked body. Minato was the singular exception to that rule. Sure, Kagari didn't mind if Minato was her naked but she was the single one.

From the seven girls that laid in Minato's bed, he was sure that Chiho and Ku-chan were the only ones who wouldn't do anything to Kagari.

Wait, scratch that. He had heard the stories from Minato. While Chiho had winged Uzume and the two had been around the harem for a while, she had groped Matsu, Kazehana and Musubi. So Kagari was sure that Kusano was the single one in the harem that wouldn't try anything.

Kagari was also relieved that if the girls felt an itch, they would book a love hotel. He pitied Minato as that guy would feel drained when he came back from those. He had also been happy that Takehito was around and that he kept Miya's ridiculous views done.

Minato and Takehito had a chat a while ago since the good doctor came back to life. While Takehito had zero issues with the Sekirei crawling in the former Ronin's bed, he would agree with his wife that sex in the Inn was out of the question, if only to keep Kusano's innocence intact.

He gave Minato a few locations and from what Kagari saw, Minato had a blush over the entire face. But she guessed it was not where those two were going.

"Something on your mind?" The fire Sekirei asked her Ashikabi.

"Just thinking about Ichika. I wonder how he's doing there. I can't imagine it's not easy for him." Kagari had been a host for a while before he became a bartender. He had seen the women changing over the years.

"You're worried for him?" Kagari asked Minato to which the student nodded.

"I am. He and I have been close and looking after each other. So in this, I could only help him out but I am not sure about how it will go."

That was something Kagari didn't see coming but she should have. Minato's tendencies to help others out is what made him such a desirable person. And a Desirable Ashikabi if she was honest. It also explained why he wanted to hang out with Kagari.

To help clear his head. And to ask for advice.

Minato would come to her if he needed advice about something. He had done that when she was a he. Changing her gender wasn't something that would change that.

Minato had been thinking about it and Kagari was his best solution. Musubi was too much of an airhead, Kusano was too young to really grasp it, Kazehana and Matsu, he shuddered on that. With Tsukiumi, she was also out.

He would have talked to Uzume and Chiho but those two were also out so that left Minato with Kagari. And he needed some time off.

"So what do you think? After all, I suppose that you shouldn't be too worried about him. He's a young male and he's surrounded by girls. Would that be so bad?"

Minato had shot the latest Sekirei a wry smile what Kagari understood. He had been a guy once and this is why Minato got so understood by her. And even so Kagari had a lot of experience.

"Look how well that went for me. And we're talking about Sekirei. They're around the same power level as those girls. With the exception you girls can't kill me." Which wouldn't be entirely accurate.

Tsukiumi had used her powers on him and even if he had winged Uzume as the second Ashikabi, the failsafe on Minato wasn't tested out. Not that he was interested in testing that out.

They could use it on him, they just couldn't kill him.

Which was good if you thought about it. An alien super-powered race that tied their lives to that of humans who had a radically different level of body. If you didn't change that, a large gap would come between them.

"True. And there are other things."

"You girl linked your lives with your Ashikabi. Another reason how you Sekirei are such fascinating beings. But with Ichika, he is in a school where none of those girls have any idea how to act around guys. It can't go well. Especially with the mindset that most women have nowadays."

When Minato said women, he meant human women. From what Kagari knew of the remaining Sekirei, they were disgusted how most women treated men today.

Of course, Sekirei had different views. They tied their lives to one being and therefore, the idea of divorce was something of a horror for them.

But to see how the world went nowadays, it made things even worse. Of course, you had to look at the generations that came after Minato and Yukari. Kagari could understand that the idea of a harem filled with girls that could kill you was more unwanted.

Minato had no real answer to the problems that Ichika would face but he would need an answer. He was just curious.

"Life is never simple." Minato had hoped things would calm down. And for a while, things had calmed down after this messed up Game.

"If it was, where would the fun of it be?" Kagari answered and Minato had a hunch he was right. His life was linked to a bunch of alien beauties. His life would never be simple.

For a guy whose life would never be simple either. He was standing at the rooftop of a building on an artificial island.

Ichika stood before Houki who had been fidgeting after she pulled him out of the classroom. He wasn't sure why but he had an idea that he didn't like it.

"So Houki, what's up?" He asked her in a clam tone. "It's been a while six years."

"It's indeed been a while. So, Ichika. How have you been doing?"

"Fine. I heard you won the kendo championship last year."

Houki went bright red when she heard that. "How do you know that?" Ichika tilted his head and leaned at the wall.

"I know that cause I read newspapers." Ichika looked a bit aback.

"You haven't your hairstyle. Looks good on you." Houki got a bright red blush on her face and she looked away when Ichika told her that. The wind blew between them and a bit of silence was between them. Like Houki was waiting for something.

The bell rang and a few girls waited for that. Ichika had an idea they were spying on them.

"We should head back as well." The two walked back and the class continued. Ichika had been trying to catch up with his book but he had only gotten so far. He had been trying to catch up. He kept his mouth for that period but he had an idea he was dying.

Afterward, a boy laid on his desk with a feeling that his brain had been going on loops and it wasn't coming down. He had seen so much information and he was not trying to die. And he felt someone coming close to him.

He turned to see that blond bombshell with her hair in drills walking to him. She wasn't from Japan. She had Western roots. Blue eyes looked at him in a way that made his skin crawl. "May I have a moment of your time?" She asked in a haughty voice and Ichika had a half heart to say no. A woman ingrained with today's culture was the worst to deal with in his view.

"Huh?" But that escaped faster in his voice.

"What was that of a response? You should feel honored that you're talking to me. I hope you'll improve on your attitude." Now, normally, Ichika would have been taken aback by that reply. But he was at this school and his brain only now reached lower atmospheres. So he wasn't going to take the crap.

"Keep dreaming," Ichika responded to her and he was ignoring every look he got in the class. He wasn't here to make friends and if he could get expelled some way, it'd be a blessing instead of a curse.

"I don't even have a clue who you are." She was glaring at him in this point and it looked like she was going to blow a fuse.

"I'm Cecilia Alcott. You've never heard of the representative candidate for the UK?"

"What's that?" At the moment Ichika uttered that sentence, several girls had collapsed. In all honesty, they hadn't been really eavesdropping. Cecilia's voice made it clear enough for everyone to follow.

Looked like Ichika got some brain to keep his company now they were coming back to Earth. "Are you serious? You do not know what the representative candidate is. We are the chosen elites selected by their countries to represent them as IS pilots."

"Do you expect me to give a care about a thing that I was supposed to be never in contact with?" Ichika asked.

"You blow hot air from all that and I don't really give a care," Ichika said. His brain was now back in his head but he wasn't going to take this shit. He didn't like the idea of talking to her and he was done with this.

"You came to me and you talked like you're someone great and I should be honored to be in the same room as you. But the only thing you've been doing is increasing my headache. So if you can get your hands of my desk so I can start with the next torture, it would be greatly appreciated." Cecilia was ready to blow the desk up with Ichika on it but the bell rang and she walked back to her desk.

"This isn't over."

'In my view, it is.' Ichika thought and he looked back to the teachers. He scowled at his older sister who had no real idea. For being such a top pilot, Ichika didn't inherit his thick skull from strangers. And the thought of that alone left a really foul taste in his mouth. The evening couldn't come quick enough and Ichika walked to the dorms.

There were still women who looked at him like he was some exhibit in a zoo. Why couldn't this be like the Ashikabi? There were plenty of them out there so not all hundred or so would chase the same one.

He ended up at his dorm room 1025 and opened it. But the one thing he saw was that there were two beds. And he could swear that he heard a shower running till two seconds ago. So Ichika did what most sane guys would do.

He logically concluded something. 'Those two beds means that I have a roommate and that roommate is now done with her shower as I am the only person who has his sexual organs on the outside of his body.' Ichika didn't hesitate and ran out of the room in a quick fashion.

'And I intend to keep those things.' His inter monologue continued as he stood outside the room.

"Are you my new roommate?" A voice came from behind him as he wasn't fast enough to close the door. The voice, on the other hand, sounded extremely familiar and the sole male IS pilot turned his head to see Houki Shinonono standing there.

She was not in her nude glory.

She was wearing a towel.

Which wasn't much better.

Houki, on the other hand, turned to see a black mop of hair. And she went in a rage.

"Houki?"

"Ichika?"

"For God's sake, woman! Put some clothes on when you walk out the shower!" He shouted as Houki looked down on her outfit and she screeched. Ichika avoided getting mulled by wooden swords.

"For Pete's sake. Kill me when you are dressed." The hacking stopped and Ichika walked in the room. They had attracted some commotion and Ichika was not going to have a discussion with his sister when those girls had banged him.

Because he knew that. They would bang him. instead of the other way around. He walked in the room to see Houki dressed.

She was wearing some training clothes from her hobby. "You could have gotten dressed later on," Ichika commented.

"So you're my roommate."

"Seems that way."

"Don't you know that this isn't right? From the age of four, you don't put girls and boy together." Ichika crossed his arms. He took a chair, his feet not being able to carry him anymore.

"Go talk to my sister if you're not up for it. I haven't asked for this. And for the record, that last incident was your fault." Houki's face dropped open.

"My fault?"

"Even if your roommate would be a girl, do you really think that is it appropriate to walk out the shower with just a towel?"

"So you saw it?"

"When you were trying to kill me? Yeah, couldn't miss it." Ichika said to Houki and the old fashioned girl flung at him. He had foreseen that and he took up her extra sword blocking her. There was something hanging on it and Ichika waved it off.

"You're in this room and you already litter it with underwear? Can't you keep it down." Houki was set off and they spared for a bit until Ichika remembered a simple trick. Waving the weapons up, both his sword and Houki's got out their hands.

He was faster and gripped Houki by her sleeve. It was made of strong material, it could withstand some roughhousing. Keeping her close, for some reason, her face turned bright red. His eyes were also serious at her.

"Can we now talk like civilized people?" He asked Houki and she calmed down. "I haven't asked for this and you didn't either. We are in this room and we're going to make the best out of it." Houki struggled and met his eyes.

"Fine. We'll do that." They agreed on shower hours and Ichika was relieved that this had a toilet that he could use. Houki had gone to bed and she fell asleep. Ichika started on his homework. Later on, he took up the computer that was on the desk.

The wonder of technology and he logged in. He looked over at his mail.

_Hey Minato._

_How are things in Shinto Teito? I hope you and the girls are well. Come to think of it, I haven't gotten a picture from your Sekirei. From what I hear from you, they must be real beauties._

_I am now at school and believe me. It's not fun to be the sole male in this place although I can imagine that you know what I am talking about. Or maybe not._

_Chifuyu-nee is my homeroom teacher. Or Orimura-sensei like she prefers it. She isn't going easy on me, although you could expect that. She has her image to protect. Even so, she can cut me some slack._

_I also met one girl, Cecilia or something. She wasn't easy to deal with. She got a real issue in her head if you ask me._

_School ain't easy for me. I knew that but still. Jesus Christ._

_My one streak of luck. I am rooming with Houki. Remember her? She was the girl that had that rivalry with Yukari. How is she by the way?_

_I don't know if you can call it luck by the way._

_In any case, I'll let you know news something later._

_Do my regards there._

Ichika sent the mail and closed the computer down. On the other side, Minato read it after he had a long day and gotten home soon with Kagari. Most of the flock could hang out with him.

What also was clear is that Minato had gotten better at getting used to the contact. So while Uzume and Chiho were using his lap as the battlefield of love (for all records, they were kissing each other, not his lower autotomy), he was going over his notes.

Getting in Todai was the hardest part of his road. Which was something a lot of people would trade as he was now in the school? Being a descendant from two of the brightest humans on the planet, caused Minato to catch up with his schoolwork easily.

He was close to the first year and he was lucky to have Takehito who helped him. He was also the good doctor's main guinea pig for the Ashikabi. He had attracted the most single numbers, four of them, plus Yume in Musubi.

Besides that, he did the thing that the researchers would have found impossible. He attracted and winged a Sekirei that had already been winged. Uzume and Minato's case was one of the most fascinating things Takehito had ever seen.

And because they had been around most of the house, Minato was used of being watched.

In all honesty, most of the Sekirei preferred to have Takehito around. He kept Miya down and because of him, they could eat breakfast or dinner.

Uzume felt her second Ashikabi stiffening up when he read his mail.

"Something wrong, hubby?"

Uzume moved from his lap and sat on his lap, draping one arm over him, pressing her left asset in his back. Minato had been trying his hardest to hold out on the girl. He was lucky that Chiho wasn't as endowed as Uzume as she lifted herself and acted the same way as her Ashikabi.

They read over the mail and Uzume had an idea that she didn't like those girls that Ichika had described here.

She had blushed on the way Ichika talked about the Sekirei. He made a truth that Uzume and many others could agree with.

Uzume had seen what the Sekirei had done to him on a basis most of it unwilling. Which was why she was so hesitant to start this whole baby making the thing with Minato. She had no idea about Chifuyu but had seen the way that Minato was treated by his mother and sister. Didn't she know that Minato's behavior came from her?

What she read about Cecilia, she didn't like. Even less than Houki. Uzume found it interesting how Minato described them. They had a picture taken after the plan was over. Like the first time, the girls had been fighting over him. But they settled for it eventually.

Musubi had been standing at one side with Tsukiumi and Kusano. At the other, you had Matsu, Kazehana, Chiho, and Uzume. Being hugged by those women, Minato had a hard time getting used to that.

Minato looked at Uzume and he sighed. "Should I send one?"

"Given the flattery Ichika used, I think he might happy to have faces to put on names. How did you meet, Minato?"

The sole human girl in his harem asked and Minato sighed while giving Chiho a peck on the lips.

"We met when he was living in Hokkaido. He had lived in a small house with his sis as the sole family member. We were two boys who were similar. He hung out with Houki, the girl he talked about, but we hung out as well. It was fun with him and we had talked about it. I lived there with my grandparents and my sis. My grandparents had a dojo." Minato took a breath as the student thought back on those days.

"Yukari and Houki were always rivals with their sports and Ichika as well."

Uzume smiled as she heard that. The Veiled Sekirei didn't like Yukari that very much. Which was something her fellow Sekirei could agree on?

"She was in love with Ichika?"

Minato nodded on her and he smiled.

"Yep. He didn't know but that wasn't what we did. We were just two boys, not fitting in any category. I helped him with homework and watched the house until his sis came home."

Uzume didn't like that bit to hear.

"His parents?" She asked and Minato sighed.

"No idea. He didn't know. He also said that his sister didn't tell him. And Chifuyu Orimura is scary. She can compete with Miya, Kaa-san and Yukari." Minato said as he had seen Ichika's older sister.

"Isn't she his teacher? Shouldn't she look out for him?" Chiho asked. She had never been in a family after her parents died. Uzume was her single life line and when the Game was over and done, she had winged Uzume and lived in the Inn, having a new family to live for.

One of which she desired Uzume and Minato to provide some members of. And if she could, she would herself provide some as well.

But to hear that Chifuyu would be so cold towards Ichika, that struck a nerve like with her Sekirei.

"From what I get, Chifuyu-san is his teacher. She has a reputation to uphold and has no time for that."

"I get that in the classroom," Uzume hadn't bought it, "But in private, she can let him know her real thoughts."

The man sighed.

"Tell me. Your guess is as good as mine." The girls knew then Minato didn't like this as much as they did. While he had grown up with domineering women in his life, it was only now that a large part of him rebelled against that. His mother had gotten an earful, he didn't listen to his sister and he stopped his Sekirei only when they were going to kill his grandmother.

Which left a lot up for debate.

Uzume fondly remembered it as well. But she was now looking at this and she wasn't sure if she liked what she was reading here.

Chiho had dropped back on Minato's lap and the older woman sighed as she took her first Ashikabi up and moved to the rooms.

"I'm going to bed. Do we see you soon, Minato?" Her second Ashikabi nodded.

"Sure, I'll send a mail to Ichika and I go to bed."

Minato opened the mail and typed a small bit to his old friend.

_Sup Ichika._

_Things are fine here. We had some quiet days after that game but looks like they are over now. True, I have sent you a pic with the Sekirei. Check the attachment._

_I can imagine it's not easy for you. I know what it is like to be the sole male. Harsh to hear that your sis is your teacher. We both know how Chifuyu is. With that girl, Cecilia, good luck with her._

_Weird to hear from Houki. Isn't she also the little sister from Tabane? That is going to be rocky. Yukari is also a handful. You might be happy to hear that like me, she winged another Sekirei. A guy for that so she might not be after you. Might._

_I'll chat with you later._

He went to his bed when he was done and it was no surprise that there were seven girls in his bed. Taking his own place in it, he felt warm between them. There were worse ways to sleep between a Flock of beautiful alien girls. Much, much worse.

The next morning in the ISA.

Ichika had been sitting next to Houki, trying to ignore the stares he had gotten from her. "You know. Stop being so stubborn. Not my fault that you acted like that."

He wasn't sure why but Houki looked even more stern.

"I'm not being stubborn." Ichika halted for a bit. Trying to make a woman admit defeat.

Hard but not impossible.

"Than stop acting like it's my fault I found your unmentionables on your sword. Besides, it's not like I am not used to them." Houki's blush escalated to levels that wouldn't be humanly possible. Ichika had again the idea that Houki had the worst ideas about him. She stood up and would have screeched the entire room in one spot.

"Sit down before you embarrass yourself. I was talking about my sister. You forget that I need to do laundry at my home so grow over it." It didn't take long before several girls were sitting around the table. Ichika tried to have normal conversations with them but he had a hard time getting used to it.

In the class, he was more or less not caring about some bits until Orimura-sensei announced they would have to choose for a class representative.

"The class representative would have to participate in representative tournaments, attend student council meetings and committee meetings. That person would be your class leader. I will take nominations. You can nominate yourself or others"

Ichika sighed as he had a good idea what would happen.

"Sensei, I nominate Orimura." A first girl picked on.

"I do as well."

Ichika sighed as he heard it and he decided not to act up. He had a good idea this would happen so he just let it slide.

"Hold on one second. I can't allow this." Cecilia stood up. "This type of selection is unacceptable. Just nominating him because he is a rare breed. Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott, to live under the same of this monkey to lead our class? I came here to learn about the Infinite Stratos, not to join a circus. Only the most talented can be the class president and I'm the most suitable one."

It was like two things rose up. Her words became cruder and she was getting more into the whole role of a supreme woman.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is extremely painful for a woman of my stature. It is bad enough that some game where perverted men had to kiss women to make them their slaves for their own pleasure but to think that…"

That was enough for Ichika.

"Isn't Britain an island either? How many times have you guys won the world's worst cuisine awards? And for the record, the Sekirei are significant creatures for those Ashikabi's. They are not slaves btw." Ichika had mouthed her off and it was enough for her as well.

"Are you insulting my country?" Ichika breathed in deep and sighed

"Can't see how that is any different from what you have been doing?"

Both Ichika and Cecilia got a hit at this point.

"The two of you, that's enough. If you want to settle this, you can do it in a duel."

"Fine by me. So you want a handicap?" Ichika asked Cecilia in which the class erupted in laughter.

"Orimura, you're so funny."

"Yeah, everyone knows that men are weaker than women. It is a common factor."

Ichika pondered about that for a bit. "True. We're weaker than you but isn't so that most of the Ashikabi are male? So who are the weaker ones?"

The girls gulped on that matter as that was true. While it would be true that males couldn't fight the Infinite Stratos, it had been proven that Sekirei could defeat Infinite Stratos. And for nearly every living Sekirei, the way men were treated by their significant others was repulsive. While they understood that humans didn't bind themselves as they did, they still found humans to be good partners.

The Sekirei weren't involved in politics like the Infinite Stratos were and a few countries who were too stubborn finally learned to leave them be.

In all essence, most of the male Ashikabi's wouldn't do anything but the point remained that if females acted out against them, it had been proven wrong.

But so far, most of the Sekirei didn't use their powers to fight. They had now only one thing on their mind. Making love with their Ashikabi.

"In any case, you two will have a fight next Monday. You two can go back to the lesson." The argument was closed as the class settled down. The entire day Ichika focused on the class and later on he was glad this day was over. He was alone and he wondered on how this fight would go.

When Ichika walked back to his room, he looked outside. He was wondering about this. How much he would give to home.

Or anywhere else from here.

In his room, Houki was out. Most likely for kendo training. So before dinner, he went for his computer and made a mail. He needed this first before his food.

_Hey, Minato._

_Looks like I have some issues with the women here as I got a fight with Alcott-san. Looks like I'm going to fight with her and I have been pushed to the fight. Besides that, those women got a serious issue here._

_I'm just wondering. What do your Sekirei think about the way that men are treated today?_

_Is it also true that Sekirei can defeat Infinite Stratos? So far I go, that has happened right. In all essence, next Monday, I got a fight. I'll chat to you later this night._

_See ya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for now, I'm done. This is going to be parallelly written with Stories Told which will be really different. This is gonna be fun. And we're now at ten thousand words. Fun.
> 
> I'm going to continue to write on my fics and I really needed some time off writing this chapter. For the next chapters, we'll see what we do next. And the download of the beta Division 2 is one thing. See you guys around for the next chapter.
> 
> Saluut.


	4. When the wild wind blows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Kazehana enjoy some time together and Ichika wins a fight with some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was something done after my exams. For those who read my latest chapter, I have officially stopped giving a care about school. But that's now beside the point. Got some time leftover this weekend so I want to be productive. Let's begin.

In Minato's life, he had been used to crazy situations and in the last few years, he had gotten more and crazier events when he was now married to six beautiful alien women (and two in another interesting way).

Five of those women had reached an age in body and soul that it was no crime to commit sexual intercourse with them. And damn, did it get to him.

He hadn't been really a guy that picked up girls. In fact, during his life, women disregarded him with a glance and growing up with domineering women in his life, didn't make it easier. So when he had girls who more than willing to make love, he wasn't really used to it. It had taken the Sekirei ages before he had been willing to go that far.

What didn't help was that having sex in the Inn was a death sentence. While Takehito had no issue that the Sekirei slept in his bed, having actual sex in the Inn was something the doctor didn't like having in his house and Minato could agree with that.

Thank God that Japan had an ingenious invention. Love hotels.

The Sekirei had taught Minato that they had no problems of having sex with him. His shyness made it harder when they came out for that but at this point, it was nearly normal to spend nights at this place.

Luckily for him, the Sekirei with their still unlimited MBI cards paid for that. Otherwise, it would have eaten way too much out his own budget. So that was how it was.

If no one had work, school or anything else, one Sekirei could go over a date and go out. Or with more girls if they were up for it. Or a social hangout.

It didn't matter how or what, it nearly always ended up at a night, making sweet, sweet love. Unless Kusano was taken along.

While the child understood her onii-chan and the onee-chans needed their time alone, it went without saying that when she was along, the destination was home.

Minato would rather wait ten years or longer before he would even have the idea of going even first base with the pint-sized Sekirei.

Not that he really needed to complain about not having sex. If a man could, he would do the opposite.

Which was a place where Minato spent a lot of time. Sometimes with one girl, sometimes with two and sometimes with more.

Like Takehito said. They forgot that they were human at one point. Not that he had to worry about that with this woman he had with him now.

Who had blown onto him softly, pressing a kiss on his lips. It made her wings come out and it cause Minato to look up in the dark eyes that belong to a Wind Mistress. Kazehana had looked in his eyes where she was trying to capture him.

She had been smitten with Minaka for so long and her heart had taken a heavy hit as she was rejected by that madman. And here she was, Minato's Sekirei. His son.

And a man ten times better than Minaka could ever be.

Minato wasn't as smart or eccentric as Minaka and he was nowhere near as headstrong as Takami. He was soft, warm and gentle. Which was something she had never expected to fall for.

The wild wind had blown her into his arms. A house filled with warmth, a Flock to gently compete with and an Ashikabi who would be good for them.

More than Kazehana could ever desire for.

If there was one thing, she hoped that one dream had to be reached. And if she and her sister-wives kept this up, it was just a matter of time.

Although they would have to find ways to work as well. Minato had to provide for six Sekirei and occasionally for Uzume and Chiho but Kazehana guessed that she would imitate human women too much if they wanted Minato to take care of seven kids.

They had to their share in that job as well.

But before that, they had to have their share of their carnal activities. And that was her main course of this night. She smiled and pushed Minato's shoulders down. Prepping on his elbows, Kazehana crawled closer to him.

Dear God, that woman couldn't look any sexier than she was doing right now. She was naked as well as her towel had come down.

While Kazehana wouldn't mind it one bit that he would take a good look over her body, she was still touched by his respect to look at her face. Pining her Ashikabi down, she cupped his face and kissed him.

Words were something that wasn't needed right now. She just wanted to make sweet love to him. So much that he would be happy with that. So when her hands went over his body, she was pleasantly surprised that his hands were touching all over her body. They had spent a wonderful date together. Eating out a restaurant, walking around the city and spending time in Kazehana's favorite place.

On a rooftop looking over the city. She knew what was coming and she had not wanted another way.

Not that she really minded the hands of her hubby going over her body as he pressed at her soft thighs and enjoyed the feeling of the muscle that was below her.

A warrior yes but how she stayed like this for so long was a question worth asking.

Not now. It would ruin the mood.

So she pushed her lips on his and pushed her tongue further down his throat. She enjoyed how he tasted. She wanted him.

Every part of him.

She touched his muscles, his arms, his neck as he tensed up. It was clear how much she went over his body. While it was true that Sekirei was much stronger than humans, the one thing they enjoyed was being submissive to their Ashikabi. Especially in the bedroom.

So she was happy how his hands touched over the other places. She didn't mind taking things the slow pace.

Minato had grown more used to the women in his life but he liked to take things slow. So she was fine with that as it meant for Kazehana that no rushing was needed. It just meant more sweet love in the later run. She kissed Minato again and their tongues intertwined as she felt his arousal growing underneath her.

She was happy she still had that effect over him.

So they just continued like that and they kissed, touched, sucked and moaned on the interactions. While it was true that the Sekirei had the attributes to in a vulgar tone make Minato cum, they would prefer to have actual sex instead of using their mouths or tits.

Kazehana remembered that last crazy foursome with Uzume and Chiho. While Chiho was an attractive young woman, in regards to her psychical attributes. She lost over her Sekirei on that regard. Her Sekirei lost over that regard to Kazehana by a few minor bits.

Minato could have sworn that he went crazy. To say that he had not felt two pair of tits over his member would be a lie.

It was just that Kazehana and Uzume had such good teamwork that drove him mad.

For some reason, when there were more, it always ended with a competition. And that was why he liked it more than it would be one on one. It would not cause him to shrivel up.

But now, Kazehana had him all to herself.

She could feel him underneath her and his eyes had been clouding up. His school made him want to deal with this lust so she smiled and nodded herself.

Slowly, she eased herself down on his length as her core that had been dripping with her own arousal was eased on him. Minato had been gifted with a slightly longer than average manhood and it was known by the woman. They all had gotten used to it by now and they had enjoyed it of being able to have that in their bodies.

Rolling her hips, she could feel pleasure coming from deep within and she had to admit that it was incredibly nice to have this guy to herself.

Taking her breasts and slowly tugging on one of her large breasts as he sucked on the nipple, Kazehana could only smile and enjoy her body becoming Minato's.

It was true that those Sekirei had been somewhat overbearing but in this, Minato was their master and they could enjoy every second of it. Not that they were sextoys. But it was clear that in this, he was the one in charge. It was hard to change that truth as the Sekirei in his lap now whimpered and moaned as she was now sitting in his lap.

Minato had brought her closer to his mouth and they kissed, his tongue now in her mouth, exploring for all it was worth.

Rocking his hips but not taking her up and slamming her into the wall, Minato just rocked his hips as Kazehana's nails dug in his back. It were marks that this Ashikabi belonged to her. Not just to her. She had a couple of girls that were bound to him. Their souls sang as their bound grew stronger with the kissing.

Afterwards, Minato pressed her closer to his body as he now laid above her, his own body rocking at hers, a tandem, sweet yet rough. Her body that laid open for the pleasure both received. They had now needed to do more as they were busy getting their itch out their system.

Minato had learned a lot about Sekirei and even about women in general but his own body had to learn his own limits. And how to exceed them. But it wouldn't be for this night. With a near trigger, Kazehana felt how he reached his limit.

She would be happy that he would come inside her but she needed her own release. Minato let her take over for a while as she rode him.

'Beautiful.' Rang in his head as she went over him and her own actions drove her over the edge. Not too soon as Minato came inside her. She could feel her belly expanding and growing as he came in her. She could feel his seed in her body, doing its work. It wouldn't be for today but she couldn't wait until she got pregnant with his kids.

They would have a lot more sex before that happened and a lot more afterwards.

Much like the other Sekirei if they spoke the truth. Which most of them did. The only one who wasn't speaking about that was Kagari.

For now, Kazehana felt Minato slipping out her body and he collapsed. Past his experience, she doted on her Ashikabi. She held the man she had longed for close and held him close.

She could admit that the birds they were could teach the world about love. And with a time that matriarchy had established itself as world leading, she admitted that humanity had twisted.

It was no longer beautiful in what she saw in how men were abused today. And not just lovers or known men. No, strangers could do the same.

She had agreed that any harm on her Ashikabi would meet a harsh punishment. And she had delivered punishments on the women who thought they could lay a hand on her Ashikabi. But the wind mistress now only wanted to sleep. She laid next to her Ashikabi as dreams took her away.

Someone else had dreams as well but those weren't of the pleasant kind. Ichika woke up and he found himself in the room that he had to share with Houki Shinonono. Call it just his luck. He had been thinking over the match that he had to do with the match of Cecilia. He had been thinking about what he should do with her.

He didn't know next to nothing about the Infinite Stratos and he would already have a tough time getting used to his machine. But even so, he wasn't going to let Cecilia walk away from what she had done. So he woke up and he began to think about it.

How could he defeat her?

She might have been a better pilot than he was but even so, there had to be something. So for now, he would figure it out later.

Walking out the bed, he went up to the shower and he let the water wash over him. He wasn't sure about it so he had to ask around for help. Although he felt that wasn't the right thing to do. So for now, he just walked around the school, not caring about what people might think.

He had been caught up in a fine mess so he had to think about that for a bit. He had been sitting at the breakfast table until Houki had joined in.

"So what do you intend to do with Alcott?" She asked in a voice that was just cold.

"I don't know. I'll see what we got planned next, although I don't know if I'll get an IS. If that's not the case, I don't know what I will do."

"So it's true that you challenged a Representative Candidate?" The firs years looked up. Before them was an older girl. She had a red ribbon, indicating that she was a third year. The first years wore blue ribbons.

"Word travels fast around here. And yes, I did so. Why?" Ichika replied and he was just about done with this school. Could no one leave him alone?

"Well, I don't know if you know but the Representative Candidates are all top fighters in their own right. Do you have any experience with fighting in an Infinite Stratos?"

The best medicine would be the truth.

"No, I don't."

"Well, maybe I can teach you a few things in how to fight." Ichika had an idea that taking help from an experienced pilot would be nice, given the fact that even with Cecilia being a first year, he could use all the help he could get.

"That won't be necessary. I will teach him." Ichika turned around and looked at Houki in a bit of a shock.

"Why? You are a first year student like he is. It might be best that he learns from his seniors." Houki took a bit of her rice and chewed through them before replying.

"My sister made the Infinite Stratos. I take I am better versed in teaching him." Conceding defeat, the third year walked away and Ichika turned to her with a glare.

"What was that?" Houki was shocked that Ichika acted to her like that.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Ichika was looking at her in an angry way.

"First of all. You're saying that you're training me. When were you going to tell me that? Second. You used your older sister. Third. You know about as much as I do about the Infinite Stratos. So why do you think you can teach me? You don't have an IS. Fourth. What about my opinion?"

She took a breath and composed herself. She wasn't used that Ichika would bite to her like that.

"I did that because it is best that I teach you. I know things about the Infinite Stratos. As for your opinion. I think you should be focused more on your upcoming match."

"Can't I do that myself? You were the one who chose to become my trainer. Since when?"'

"Since I am the one who is best suited for this." Ichika knew that at this point, there was no changing it.

So he sighed and let it slip away from what Houki decided that she would do.

The hope of finishing his breakfast in peace were crushed as his sister marched in and demanded that the breakfast was finished now.

Never catch a break. In class, the theory went over the cores and Ichika had been trying to catch up and he focused on the chapters. Turned out that there were about 467 cores in the world and that only those could be used to mass produce.

Those cores could also only be used to make Personal Units. For now, that was something he should keep in mind. His sister called him out by his name and he turned his attention to her.

"Because there are no other units left, Orimura, you will be getting a Personal Unit." Ichika had hoped that his sister was joking.

It caused the class to be an uproar as Ichika would be getting a Personal Unit.

"Orimura-sensei. Why do I get one? Isn't that unit better used on someone else?"

"Looks like some people think that you can be best suited for that. So stop complaining and just get to it." Ichika hadn't liked the idea but he just decided to let it go and focus on the other parts.

"Your unit will be coming at you in the next few days, most likely on Monday."

"And how am I supposed to train with my unit if I only will receive it the day on the match?"

"That's your problem. Deal with it."

There were multiple remarks that he could have made, the biggest in his head, was that she was the one who caused this whole mess but he decided to bite his tongue and let work it out.

Some would wonder when he would eventually break. This sucked. The day went by and his brain had committed suicide in the meantime. He didn't like it when he was called away with Houki and they made their way to the dojo.

Old habits have a hard time of dying so Ichika knew about he should dress himself in those clothes.

But not all habits survived as he felt Houki overpowering him easily. It wasn't that Ichika was weak but he just haven't been used to it.

It didn't take long before Houki won.

"What is wrong with you? Weren't you a part of a kendo team in your middle school?" Ichika shot her a look and shook his head.

"Nope. I was in the going home club. Had to work to help lessen the load of Chifuyu-nee." 'Not that I didn't get some other ways to learn how to fight but it's nothing that you should know.'

"Gotta retrain you." Ichika's brain had again landed in his head.

"What?"

"I said that I will train you again. If you can't learn how to fight properly, it will go over in other parts of your life." Ichika's face was trying to figure out how that would work.

"Oh, no. Houki. I am here to learn how to fight with the Infinite Stratos, not to learn kendo."

"If you are not going to learn kendo, how are you supposed to learn how to fight in an IS?" Ichika was trying to figure out how that would work.

"I don't see how kendo will teach me this."

"You will train with me and later, I'll teach you the Infinite Stratos. For now, get started." Ichika hated this but he knew that he had no other option.

But there were some other ideas he could use.

That evening in his room.

_Hey Minato. Sorry, I haven't heard from your reply last time. So I decided to let you know. Things in this school are crazy. I am still not used to this whole school and being the only male here. Those girls will be the death of me._

_I got some issues with Houki. This morning she decided to be my coach without consulting me. Now, I'm stuck with this training as I won't have my machine._

_I am also fighting Alcott-san. Can you give me some help on that?_

_Also, I know this is a bad custom but can you help me out with my homework? I have serious issues. Help me out, brother._

_Thank you._

Ichika sent the mail with his notes and his issues. Afterwards, he went to bed. He was tired and he most likely would feel like that.

In Shinto Teiten. Minato had been working on his computer. His brain easily caught up with it. He couldn't wait until he graduated and start working with Takehito. He had also been on side projects that helped the good doctor out.

Takehito was shocked to see how smart and bright this guy was. Where was this boy before? Despite having a good brain, he wasn't as extravagant as Minaka or as headstrong as Takami. Which was a nice change of pace.

In this point, it was late and the days had flew by. After the night in the hotel, he went home, carrying Kazehana who blushed like a school girl. His day went by, by going to classes, helping out in the house and studying. The night was with his Sekirei vying for his attention and playing games with him. It was amazing how he could manage all those girls so well.

The later night, it was Musubi's turn as she sat in his lap while he was kissing her some time. She had been curious about Ichika and his relationship with Minato. But even so, things weren't changing and he was happy for that.

It was something surprising to see the normal air headed Sekirei so worked up about it. For a girl that didn't know her own strength, she had dished out harsh punishments before at women who called out to Minato.

It didn't end well.

For those women at least. Minato read the mail and he had to admit that Ichika was in a bad spot. While having Sekirei around you, was exhausting and eccentric, it was clear as day he could feel their bonds at him which made it clear how they felt about Minato. In the case of Ichika, Minato wondered about it.

So when Musubi sat next to him to let him write the mail, she was happy how focused Minato was in this.

_Hello Ichika._

_This is going to be a reply on both mails. I will look up Cecilia Alcott and send you some information. One thing you learn is how to examine your opponents and prepare for that. This game taught me that._

_As for the way the Sekirei think, cause it's not mine, it are all the Sekirei. They are disgusted by the actions that women partake. They can agree that humans aren't like them who bind their lives to an Ashikabi but they can't understand why women would treat men like slaves._

_As for defeating Infinite Stratos, I have heard of it but I think it depends heavily on the pilot and the Sekirei._

He looked to Musubi and would ask the Sekirei present.

"Musubi-chan. Do you think you can defeat an Infinite Stratos?" She pondered about it which made her look utterly adorable.

"I think I can. If the unit is close ranged, I just need to step out the weapons range and deflect the attacks." She punched the air, making oh so delicious movements to her chest. Minato looked at his first Sekirei.

"And if it's a long range unit? With guns for example."

"If I can avoid the attack and close the distance yes. When you're talking about, Minato-san, what do you call those guns for long range attacks?"

"You're looking for a sniper rifle?"

She nodded and cooed when she touched her head. "Yes, if I can get close, I can defeat it. With fast firing guns, I would have bigger issues. I think that either Kazehana-san or Tsukiumi-san would be better suited for that. Or Uzume-san. But it would also depend on the pilot. If the pilot is extremely good, I would have a hard time."

Pecking her on the lips, Minato thanked her as he continued his mail.

_I asked an expert and she said that it Sekirei have an advantage. As for the new mail. I think I can relate. Don't be too pessimistic._

_As for Houki, sounds like Shinonono-san. She has always been headstrong, right? It is good to have some experience in a fight. I know because Miya-san trained my Sekirei as well. Like I said, I will send you some information about Alcott-san. If I am not mistaken, I think she uses a sniper rifle. With your homework, I will try but I will just say that your branch is different from yours._

_Keep yourself in one piece._

_And if you ever need help, come asking me. Okay?_

He closed the mail and send it to Musubi. She had been close to him when he wrote this mail.

"Minato-san. If you don't mind. Why are you going so far? I know that you would help others but with Ichika-san, you look really invested."

Minato closed his laptop and pushed the girl in his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as his were on her very nice waist.

"Ichika and I have a history, Musubi-chan. It's not like we're childhood friends but back in the day, I wasn't popular." It was true as Minato was disregarded at home by his mother, grandmother and sister. His peers never saw him as interesting.

Uzume once said it was insulting it took Sekirei, sentient beings from another world, to realize what sort of good man Minato was.

It was only with Ichika that he felt he was the same.

With Yukari, she was a lot more violent compared to him and was the dominant in that relationship. With Ichika, Minato could act like an older brother. He looked after Ichika, helped him with his studies and taught him important things in life.

He was the father figure that Ichika craved for. Which was weird and not really healthy given the fact that Minato was just four years older than Ichika.

They had history and that went beyond anything.

"History? How can you be history?"

"It just means that our lives, we have parts that we are the same. He and I were much of the same. We looked after each other and we are just good buds. We are good friends. And you know me. I have a tendency to help others."

That was a part why Minato was such a desirable Ashikabi. She kissed Minato and pushed him down as their tongues intertwined and her wings came out.

"So when he comes, will you allow us to help him?"

"I would be happy if you would do that." Minato said and he decided it was a long enough day as he took Musubi up and carried her the room.

He had school tomorrow so he needed to get some sleep. And the best way to sleep well was by being covered by Sekirei. In a warm bed, Minato fell asleep.

His life wasn't easy but after all, he had been through, he didn't want it to change. And he wouldn't trade his girls for nothing in this world.

The week flew by and Ichika trained himself with Houki. Despite the harshness and intensity, it was like he nothing to show for. It was also harsh given that his sister wasn't cutting him any slack.

Only on Monday, his unit came out. They could look at the screen where Cecilia was flying out. He had learned from Minato that this was a long range unit. Get close and you had done a fight.

His sister was on his ass again and the only one was Houki who had an idea he could win.

"Hurry it up. We can't use the arena all the time so the sooner you start fighting, the better. You'll have to learn it on the fly."

Just great.

It was white, a color that matched well with Ichika. From what he could see, the wings were inactive. Like most of the Infinite Stratos, it was pretty big. The machine wasn't clunky or anything. It was just big and Ichika sighed. It was the same thing that spelled his doom back then.

"So this is your unit." Houki said and he sighed. It was clear now. So Ichika did and reached in the machine. He got acquainted to it and he could see the machine's numbers. This could work.

"I'm good." He said.

"Then begin." He went out to the arena and he went to the arena. He could see his assailant. She had some sort of vibe around her that for some reason that ticked him off.

"Oh, so you don't run away." Ichika sighed as he looked at the machine. Cecilia's main weapon was a large canon instead of a sniper rifle. For some reason, he would like a gun of his own.

"I don't run away from a fight."

"I will give you one last chance. It's nothing more than fair." Ichika waited for that word.

"What chance?"

"It's obvious that I'll defeat you overwhelmingly. So if you don't want to find yourself battered to a pulp and pathetically begging for mercy, I may forgive you if you apologize now."

"Yeah no. I will not go down like that. Let's just get this over with." Ichika said and the fight began. Normally, he would have charged for her but he and Minato had been chatting about things to do in this fight. Minato told him that it was best to first avoid her shots.

'Don't let her calling you out, get to you. Fly around in circles and force her to shoot after you. Once you can do that, let her just get closer to you.'

"Come on. Dance. Dance by the waltz played by Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears."

'Dance. I don't know what sort of dance this is but this isn't cool.' Still, Ichika stayed out the fire range of Cecilia and he flew circles around her.

Ichika followed the advice of avoiding the attack. Just make it difficult on her. In the control room, they were a bit surprised to see Ichika using that tactic.

"Orimura-sensei. Did you give him this advice?"

"I don't. I haven't given this fool advice at all. I don't know who but this guy has taken classes from someone else."

Ichika wasn't spilling from who and he had learned from Minato who required the data from Matsu what his IS would be like. A long sword, called Yukihira. The benefit was a one hit kill at the cost of shield points. Taking out his sword, he kept avoiding shots and this was just getting easier on him.

For some reason, he ignored Cecilia's compliments and just made his way closer. When she employed her bits after him, he just hacked her drones down one by one.

"How dare you attack my unit?"

'Is it me or do all those pilots have some serious issues?' Ichika pondered as he got closer to Cecilia while cutting down her drones.

But something unexpected happened. He had taken some hits and for some reason, his shield points restored itself.

"What the? First shift?" He looked at his own unit.

Chifuyu had been open mouthed. Ichika had been able to avoid the attacks and thanks to Minato's heads-up, he had been able to get ahead. But he wasn't expecting that his shift would come.

What Matsu couldn't explain is how Yukihira, a weapon that was sued by Chifuyu Orimura ended up at Ichika's.

Without knowing where the original was, it was no telling where it came from. So Ichika made his way closer to Cecilia and for the last second, he held off for the last second, before using the last bit as he raced to her and while he downloaded energy to the weapon. He ended the match with one strike as he cut through Cecilia's armor.

"The match is over. Ichika Orimura is the winner." That was a first victory for him.

But there was a lot he owned to a good friend of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my finest work but I have a person nagging on me who has been quiet at me for some reason. I just wanted to get this over with. The next chapters that will come out will be at my own pace.
> 
> It's been a real productive weekend for me.
> 
> Saluut.


	5. Holy Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More problems at Ichika's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time. Looks like my holiday that I had hoped spent writing but that didn't go anywhere. So I had some ideas that I hope that I can work out for tonight. I also had some difficulties choosing a name.
> 
> Sorry it was short but I had some things to work out.

Ichika landed back on the place. His fight with Cecilia had turned big time in his favor. He landed and he had an idea that he wanted to activate his machine and fly the fuck outside. Houki and Chifuyu looked at him in a way that he was really fearing it.

But he had no strength left to do so and thus, he waited, hoping their fury would be calmed down.

"Orimura." Ah, his sister chilling voice that he had not so much missed, was used.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" He asked, a bit chilled she used that tone on him. And he was puzzled that she used the word learned. He hadn't learned anything. He just used some tips.

"Don't play with me, Orimura. How did you learn about Alcott's Infinite Stratos? And how to counter it."

So now it came to him. And that was easy solved. For he just had to tell the truth.

"Minato. I asked him for a bit of information. He told me about the Infinite Stratos she used and how I should counter it."

"You asked Minato for help. And he just gave it to you." Ichika didn't see anything wrong with. "I don't see why I shouldn't. You know. I don't wanna be here. You know that. But I have to be here in this school. So I am gonna take all the help I can get. Get used to it."

He told his sister and frankly, he bit her off.

"This is now what I taught you how you should fight." Oh, great. His second nuisance decided now was as good as any time to jump in.

The sole male pilot turned to Houki as it looked like he didn't react to Chifuyu's glares at him. It was clear that he stopped caring a good while ago. He had gotten used to it and Minato told him to leave things be at some point.

"That's true. If I fought like you taught me, I would be the losing party. I wanted to win this fight. End of the line that I had to do. So what?"

"You cut her down and used your main weapon as the last one. That's dishonorable. You should at least have given her a chance."

"Yeah, like she did? She didn't give me a shot. So I decided to play at her game. And by the way, it's called being pragmatic. I can't afford more hits."

"You do know I hope that if you used it wrong, you could have killed Alcott?" That was a new thing for Houki but Ichika turned to his sister in a way that made the women wonder what the hell had happened to him.

Someone had to have an influence at him.

"You expect me to really think that when you work with machines that rendered conventional warfare useless, I have to keep in mind I can accidentally kill someone? Really." Ichika asked the very logical question that plagued his mind.

Chifuyu sent him a glare and Ichika responded with his own. "In any case, you've won. So you're the class representative. So get ready for that."

"At least, I proved my point." And with that said, he walked away. Houki and Chifuyu were flabbergasted with his behavior.

"I wonder what is wrong with him."

"That goes for me as well."

* * *

In Shinto Teito.

Minato had been in Matsu's room as the Wisdom Sekirei had found the Internet exploding after Ichika's win against Cecilia.

"Looks you were right to send some help, Mina-tan. Ichika-tan looks like he can use all the help he can get."

She had a hard time concentrating as she lied next to her Ashikabi and he reeked. Of good stuff.

Minato chuckled as he had noticed the effects and like the Sekirei, he had been hooked on having sex with his girls. But there was time for fun and time for work.

First, they had to work. "Tell me about it. I am sorry I had to ask you to hack into the computers to find out."

"Hey, no worries. As you know, I'm not the most combat capable one. Information is my way." She said as she got a peck on her cheek for her hard work.

Hacking into the systems and figure out what Ichika was up against wasn't easy. The defenses on their computers weren't a joke and doing the job without being noticed wasn't a cake walk either. But Ichika did and the Internet like Matsu said had exploded. It was funny to read about it.

She wasn't sure if she could go against an Infinite Stratos. At least, not unprepared. Same with Ichika. So when her Ashikabi asked her for this, she did it.

And if she could know one thing, she knew that he was going to ask for a lot more help in the near future.

"Again, thank you for this, Matsu. It was a real help."

"Mina-tan, if you don't mind me asking, why did you go so far for Ichika-tan?"

He had gotten the question often and he knew that he was going to answer it a lot more. He didn't mind it of course.

"He and I, we just have a history. We took care of each other. So I don't see why I shouldn't. I'm a bit of his big brother." Minato's big heart is what drew her to him and she smiled.

"So Matsu. What do you want as a reward?"

"Well, I can ask you here but getting killed isn't something on my agenda. So how about a night out?" He nodded and afterward, both of them ended up at a restaurant. It was fun to eat out and luckily, he had to buy a bit more but it wasn't like with Musubi.

The bear fisted Sekirei took all you can eat to a challenge.

So afterward, they ended up at a place that was all too familiar. Matsu hadn't had Minato in weeks so now, she was pent up. Checking in didn't take long.

They didn't even land on the bed as they kissed each other. His tongue was at her teeth, asking for permission. All too happily given, Matsu allowed Minato to enter her mouth and explore it.

Her hands went to his thick hair, massaging it and stroking it while he kissed her. When her lover was done, his kisses went lower and lower.

Her collarbone and breasts were assaulted by kisses. His hands pressed at her body and she smiled as he softly kissed her.

While he never would treat his Sekirei as glorified sextoys, they did like it when he took what he wanted. Not that it stopped her as her hands went to his trouser.

Pulling out his belt and taking off his trouser, Minato grunted on her handjob. Her smooth hands went over his dick.

An extraordinary piece of information. And by all means, all hers now.

After he lifted her dress, she smiled as Minato showed her what he wanted.

It wasn't hard to get titjobs with a harem. Maybe with Kagari, it wasn't easy but the other girls were more than happy to get their Ashikabi off using the most prolific of their bodies. Their breasts.

Minato tightened his jaw as he felt Matsu giving him a soft tease. While she was a pervert, like most the Sekirei, going all hardcore on their Ashikabi wasn't something the girls did. So with softness and moving gently, Matsu gave Minato one hell of a titjob. Moving her breasts up and down, in a rhythm, he moved his hips like she did.

She smiled as Minato enjoyed this as much as she did. It felt great for him but for her, it only caused to build up tension. One she knew if she kept this up, she would get released from. In Minato's eyes, she read the lust and she let him go.

She didn't finish him off by her titjob so he moved down to her and with a look, he asked for permission. He didn't take too long as he began to make love to his Sekirei. All those girls have gotten used to him and they loved when he did this.

So feeling his Perverted Sekirei enjoying herself, a moaning, sweating mess with drool, Minato looked at her face and wondered in himself.

'Beautiful.' A long night of love making was ahead and it was good that none of the girls were wondering about condoms as having children was something all of them wanted.

Moving their hips up and down, they made sweet love through the night. It didn't matter that he got on her breasts, her ass or her pussy. He just felt so loved doing this.

* * *

The next day, Ichika was happy that the party was all over as he wasn't sure. Cecilia nagged and Ichika had a hard time ignoring her.

But he wasn't out of his misery just yet.

The class representative tournament is coming up." A few girls gathered around the tables of Ichika. Along those girls was Houki. Cecilia glared at him from afar but he didn't mind it one bit.

"Hey, have you guys heard the news? There is a new transfer student. She's also the new class representative from China" A girl sat next to Ichika and he voiced his opinion. "Now. Seriously. Isn't a bit late?"

The girls shook their heads. "No, it happens all the time." Ichika just began to wonder. "Well, I'm curious who she is." 'Please don't let her be who I think she is.' His thoughts were interrupted by Cecilia's comment. "Hmph, I wonder if she transferred to the IS academy to study my techniques." Everyone else ignored her. "So, this girl. Anything else about her?" Houki asked.

"Well, we don't have to worry. Only our class and class four got personal units, so we'll be fine." Shizune said. "That information is outdated." A voice said. That voice came from a petite girl with pigtails. She was Chinese, so she had to be the transfer student. "The representative of class two now has a personal IS as well! So it's not going to be as easy to win."

"Been a while, Rin." Ichika looked at her and he was shocked to see her after so long. "Is that really you?" Rin smiled. "Yeah, and I came here to declare you class 2's rival."

"Really? Just great." He said and he didn't look forward to this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked aggressively as Houki was looking at them in a suspicious fashion. 'Who is she to Ichika?'

"Nothing. You should go back." He was too late to say that as she got hit by Chifuyu who walked in the class.

"Chifuyu-san. Hello. Eh, what are you doing here?"

"I am the homeroom teacher. Move it." The girl eeped and ran off. Ichika could only sigh. This was so not great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I know. Sorry but my Krokus holiday hasn't gone great. Well, it depends on how you look at it. I could work a few days at my da's place but that resulted in my body being tired. Which wasn't great to write things out.
> 
> And the Division 2 comes out so it is likely that I will game through my days for a very, very, very long time.
> 
> I can tell you guys for those who are interested that I'm working on ideas of Afraid to shoot strangers and Stories Told. The later goes about the same events but without the Sekirei. Those chapters will be written out on the run.
> 
> En route and The Grad Stud are up for later. I will think about ideas and update them later on.
> 
> I am sorry but I am just tired. My body went through enough.
> 
> Saluut.


	6. Can I play with madness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kusano got a day out and things just get random.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this request to start writing this chapter on the thirty first of March. I had some ideas planned for this next coming chapter so let's get started.

After Ichika's victory, things weren't exactly quiet. He had read the news and was shocked to find out that his victory against Cecilia hadn't gone unnoticed. Female superiority groups were livid about this victory.

He hadn't read too much about it but for some reason, he got the idea he should more be a loyal pet instead of a real human being. But he didn't reply and didn't bother with most of it. He had better things to do.

Like juggling through his school life which didn't become easier. His growing numbers of being the rep didn't make matters easier. Maybe he shouldn't have accepted the deal of becoming a rep.

As if his sister would have allowed that.

For some reason, Chifuyu would have preferred it if he lost. For what reason? That he'd bow to the idea that females were superior compared to males.

Hell no.

His contacts with Minato remained open for now but he was stuck with getting through the mess. But for now, he was just trying his best. More couldn't be asked.

He had been walking home after one crazy party when he was elected and Cecilia asked to pose with him. Did none of those girls have any idea how the human society worked? They were in for rough awakenings if they ever made in real life.

After the morning, there were chattings that the class next door had a new Class Representative.

"I heard it indeed." He heard from the girls. Not that he really wanted to ask that but he sighed.

"Now? In this time of year?" He got a nod which made it even more surprising.

"Yeah, it looks like she is from China." Cecilia had been glaring at him and she didn't speak up. He had an idea that he hurt her pride but there are limits.

"Is the girl good with her IS?" Ichika asked and another classmate piped up.

"Well, the only classes who have a personal IS is our own class and the fourth so we'll be fine."

"That information is out of date." They all turned to the door. "The Representative of Class 1.2 has a personal IS as well. So winning isn't going to be that easy." Ichika cursed his bad luck.

The girl at the door was rather petite with light brown hair. She had twin tails with yellow ribbons. Her eyes were green. Her uniform differed as it has the sleeves attached. And she had one hell of a smile on her face.

Again, Ichika cursed his bad luck. Rin was here. This was not good.

"Rin? What the hell are you doing here?" The sole male asked when he looked at the girl.

"Is that the first thing you say to your childhood friend after not seeing here for a year?" Ichika's hope of ever having a quiet life. Wait, he didn't have those hopes. So he left those for what they were.

"You do know we are at the ISA? So how and when did you end up here?" Rin sighed as she walked over to him.

"I have come back. When I heard that you became the first male pilot, I decided to come back to Japan as a student."

Ichika briefly wondered who the hell thought like her to blow up her entire life when it went down the drains once. And what she must have done to get over to this place again.

He pitied the poor SOB's but pitied himself more. And blaming those SOB's at the same time.

They caused him to have her now. And Rin having around was something he couldn't use in this very moment.

"Rin. I'm not going to ask why you got here. I am going to ask how." That was one disaster narrowly avoided.

One would know how many he would end up.

"I go there after asking my uncle to come here. And I have come to declare myself as rival towards class 1.1."

Did some mystical being cause Ichika to end up with the worst luck? He was thinking about that.

Where was a luck making graduated student of nineteen years and his Irish Street Punk/weapon designer when he needed those?

In a parallel universe.

Mattheus Adjzof sneezed three times. For some reason, Joel Pearce had the same problem at the same time. "Catching a cold?" Ichika asked when the group had a break. Like the usual, they had gathered around his chair, making liberal use of the desks. Houki had her moment by sitting in Ichika's lap.

Mattheus shook his head. After all, idiots don't get colds.

"No, I guess that the weather must be playing a part. But it's weird you got the same thing, Joel." The Hunter nuzzled his hand into the punk's head. Joel just shrugged as it was forgotten.

"Indeed weird."

"You did huh? Well, I'll welcome your challenge." That caused Rin to look up surprised.

"Huh, Ichika? Did you just accept my challenge?" The boy sighed. "Yes, I did. And? You came here for the challenge part."

Rin huffed and crossed her arms.

"I hope you realize that you're not going to have an easy win. With China, I can have a great match."

What was with him and having the luck of attracting those types of women? Headstrong, prideful and jealous.

He would not like the idea what some overpaid doctors said and that a guy would go looking in a wife what he sees in his mother.

Due to a lack of examples, Ichika's closest mother example turned out to be his sister.

Yes, he proved the doctors to be spot on. If Rin, Houki and for some reason, Cecilia were to go by.

But he'd like to know why Minato who had both Takami AND Yukari. And he ended up with a couple of alien super babes who were the opposite of his mother and sister.

Well, he had heard of Tsukiumi but most of the girls were very different from Takami and Yukari.

"That's cool but don't count your chicken before they hatch."

"Are you saying you can win?"

"Did so before." 'With Minato's help but what you don't know, won't hurt me.' Ichika said back to her.

Rin was about to blow a gasket and before she could do effectively so, Rin got wacked in the head by a notebook.

She turned around to see Chifuyu Orimura standing.

"Chifuyu-san. Good morning." That earned her another whack.

"It's Orimura-sensei and you're not on my list of teaching. So get out Huang." And so Rin did. Nearly flying over the hallway.

"Orimura, I hope that you could keep the racket down for a bit. You're class representative so keep the ruckus down." Ichika's eyes got a flame that Chifuyu had seen in the mirror but never in his.

"Then expel me, sensei." The way he said that word made clear how much respect he had for her. Which had dropped to nothing?

"If not, then don't blame me for things that I can't help." He said as he sat down and he ignored the stares he got from his classmates. He had mouthed off Chifuyu Orimura.

She was walking to him and there was something that said either that Ichika had no fear or was insane.

"What did you say?" And it was like magic the girls moved away from ground zero. He looked at her.

"You heard me. You're just twenty four, Orimura-sensei. Too young to get dementia. And you know how much I want to be here. So I give you a big tip. Lower your standards. Cause the things you forced yourself through. I shouldn't do those just cause you did. I'm not you." And with that, Ichika shut his big sister up.

The entire first day flew by. The amount of rebelling that he got was amazing but he ignored the stares of the girls. In lunch, he didn't get so much rest as Rin joined in.

"So how you got in here?" She asked him when the two sat at the table.

"Not that fancy story. I lost my way when I was going for my exam. Touched the thing and it became attached to me."

"That's it?" Rin asked in a surprised voice.

"That's it," Ichika said back and he had hoped that peace would come now. But alas, it didn't.

Two pair of hands slammed on the table. Clearly, Houki and Cecilia had joined in. Giving the boy a glare, Ichika sighed as they looked at him.

"Ichika, who is this?" Houki asked.

"Don't tell me you're dating this girl." Cecilia pipped in.

Ichika shook his head, hoping they would believe him.

"Ichika, who are those two?"

Great, he had three crazy ones to deal with. That was just his luck.

"Houki, Rin. Rin, Houki. I met Houki in elementary school and I met Rin in middle school. And Cecilia is the one I beat in the match." He said trying to keep calm.

"I heard of it. You caused a lot of ruckuses." She said in a condescending tone. Ichika had an idea she was trying to imitate his sister in that.

"How did you actually beat her?" Rin asked and the two girls were surprised that she had thought that out. Ichika's raised eyebrow gave away he didn't think about revealing it.

"I got lucky I guess." He said, hoping that would defuse it. But no such luck.

"That is impossible. You have a secret and what is it?" Rin wanted to know so she could avoid the humiliation that Cecilia suffered.

"Did you cheat? How can you even think about that sort of thing?" You could read the accusation of Cecilia in her words. And with a put upon sigh, Ichika didn't want to elaborate.

"Did you ask help from Minato?" Houki asked him and the girls turned to him when they heard that name.

"Minato?"

"Who might that be?"

Their voices were too damn sweet. They didn't hide the malicious intent in them and Ichika hoped that Minato would forgive him or at least understand him. Thinking about it, he would be saved.

Like those girls could hurt him.

"You're right, Houki. I asked for some help from Minato. And if you wonder who that is, I'm talking Minato Sahashi. An old friend of mine." Ichika answered them and the gears in their little heads were turning.

"Minato Sahashi? Hold on, are you talking about the Minato Sahashi? That super pervert that got married to six women." Cecilia screeches could cause the glass to break.

"First of all. Yes. That Minato Sahashi. And no, he's not a pervert. He's an Ashikabi and an old friend of mine. He helped me out with Alcott-san and I'm going to ask for his help again when I'm dealing with you, Rin." Ichika said with a clear voice and Cecilia was affronted by that.

"Ichika, how can you? You'd ask him for help instead of defeating him with your own strength. That's dishonorable."

"Houki. They can do the same thing. They ask the UK or China. I don't have that help. So I'm going to ask him. Besides, if you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory, you will suffer one defeat. I'm not having that." Ichika said and he glared at them.

"So there you have it. Happy?" Ichika snapped at the next nuisance in his life.

"How do you even know him?" Rin asked, not taken aback by him.

"An old friend." And with that, Ichika left and he walked away.

Houki and Rin shared a look.

"You knew?"

"We go back a while. But you didn't know about Minato?" Rin shook her head on Houki's logical question. Both had an idea that they messed up.

"I didn't know that but it turns out that he got a lot of powerful friends." And that was something true.

Ichika walked away from the mess hall and back to his classroom. He had hoped for some peace and quiet. But no such luck.

Chifuyu walked in and she looked pissed at him. "Orimura. I heard a little bird tell me something."

"What did that bird tell you?"

"It said that a certain idiot has an equally big idiot who helped him out with certain problems by asking help? Do you wonder who that might be?"

"That the rumor mill in this school is damn fast, making me wonder if girls have nothing better to do and that your little birdy is good." With a smile that carried none of the warmth she was so used of him, he looked at his big sister.

"I asked Minato for some help. And there's no way I'll stop doing that. I need some help and I'll take what I get." Chifuyu had now stopped looking at him and glared at him.

That glare could melt steel in Ichika's opinion.

"Why? I don't think you realize that you have no idea how much trouble you are." Ichika shrugged on that remark.

"You can expel me if you want. I don't really care. And what did I do wrong? The Representative Candidates can ask for help from their countries. I can do the same thing. I just asked from Minato." Chifuyu's glare became even worse.

"Do you think you can't get in trouble? You do know what you are. A male pilot. So far, you're the most searched thing after in history."

"Pretty sure there are some Sekirei who can beat me to that. And you want something, Chifuyu-nee." It wasn't forgetfulness that made Ichika say the affectionate name. Although, affectionate. That wasn't the case now.

"I'm just fifteen years old. What do I know about the world? Nothing. I had an idea someone would watch my back. But she's too occupied with upholding her reputation and status. That she acts in public like that. I can get. But not even the confirmation that she has my back in private. That can't be done."

Ichika glared now at Chifuyu.

"If you don't want to act like my big sis that you are then I'm asking others. So for now, leave me to go alone. I have to do things myself. Can't do that much. So I'm asking help." And with that, the world that had crashed down around a few girls came around her.

Truth can be really harsh.

In some other place, there were others who enjoyed their day in a completely different fashion.

For Kusano, it was her turn to spend time with her Ashikabi. And it was about time.

Despite being the only one of his 'flock' as Minato preferred that term instead of the harem who had not the age nor body of sexual intercourse, she was smart and perceptive. Recently, she and Musubi had the talk on how babies were made. And Minato was wondering how much it would cost him to die.

Even without that, in Minato's head and body, it was both screaming no when it came to those things.

It was maybe the only time that all of the Sekirei could agree that no illicit relationship rule in the Inn was a good thing.

But now, she was with Minato and Musubi in a bus riding to an amusement park. They were dressed in normal clothes. Or as normal you could get.

Musubi wore jeans that fitted her bum very well and wore a shirt. Her bra was also provided. With Kusano, she had left her green dress and chose to wear shorts that were a bit more normal.

Minato once again thanked the fact that one of 'his' Sekirei could make clothes.

He had no idea where he could buy a bra that could fit Musubi's breasts.

In the bus, they were talking about the amusement park. They had been there when Musubi was still up in the sky. And they had a lot of fun that day.

They were dressed in more clothes back then. It was bone freezing cold that day. Now, they were lucky to have a bit more warmth with the sun coming through.

It wouldn't be thirty-five degrees Celsius (in Fahrenheit, that'd be 95) but around twenty-eight so perfect way to spend a day in the amusement park. Minato was happy that he only took Kusano and Musubi with him. He got really sick last time.

And now, he was out here on the bus. His mind went back on how abruptly they had to close their day out down as things went awry back on the island.

He smiled at the birds were sleeping next to him.

A blood-soaked game and it had come to a good end. An end better than most could have dreamt off. And now, they could live their lives as they wanted.

And that didn't go for him alone. No, every Ashikabi worth that name could. For now, he sat in the bus and he was just wondering what they all could do.

He wasn't alone. There were several parents with their children. And like the kid sleeping in his lap, those kids were sleeping as well.

On the opposite seat, an older guy was sitting there with a child in his lap as well. He appeared to be a foreigner with blond hair and next to him was a woman with light blond hair and Minato wasn't sure if she wasn't a Sekirei with how beautiful she was.

The man wasn't a slouch either. His hair was a bit longer than his and unlike Minato who were a plain red shirt, the man had a shirt that had a design of a soldier covering his eyes. The great war was written on it.

For his pants, Minato wondered where he got cargo pants.

Minato looked to the boy that had been sleeping his lap. He wore the same shirt as the man, only a site better suited for him.

What struck him as odd was that the boy had brown hair. The eyes of the older guy which were blue were aimed at Minato.

"It's rude to stare you know." The voice was a bit rough but had a certain warmness in it. Minato looked up and shook his head.

"Sorry."

"No worries. I guess it is weird given the fact that this kid doesn't look like anything like me but you have the same thing, right?" His chin pointed at Kusano.

"But with an alien girl, that isn't that weird." Minato sighed as he foresaw. Sekirei was now about public knowledge and the world knew of them.

"So you know she's a Sekirei?" The man nodded and he grinned at the former Ronin.

"Man. You have to be living under a rock not to know about the Sekirei. Although, all things considered, I read the things here. But hey, no worries."

"I am just wondering if you're an Ashikabi." The man shook his head. "Nope. My parents adopted this kid. But both died years ago so I took over. But I met her." He looked to the woman sleeping next to him.

"She had to Japan for a bit. And we, well, went along."

"She could afford it to take you with her." The man nodded.

"Yup. She had her job and I found a place to work as well. Manual labor is wanted everywhere. I don't have much up here." He pointed at his head.

"So I rely on my body. But hey, it is what it is. But even so, you don't meet everyday Minato Sahashi on the bus." Minato sighed as the bus came to a close. The two stirred the children and women awake and waited until the busy parts of the bus were off. The boy yawned and Minato could see the green eyes.

What struck him as odd was that the man took the boy in his neck.

"Nice meeting, Sahashi." The man said while extending a hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, mister," Minato asked when he shook the hand.

"Mattheus. Mattheus Adjzof." The now mentioned Mattheus answered with a grin. "Come on, Joel. Time for our day out."

"Bout time too, bro." The three walked off while the woman linked her arm with Mattheus. Minato sighed. You never know how life would go.

With Musubi and Kusano, they waited until they could buy their tickets. Afterward, they went inside and a whole day they could spend together as a family.

While she did call her big brother and big sisters, Kusano often saw the older Sekirei as surrogate mothers. It was often with Musubi, Uzume or for some reason, Tsukiumi. But for now, that could wait.

And she wanted to ride in Minato's neck. Which he accepted doing. And for the entire day, they just spent it like that.

Riding in the Ferris wheel and he discovered that Musubi had a fear of heights if she could not control it. Kusano looked over the entire place with puppy eyes. It was hard not to squeeze her and even with her age, Kusano could act like a kid.

For the roller coaster, he wasn't so sure but after getting puppy eyes from both Musubi and Kusano, he relented and went with it. It was fun so far and he was better used to the sharp turns now. Musubi sat behind them and she enjoyed the fast ride. She had no idea humans could make things like those. Kusano was happy as well and it made it nearly worth. Luckily, he hadn't eaten too much.

They also went for cups and the three agreed then and there they would never go in that thing again. They were sick and it took them fifteen minutes to rest out on benches while looking green as grass. (A record gave the fact that Sekirei was stronger than humans).

They had taken their lunch with them. Amusement parks were great places to have fun but not great places to eat. It was hard to find something that wasn't take away. And the prices are like something universal. Ridiculously high priced for what it actually is.

Tsukiumi had packed a lunch. Minato could never count the stars that he was happy his flock gave up their fights for allowing this.

Would have been worse if two extra women would make an argument. He shuddered at the idea of what would happen if Tsukiumi would fight against Uzume in regard to Chiho. For Uzume, that girl was holy as Minato had become. After all, he went all this extra to save her and Chiho.

But for now, that could wait as both Minato, Musubi, and Kusano had to spend the rest of their time. Ice-skating wasn't a great idea as nor Minato as Kusano had a great balance. So they kept that out.

They, however, loved the bits out of the water rides and that was great as temperatures went up higher during the day. They had tried bumper boats, log flumes, and all the other things. Minato made a note that he could invite Tsukiumi for this.

While the bumper boats had some round in it, it wasn't as bad as the turning cups and they had lots of fun.

Their clothes were soaked one time and five minutes later, they were dry. The logs were fun for Musubi who enjoyed the trills of going up and down.

It was just happy fun times together in the park. It was nice to spend the day with his first two Sekirei and he had no school tomorrow. So they made their ride home later when the park closed by. All three of them were exhausted but they had lots of fun.

When they took the ride home, it didn't take long before they fell asleep on the bus and peacefully, their day went by.

When they got home, it was past dinner time but by eating out, they avoided the lecture. The rest of the habitats were all sitting in the living room. Weird for Matsu.

Kazehana was conversing with Uzume and Chiho while Tsukiumi helped Miya with the dishes. Matsu was talking to Kagari and Takehito read the newspapers.

"We're back," Minato said and the group looked at him.

"Welcome home. Sahashi, can we have a conversation for a bit?" Takehito asked and it looked like it was serious.

"Fine by me but I can put Kuu in her bed first before we talk?" They had a hard time resisting Kusano and it had taken Minato forever to work with laying guidelines. Her cuteness could be weaponized. When he did so, he brushed her teeth and made his way downstairs.

The group sat around the table and when he sat down, the flock gathered around him. Miya wanted to speak but after being put in Takehito's lap, she couldn't speak so much as a squeak.

"Sahashi, I am going to ask it to you, straight? Do you intend to get children?" That caused a reaction of blushing among the flock who had all been trying to avoid that. Minato wasn't really sure how to answer that.

Even Musubi was bright red unlike most of the times when those things flew over her head. It was pinned that Yume's influence had that effect on her.

"Well, it's just that, I don't really…" Minato mumbled and Takehito put up his head.

"Listen, with the plan over and done and we can all start living normal lives, kids are going to be a part of that but Sahashi, we can't have seven babies in this place. I get the fact you guys will do your dirty laundry in other places but whatever happens is that if you keep this up, you will have children. But we can't have kids in this place so…"

"You want us to move out?" Minato asked.

"Listen, with Sekirei and Ashikabi's there are going to be kids. Frankly, it might be interesting to see how this all works as you have never ceased to amaze to me." He looked at Uzume who turned bright red.

"And I wonder how those kids will turn out. Even if they come from two Ashikabi's." Chiho whistled an innocent tone that didn't avoid the whole thing. Minato had gone this far from them.

"Now, for the record is that Sekirei have the same pregnancy as humans so that is nine months. And none of you girls are pregnant right now?"

"Not for lack of trying but no, we're not," Kazehana said and the group got even redder. "Look so far, I think you should wait before that. I get the point you want kids, after all, you have been through and they are interesting material. I can also watch how this will play out as there are no other subject matters that I can examine. You and your sister are going to be a real help."

Briefly, the Sekirei wondered about Yukari. Minato's little sister who winged of the few male Sekirei. Kusano's best friend. Shiina and it was clear that Yukari like her older brother had no interest in waiting with having sex.

Yukari was even more interesting given the fact that female Ashikabi's were as rare as they came.

"But if you do, keep that in mind. You're always welcome but having kids is not going to be easy." The flock turned to Minato as it was his decision.

"Thank you, Takehito-san. I'll be sure to keep it in mind but for now, I have an idea we will be staying for a while. Someone is going to need our help in the future." And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it went well. Got a bit of holiday and I have been playing the hell out of the Division 2. Damn, I love that game.
> 
> I blame the amount of randomness on Jackie Avocado.
> 
> Not my greatest work but I have done far worse.
> 
> And spoiler alert.
> 
> There will be kids. A lot of them.
> 
> Saluut.


	7. Wasting love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sekirei entertain a thought and they think back on their previous endeavors.
> 
> Two of them got a real weird story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up? How is everyone doing?
> 
> This chapter is completely focused on the Sekirei. I have been thinking about this while I was at my job. The title is a bit of an ironic one.
> 
> The Sekirei and Minato are definitely not wasting love.
> 
> And because my body is too tired to write action, I hope that I can do that later, I'm now just going to see what I get. Also, I have been chatting with Phen0m20, the author of a Veil of Passion.
> 
> A Sekirei fic of which I got some inspiration and ideas from. So I'm giving him the shoutout.

Matsu had gathered the Sekirei plus Chiho in the living room. Miya was out and the Sekirei of Wisdom counted her blessings as she was sure that Miya would have killed her when she would talk this sort of thing.

In the room, you had Musubi who had Kusano in her lap. On the opposite, Uzume had mirrored the action with Chiho. Kagari leant at the wall while Tsukiumi had her arms crossed when she looked things over. Kazehana had reached a point where it was hard to say if she was drunk or not.

If you didn't know her.

And Matsu knew her long enough to see that she hadn't even drunk enough to be passed out.

"Matsu, why hast thou gathered us here?" Tsukiumi asked the question on everyone's mind. The hacker giggled in her own perverted tone as she smiled while her glasses were white.

"Well, Tsukiumi, I am just wondering. Who of us want to be knocked up by Minato?"

Being the smartest being on the planet had its advantage as Matsu had the right bet. Musubi and Kazehana raised their hands while not even looking blushing.

Kazehana because she was as perverted if not more than Matsu herself.

Musubi because in her eyes it was beautiful and she saw no reason for it.

The third one who raised her hand was Kusano and Matsu had half a heart not to include her in this conversation.

But because this would affect the youngest Sekirei as well, she did want to get her involved.

It was different matters but Matsu and the other Sekirei and Minato as well would make sure that Kusano would not be having babies or even sex until she was old enough for Minato to be comfortable around her with that sort of thing.

So she had to wait for at least ten years.

The fourth person who raised her hand but was beef red was Tsukiumi. "Doth thou have any idea of what you are asking? How can one be so perverted?"

"You're the one who raised your hand." The cyber maiden cackled but she returned to her more mature mindset.

"It's good to see you all have the same idea in mind. Although, Kusano. It will be safe to say that you won't get babies from Minato."

It gave the predictable answer of Kusano to pout. She always did that when she had a feeling of being left out.

"Mou, that's not fair. Why do the other big sisters can get babies and Kuu can't?" Matsu sighed and had no real answer until Musubi answered.

"Because Kuu, for having babies, you need to have sexual intercourse and Minato-san isn't comfortable with that. And I don't know if can speak for everyone here but neither am I."

"You can count me to that, Musubi. It's one thing to share our Ashikabi as a husband but I will agree that the idea of sharing the bed in a sexual way with an underage Sekirei isn't a thing I am in favor of." That was Tsukiumi's two cents.

"Neither am I. I don't mind the idea of sharing Minato with all of you as he has done with us but I'm not liking the idea of you in his bed, Kuu-chan," Kazehana added. While love was all well and good but there were limits.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Kagari added.

"No, Kuu-chan." Chiho said.

"They're all right, Kuu-chan. It's not a good idea. And Matsu. If you want to talk about this, why involve me and Chiho-baby in this?" Uzume asked.

"Uzume. You really think you can sit this one out." Before Uzume could talk, Matsu cut her off.

"Not a chance. You might be winged by Chiho-baby." Taking the affectionate nickname, the Ashikabi in the room glared to Matsu which the redhead found utterly adorable. "But you forget that you broke all things we thought we knew about Sekirei when you got winged a second time by Minato. So you're as much his Sekirei as you are hers. And because you want to have a baby as well."

"I get the whole idea about Minato-san giving Uzume a baby but what about me? I'm not a Sekirei. I'm a human woman. Surely, those things don't apply to me." Matsu shook her head.

"Not at all. First of all, Chiho. You're an Ashikabi. Slight difference and because, well, we went this far, all of us. You shared his bed like all of us."

"And from what I thought, you liked it. If your marks on my breasts are anything to go by." Kazehana added and Chiho turned a steaming mess which caused the Sekirei to laugh at her.

"So I can safely assume that you both would be open to it," Uzume spoke for her blushing mistress.

"I talked about it with her and you're right, Matsu. It would be a great idea to have Minato as a father for our children. So yes, I'm open for it."

They all turned to the grey-haired Sekirei who blushed.

"What?"

"You are the last, Kagari-tan. You survived. You are sure you don't want anything to do with Minato. It might be fun for you." Matsu teased up causing Kagari to lit a flame. For the intended purpose, it sent a shiver down Matsu's spine but the Flame Sekirei relented.

"I'll think about it and let you know." And with that, he left the room. The others just looked at each other and turned back to Matsu.

"So we're all in agreement. I think we all want that."

"Maybe we should talk about Minato-san. After all, he is going to be the father of our children if we go with this plan." Chiho said with a smile that melted the hearts.

"I agree. Also, there's Ichika who got his own issues and we all know how our Ashikabi is. He'll help others."

Uzume couldn't help but agree. After all, it was what saved her and Chiho. But there was one thing she could agree on.

Her and Minato changed the entire thing people thought they knew about Sekirei.

That night had become the stuff of legends.

* * *

It had been a good while since the Sekirei had come back to life and life took a bit of normal turn for a lot of people. For some, it worked out and for others, it didn't.

There was some good news. Namiji had been winged and they had gotten off with Koujji. They came to say hi and invite them for the marriage. Or at least, the human one for that matter. Uzume had been terribly sorry for the damage she had done. It was good they had forgiven her.

There was also some other news. Now MBI was done with playing the big shot, people came back to life in Shinto Teito or Tokyo like some still called it.

Homura had a story that was another good reason to celebrate.

Yashima had gotten away from her forced winged and abusive Ashikabi and had recently gotten winged by her true Ashikabi. A young man whose name was Jin Sokai. The guy was nearly in his twenties and he had been working in storehouses.

He had been a drifter and like some other Ashikabi's, there was nothing too special about him. A young man who paid his dues and who worked. Unlike others of his school, he preferred the overall and the helmet.

After a long day, he walked home with his hand in his pockets, just enjoying the evening and wondering what he should have for dinner. Lost in his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he bumped into Yashima who was running away from her first Ashikabi, Junichi Tanigawa.

A real piece of work that guy.

Jin had no real clue what was going on until he looked up to the girl and saw the scared look in her eyes. Looking over to the thug, the man told Junichi to piss off. When the abuser didn't take that for an answer, he pulled out a knife. Homura had been watching until he saw Jin just waiting until Junichi got close.

Flipping the guy over the shoulder, Jin forced the thug to let the knife go. When that was done, he tossed the knife away and for good measure, knocked him out.

Turning to Yashima, he asked if the young woman was okay.

He wasn't really concerned about rewards or anything like that but a kiss and the wings that came out made it for him pretty clear that a Sekirei just winged herself on him.

Homura wondered what he would do and was surprised that the man just shrugged on the matter and offered Yashima to come with him.

Extending his hand, she took it and they walked off, leaving the first Ashikabi in the ground.

With the fight all over and not even interested in dating, Jin had never been prepared to have a woman in the house, let alone, an Alien. A damn sexy alien but alien.

Homura was surprised that Jin just had gotten with the idea of fine.

(S)he had been looking over the Sekirei and slowly but surely, the job ran dry as the Sekirei who were winged had good Ashikabi.

And the party had gone on and a lot of people were now drunk. It was easier to say who wasn't drunk.

Kusano for obvious reasons, Miya, for reasons of not giving her juniors ammo to use against her and Homura cause someone had to be the smart one here.

Minato and Takehito had a few drinks but were nowhere near the wasted state to which the Sekirei and Chiho were.

And for some reason or another, it had been funny how she looked at Minato. She had heard the lengths he went for her and Uzume. Speaking about Uzume, she had been smashed.

Making the note of never challenging Kazehana to a drinking contest, she looked at her Sekirei with the others. Musubi was out for the count. She had just drunk a bit and she laid sprayed out over the place.

Tsukiumi had been next to Minato. In vino veritas, and that was true as the Water Maiden had spilled the beans about her Ashikabi. One would say that it was a good thing that both Kazehana and Matsu were drunk as well. Chiho feared that the Inn wouldn't survive that. She had given Minato one sloppy, drunk kiss and collapsed as well.

Uzume had fallen asleep next to Kazehana and Chiho could understand why she called Kazehana big sis.

Matsu had gone back to her room, clearly piss drunk and they would suffer from the headaches. Chiho chose Minato's lap to sit in and she had been clinging at him ever since Tsukiumi passed out and that was a good thing.

"Neh, Minato-kun. Hiccup. I have never… I have never…" she slurred and Minato sighed while he looked at Takehito who was just grinning at the sight.

Minato had taken that above Miya going on him and for now, he would just wait.

"I have… hiccup… never.. hic…. gotten… hiccup… the chance of… hic… saying thank you." It had taken way longer than it should have but with the party coming to an end, Minato guessed he would just wait.

"You're welcome, Chiho-chan." He said to her and that was something he meant.

"I have never… hic.. never gotten… have never thought… hic. it would work … hic… to get me… Uzume and me… hiccup out of there." She said slurring a bit and pausing with the hiccups.

"Well, we did. And now, young lady, it is time for bed." He said as he stood up and shared a few looks with the others. Or with Miya and Takehito who nodded. Time to put those drunken birds to bed and clean up.

When he stood up, he took the girl in his arms. She was surprisingly light, not abnormal after a disease that nearly took her life. But he had underestimated her power as Chiho and Uzume had begun consuming their relationship.

Wrapping her arms around his head, she had pressed her lips against his and forced her tongue in his mouth. Miya's mouth had fallen open while Takehito just laughed his butt off.

Homura just blushed at the two.

It also caused a stir in the flock who had woken up by feeling a few links.

The mouths of those who were now awake but in a drunk stupor looked at them. Tsukiumi had a mouth fell open and was blushing mad.

Kazehana and Musubi just said 'aaah.' But not because they were shocked by that but more because they found it cute.

Matsu cackled like crazy and she was clearly enjoying the show in front of her.

So far, nothing out of the too obvious. What was out of the obvious was Uzume's reaction. She was not looking betrayed on the actions of Chiho but was more looking, was that jealousy?

So she stood up, pushed Minato down with Chiho still in his arms and looked at her Ashikabi drunk. "Chiho. You are not fair." And without further protest, she wrapped her own arms around Minato and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Takehito began to laugh even louder and it was a good thing as it covered Matsu's cackling. Musubi and Kazehana just smiled at the interaction. From what Kazehana had picked up, it was very much true that Chiho had winged Uzume but that didn't stop either of them thinking and talking about a guy and who would turn out to be a great guy for them?

They didn't have to look too far.

Tsukiumi was ready to blow a gasket but held her temper in. She had learned the error of her ways and was not going to let something happen to her like that.

The hilarity quickly turned into shock as they saw the back of Uzume lightening up. From behind her neck, the Sekirei symbol began to light up.

Chiho's face was in shock. She hadn't expected that to happen. She did still feel her bond with Uzume. It came out loud and clear. For some reason, it was even stronger than normal. But she could feel something else as well. As a third person in her bond, that was about as strong as her and Uzume.

Uzume let Minato go and around her Sekirei crest, it was clear that a second circle had appeared. She could feel something clear in it and turn to Chiho.

"What just happened?" Chiho asked and she looked to the two. For some reason, she was not sad or unhappy. She was more in a bit of a surprise. There was a euphoric feeling over her and that was shared by the two others.

"Beats me," Uzume said. Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet. She blushed like mad but couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"I have no clue," Minato answered. He had been in this feeling. He got it every time he winged a Sekirei. But now, it was stronger. And it felt different.

"I have," Takehito said. "You three just did something that we had never thought possible." The seriousness in the voice of the scientist made the silence in the room so clear, you could hear one pin drop.

"Uzume. You just got winged by Minato. I'd say congratulations. You are the first Sekirei that got winged by two different Ashikabi's."

The silence was shattered by a loud. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

"What dost thou mean winged? How can mine Ashikabi wing a Sekirei winged by another Ashikabi, nonetheless?"

"I think that I lost it." Musubi's voice made it clear and she did indeed.

"So the power of love proves a lot." Kazehana smiled at the two. She was happy and now, could, even more, compete with Uzume.

Not the most rational answer but hey, Kazehana and rationality. Lost cause.

"I think that I need more experimenting. Kuhuhuh. Follow me to my lab and." Matsu was cut off by Miya.

"Illicit sexual relationships are strictly forbidden in the Maison Izumo. And perhaps, Uzume-san and Sahashi-san can explain what just happened." The demonic visage came out and it scared the crap out of everyone.

"I think that we reached a point in theory," Takehito said and every head turned to him. "At MBI, we know a ton about Sekirei. But we're nowhere near. For example. Winging can happen between a Sekirei and Ashikabi. Forced winging can happen and an Ashikabi can attract multiple Sekirei. We also had a theory proven here that a Sekirei can be winged by multiple Ashikabi although we never had a real proof for that. But now we have that."

"How?"

"It would work if three conditions were met. One. The Sekirei in question must have a strong feeling towards both Ashikabi. Two. The Ashikabi's need to have a strong feeling towards the Sekirei in question. And three. They need to have a strong feeling towards each other. That was the theory. And now, it turned out to be true. I guess we have a few more studies to conclude on you guys." He said with a smile that made it clear that he wasn't all there in the head.

Most of MBI wasn't. And for Minato, it became clear why his mother started to smoke.

"So how does this all work? I'm winged to both Minato and Chiho? And they share a link as well." Takehito nodded on the question. "Indeed. And I know you feel guilty about this, Sahashi-san but you just gotta wonder. Are there any regrets?"

Glancing over to the two girls and back to his already established flock, he shook his head. "No regrets here." He was speaking the truth. They had been with the flock for a good while and Uzume had lived with them before. So in all reality, they just went from good friends to something else.

"Chiho-chan?" Takehito asked and the honey blond shook her head. She had always been happy that Uzume was around her and got a person that would take care of her. But now, she was living at the Inn with Minato Sahashi. A kind young man who went so far for their happiness.

She was taken in a family that had become her real one. Never would she ever trade it for something else. And if this was how their story went, she was more than happy with going like this.

"I think that I have to agree with Minato-san. I have no regrets. I would rather say that I am happy." The smile melted the anger in Tsukiumi when she that smile.

"Uzume-chan?" She looked at her Ashikabi and smiled at them. Without hesitating, she enveloped them in a hug, one arm each and pressed them close to her heart.

"I think that I got really happy. Thank you for the two of you." Minato shared a look with her and she let him go. When she did, she pulled Chiho up in her arms. Pressing a kiss on her lips, the wings again came out and she repeated her Norito.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled!" She smiled at Chiho and they gave each other a hug.

"Thank you, Uzume. Now, we can think about our future." When she put down the shorter girl, they had seen how the other Sekirei took the opening of glomping Minato. Opening his left arm, they quickly joined in the group hug.

Miya and Takehito looked at them in a smile.

Looks like their lives just got a lot better.

* * *

Chiho thought back on the night while she was seated in the sun, next to Uzume. She had been in her lap ever since the morning. Minato had left for school.

Chiho hadn't gone to school in years.

It was bitter to think that she wouldn't think she would live to this long. So she stayed with Uzume. But the big question was what they had to do now?

They had their purpose now. Both of them had been with Minato more than once and they had been in the harem to the point that shame no longer existed.

If she could be frank, the former hospital girl would be glad to spend her life with those Sekirei.

The more bodies, the more fun they had at one point. The sun was shining bright on them and they sat in the silence that was liked between them.

Uzume's hand were on her belly, tickling her.

"I think it is a bit too early for hoping a feeling there, Uzume." She said while Uzume just sighed. "Really? Maybe you have been putting on weight. Where is the frail girl going that I fell in love with?" Despite the words, they were so teasing that Chiho just rolled her eyes.

"I think you wouldn't mind. I am not getting fat. We're having enough exercise for that, Uzume. Besides, I think I'll need a stronger body if we're going to have a baby. Although, I'm sad that you wouldn't be the one that would get that one."

"That's biologically impossible even for us. And let's be real. If you wanted to have a baby, Chiho-baby, I don't think there are good options out there." The voice of a not drunk Kazehana joined them. Uzume looked up at her and Chiho gave her the glare.

It was like a puppy glaring at you. Incredibly adorable but nonetheless not threatening.

"Big Sis," Uzume responded and Kazehana joined them. From all the Sekirei that Uzume and Chiho had shared, they would agree that Kazehana was the most preferred one. Not only because Uzume and Kazehana were long friends but also because Kazehana had a motherly touch that Uzume lacked.

"Why does everyone call me Chiho-baby? I am not that young." She said as Uzume held Chiho back. The wind maiden just looked at her.

"Because if you look at things. From all of us here, you are the youngest in this. So as our elders, it is our duty and joy to tease the younger."

"I'm not the youngest. Kusano is. In case you forgot." Kazehana smiled at the retort.

"Yes, but when we would tease her, a very scary demon would be angry at us. And besides, it is only Uzume, me and Matsu calling you. I don't hear Kagari, Musubi or Tsukiumi calling you like that. Or Kusano for that matter."

The name of that youngest Sekirei caused them to sigh. Kusano had referred to them as big sisters. Which in some way they indeed were.

"Kuu-chan calls me a big sister like she does with all of you. And can you tell me why the others don't do it?"

"Musubi might do it when we trick her into doing it. Kagari cause she is not so forward with that. After all, we can all say that she is the only that hasn't gone with us to fourth base." They blushed on that.

They had gotten really, really hooked on group sex.

"Tsukiumi cause she has her old fashioned speech. And there you have it. But hey, all things considered. I think we can assume things went well for us. So we don't have to worry about more things. I think we all can say safely that having his kids would be a great experience. Don't you agree?"

Kazehana ended her speech. And the two looked at each other while they kissed each other with Chiho's head turned. Both were happy about how things went.

Things had never looked so bright.

"There's just one thing that is stuck in my head," Uzume admitted.

When the silence was the probing of continuing, Chiho noticed how the grip got a bit stronger and Kazehana saw the wrinkles on Uzume's face.

"I suppose we will have to wait until our husband is done with Ichika Orimura, right?" Kazehana sighed and Chiho had a hard time not joining in.

"I guess so, yes. It looks like our dear stupid boy wants to do that. Going on to the rescue." Kazehana had hoped that now they could just get to babymaking now they got Musubi back.

The Sekirei had waited until consuming their relationship with Minato until Musubi got back. They did agree on that as it was for the best that Musubi got Minato's first time.

But as soon she got back, they didn't waste any time.

Seventy-two hours can be a long time. Especially if you're looking forward to something great.

"If he didn't do that, you do realize we wouldn't be here? Do you want to miss out on that?" Chiho said and Kazehana squeezed her cheeks. Slapping the hand away, Uzume glared at her elder.

"Cut it out, Kazehana. Only I am allowed to do that." She said playfully.

"No, you're not. Only Minato is."

"But he would never do that."

"Which is the reason why I would only allow him. But even so, if we are going to have kids. I suppose we will have them around the same time. So I guess we should look for a place to stay. Cause I don't think Asama-san won't have much patience with kids." The three sighed. They would have to look around a good long time until they found a good place to stay and raise kids.

But like they all knew. Until their idiot husband was not done with this latest issue, they would have to stay for a while.

"Neh, big sis. How long do you think we will have to carry our kids?" Uzume asked. She was wondering about it.

"I think Seo-san had to wait around nine months. So the same as human women.

It was one thing with pregnancies and they would have to take it easy during those times. Especially on Minato.

Chiho dreaded to see how they would act around their husband. If the dubious amount of movies were one thing to go by that Matsu had forced them to watch.

Was it little wonder why Chiho liked overseas stuff? During her hospital days, she would watch detectives as it was the only thing that the girl could stomach.

The gift of a laptop that Minato could no longer use and internet around the Inn proved to be one of the greatest gifts she had ever received.

Seven pregnant women around the same time. Six of them who were superpowered aliens. That would cause to kill Minato if things went wrong. Especially if they got conceived around the same time.

"I'm home." That simple line smacked them out the daydream as they ran to the hallway. Minato had come back from Todai. It looked like he was tired. The three from the garden were the last to see how the smallest of them jumped up and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Good to see you back, big brother." She purred and for some reason, the girls wondered if they had an effect on the Green girl.

Musubi was second as Minato put the youngest one down.

It was like Musubi was really happy to see her Ashikabi again after the long while. Her grip made it more than clear to the others it was her turn and that they got no leftovers this time.

Tsukiumi was the next. She had her maid outfit on, courtesy of Uzume. There was one thing he was sure happy about. Uzume could make good clothes and that was one good thing as most of the Sekirei, at least his, had boobs that were not seen on normal humans.

She gave him a chaste kiss pulled her body close to his.

Matsu, on the other hand, waited till Tsukiumi let him go and walked up to him. Minato had been assaulted by her kisses and she was sure to turn in her tongue.

She never had much chance of experimenting and she had a lot of damage to catch on. Miya was taken away by Takehito. For him, he could live with that.

An outlet for pent up things had to be found.

Kazehana was the last one of his own Sekirei as she moved to him. She gave the Ashikabi a long kiss, his hands wrapping around her back. The Wind Sekirei wasn't happy to let him go but oxygen was needed.

Chiho didn't waste an opening by jumping in his arms. Besides Kusano, she was indeed the most psychically undeveloped and even one like Minato could easily hold her in his arms.

Unlike the others, there were no wings that sprouted from her back but one was sure to catch her blush. When she was done, Uzume was the last one who gave her second Ashikabi a kiss. Her wings came out from behind and she blushed as she let him go.

Kagari was out and that was for the best as she would be jealous and embarrassed doing this. So when he was let go, they asked all kind of questions.

Minato had taken a detour as he had visited Jin who lived in his territory. The storehouse worker got a stern warning from Minato of treating her right but was assured that Jin would take good care of Yashima.

It was a nice bonus of getting an MBI VIP card that Jin could use to buy stuff. A good thing as his food expense had quadrupled with Yashima around. When Jin asked how many Sekirei Minato had, the embarrassed student admitted that he had to deal with six and with one extra and her Ashikabi. After receiving a pat, Jin felt sorry for him.

Yashima had her job of taking care of the house while Jin worked in the meantime. She brought him lunch while he worked outside in the storehouse.

Minato felt this was a good guy so he had invited Jin to come talking to MBI for a job. Jin had been a bit reserved to hear as his strength lied in his hands and not in his brain.

Takehito wondered if that kid could help out but there was enough talk about Jin and problems outside.

Dinner was a lively affair with the Sekirei vying for his attention. Matsu would have loved to talk about the ideas she had in mind of making Minato embarrassed but wouldn't do it for the fear of Miya. And she had no chance of doing so as Musubi took him out in the garden.

He had no homework and Minato just sat there with her in his lap. But a long week took its toll and he fell asleep. The girl smiled and she had fallen asleep in his lap soon.

Their dreams, however, were the very same as they were brought back to when she had come back from earth.

It had been some time since Musubi had come back at earth, maybe a few days but she seemed to settle in her place quick. It had been one damn long year without her around but it turned out that things worked well.

So it was with a bit of surprise that Musubi was taken into Matsu's room. The other Sekirei minus Kuu had dragged the Miko Sekirei in the room. They had given her an MBI card and they told Minato to take her on a date.

The Sekirei had hoped they would spend a night in a love hotel and made sure that Minato had gotten the memo. When he had not passed out, the Sekirei explained to him that because Musubi was his first Sekirei, she could take his first time. That's why they waited for one year but now, they wanted to get Minato to pop his cherry on her so they could start having sex with him.

Blunt but they had reached a point where subtlety reached a breaking point.

They had drawn straws to who could go after Minato.

So after they reached out, they had eaten out in one of the most luxurious restaurants which still had a cozy feeling. A good thing that they served large portions.

She had been eating a lot but in the sky, there wasn't much that she could do.

So here she was with her Ashikabi. They had been talking a lot and had heaps to catch up on. Their dinner went well as both went through it. An Ashikabi picked up things and an increased appetite was one thing that she had experienced.

The restaurant served most of the time western dishes. It had some steak dishes and Musubi was dying to try it out. It came with mashed potatoes, a homemade sauce and vegetables. Minato had been dying to try out ribs as he had been chatting with a few friends around the globe.

The staff was shocked when Musubi had asked for a second serving. The question if she was Sekirei was not even asked.

One of the waiters asked Minato if they could not try and ask for the fourth time. Minato knowing the things about Musubi had complied yet their fears were unwarranted as they got dessert. Musubi managed to take down three coupes of ice-cream.

Later they went to a hotel. One of the most luxurious one in the city. Despite the city is cold and harsh, they were now in a place. Comfortable beds, thick carpet, and stylish lightening.

There was one big bed in which Minato crawled and crossed his legs. Musubi dropped in it and she began kissing the life out of him.

When her mouth let him go, she found him pulling her back to his. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her with him. Close.

And never letting go.

"You waited for me all this time." She said and it wasn't sure if Yume or Musubi was talking.

"I did. And I would wait a lifetime longer for you. But you came back. And a year. How short is that in life?" He answered his first Sekirei.

"I'm happy you waited for me."

"And words can't express how happy I am that you came back." They were in silence. Yet words weren't spoken by mouth.

The eyes spoke. 'Musubi-chan. You know what I want?'

'Yes. And I can't thank the others enough for waiting till I came back'

No more words were spoken in any other way.

His arms were wrapped around her. Her body trained and formed, yet soft to a touch. He pressed on her backside and he pulled her closer to him.

He wasn't letting her go.

Not that she was. Her own arms were around his thick hair. Yet despite his actions, he wasn't rough. He was with the same kindness she had known him for.

Their mouths missed their lips as both of them licked their faces, necks, and torso. Minato began to strip out of the clothes that had been in the way.

She took the clothes off and he helped her out when she pulled it out of his shirt. He, on the other hand, didn't have problems with her Miko.

No matter how much he looked at her, those breasts were the biggest he had ever seen. He touched those breasts and fondled her.

He had never been too sure about it all but now, he wanted her, more than everything else in the world. Kissing on her throat, he began to lean down. Kissing, licking, sucking on those breasts. There was so much he could do with those.

Musubi was touching his body as well. Her hands had found his body and pressed on how his body came to be stronger and better than she thought. They just stayed like that for a bit, their foreheads pressing together. Their eyes made it clear.

Now or never.

Minato began to take out his trousers while Musubi had begun to strip down. Both touched each other and weren't sure if it was all good.

The two had too much lust to care about any eventual mistakes. It would be a bother to think about.

When Musubi touched him, she was impressed. Matsu was right. He was better than normal. She began to wonder about something and Minato felt her kissing his dick. When she felt his body tensing, she looked at him.

The bangs hid his eyes but he nodded at her. 'Please continue.' She did as she began to kiss the penis of her Ashikabi. Minato had to lie down and close his eyes.

His fists clenched on the bed as she kissed and licked it. Without knowing his own hands, those went to her breasts.

He had only noticed that she had begun to wrap them around his member. Pressing those melons closer, Minato's eyes rolled back at the end of his head as he felt the pressure. It didn't take too long before his release found its way.

Musubi let him go and she beamed at him. Like she was happy with the job well done. Minato didn't wait till but she was tackled to the bed.

Finding his way to her core, he didn't know what to do exactly but there was something. So he did the thing that came closest to mind.

Musubi moaned long as the Ashikabi returned her the favor. Her hands were in his hair as Minato went for the things that were in her legs. He had never minded about too much as he just wanted to keep licking her.

He only stopped to tell Musubi that her legs crushed him. So when those went to lay beside her body, he returned to his work. Musubi could feel the tension building up in her body. Now she understood parts of love unknown to her.

Her mind didn't go anywhere else as the sensation were too strong. A ball of pleasure came out and Minato felt her release on him.

When her body relaxed, he did as well and he pulled her up.

Their lips clashed and in the position, they began, both their bodies ready for attention.

Musubi nodded and lowered herself on him.

As a fighter, she was used to pain but not like this. Still, she waited until she was sure that Minato could allow her to do the things she wanted to do for so long.

Her core or at least, a different one, was getting back to his length and girth. There was nothing she could complain about it.

Neither did he. Their hips rocked and bumped until they found a rhythm they could settle for.

The Bear Sekirei was the last one standing but she got slain by her Ashikabi. Her breasts would bounce up and down if he didn't held her so close. Their bodies didn't clash but were one great harmony.

Minato had been a nice guy in his life so he waited until he was sure that Musubi had reached her climax. She did and the signals were all too clear. She bit on his neck softly. He let his own release go.

It hadn't been all great but neither had a reason to complain. The plus outnumbered the minus. When he was sure, he pulled out of her.

"So. How was it?" Musubi asked. Minato's kiss was the only answer she needed.

"Amazing. Musubi, can I ever tell you how happy I am when you got in my life?"

She smiled and kissed him again.

"And the same goes for me. Still, I am happy that you and I had our experience. Is this love?"

"You can be sure about it." Pulling her closer, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. She kissed him and smiled.

"I know of the others. Minato. You waited for me. And I can't be happier you did. But you know the others."

"You talked with them."

"Indeed. I wanted this despite not knowing it. We both got our first times. The others felt they owned it to me. But in return, you'll need to do it with them." He hadn't been too bothered by those words.

"That was kind of them. And don't worry, I will do as you ask. But now, Musubi, want to go again?"

Stamina was a thing that surprised Musubi as they had spent half of the night making love and the other half sleeping. It had been past noon before they got back.

They didn't ignore the others as they got back but both had such smiles on their faces they were drunk on the love they had experienced. It hadn't taken too long before Minato was off again.

The other Sekirei didn't waste too much time on getting their Ashikabi to a bed. Miya had allowed them to have their illicit sexual relationships elsewhere. And with the whole mess over, they could use it.

In the nights after the events, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, and Homura took their Ashikabi out for one long night. They had come back later. All of them beaming. Minato for some reason not wrung out at all.

Miya just sighed as her husband found Minato in his bed after the sixth night. They had taken their toll and now, he was just ready to sleep it off.

The Sekirei would wait now this was all over. Nights of passion were still common but they wouldn't occur too much at one time.

It would be only later a sixth and seventh member joined. The only good thing for Minato was that with Chiho, they had to keep lovemaking down to a human level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I thought, an entire chapter focused on the Sekirei with not too much plot. But hey, I think I could use the break.
> 
> Especially cause the next chapter will have a ton of action and Infinite Stratos.
> 
> But before that, there is going to be an update of Afraid To Shoot Strangers and En Route to a better life first before the next one will come out.
> 
> You guys will have to wait for a bit or look at my other fics.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter as it gave me a bit of material to write out the next ideas. Namely, children will come in their lives.
> 
> I really work better on the fly.
> 
> Guys, thanks for the support I got over the next days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys on the next update.
> 
> Saluut.


	8. Out of the silent planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichika got a whole truckload of problems and Minato got a wise Sekirei who is young of age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure when I'd start writing this bit. I have first wanted to wait until I was done with two of my bigger fics but En Route is now one major pain to deal with.
> 
> So when I got the fight of Rin over, I can focus on something more. Especially with summer rolling by.
> 
> Not that much to say although my life got a little bit more interesting in the last week.

Minato hadn't been too sure when this was going to end but he was wondering what would cause Ichika to snap.

It hadn't been easy on the male pilot yet. And now, it was even worse.

He hadn't heard from Ichika in a few days but now, it looked like a new mail and a new problem for him to solve.

Kusano had been seated in his lap. Her eyes had been drooping over the screen yet she fought to keep awake until it was official bedtime.

So she could read along the lines of what Ichika had to say.

_Hey Minato._

_Things aren't exactly great. If they could be great, to begin with._

_I now have a third problem on my hands. Namely Lingying Huang or Rin like I call to her. She was in middle school and helped me out when Houki was gone._

_You haven't met her but she is a lot like Houki. Or like Yukari, although with a lot more energy and a bit unhinged if you catch my drift._

_The saving grace is that she is not in my class. I already got enough to deal with Houki. And for some reason, Cecilia is also after me._

_I don't have a single good idea of why she is now interested in me._

Minato couldn't help but think about Tsukiumi who wanted to kill him before she calmed down and allowed him to be her Ashikabi.

But Cecilia Alcott was no Sekirei (if she was, the ideas of female supremacy wouldn't be so high in her head) so it was weird that she was interested in Ichika.

_Rin and I had lunch and it was interrupted by those two and we had a bit of wording. I hope you are not angry with me if I called your name in that._

Dismissing any threat to him with the help of his girls, Minato didn't blame Ichika. The younger man was in a position that was rough on anyone.

And he pondered about what anyone could do. He was safe here, MBI would employ later on, and Miya would protect him as long he was here. So there was nothing wrong with the information.

_I'm going to have to call your help Rin's IS. And I'm afraid that I'm going to need more help as I think I'll have more problem with those girls around me._

_We are going to have an Interclass IS tournament in which I gotta fight against Rin which isn't really great as I don't have anything on her IS._

_Also, I'm just wondering. What sort of idiot throws away her entire life and goes out on a limp to get over to a school? That's what she did._

_I have no idea how she did it and I don't want to know. Just some help on her. Last night, after Houki and Cecilia were done with training me or mauling me, you can make the choice, Rin had decided to barge in my room and said that she wanted to switch rooms with me._

_That didn't go very well and we're a few days before we are this fight and I can use your help. And a bit of information on how to deal with her._

_Rin has been in this school for just a week and nearly killed me several times, nearly destroyed my classroom and my bedroom and for some reason, she seems angry with me._

_If you need some information, it's not too different from with Houki. Helped her with bullies at school and hung out with her._

_I also ate at her place when Chifuyu was out to become a pilot._

_So any help man, I can really use about anything man. I'm at my end here._

Noticing he didn't use the  _nee_  what Ichika normally did, Minato guessed that Ichika had been pushed to an edge that even Chifuyu didn't get respect.

Or maybe she got respect but not affection which could hurt a lot more for someone. Especially for someone who was your family.

His youngest Sekirei looked over the whole talk with Ichika. And she frowned.

"Mou, what is wrong with that mean lady? Shouldn't she treat that Ichika boy likes a good person? Kuu is wondering if she even likes him" She pouted on the remark and Minato sighed. Like a lot of Sekirei, she was appealed by the way guys got treated in this day and age and she wasn't happy how things were.

Reading about this made her even angrier. This was just horrible.

"You're right, Kuu-chan but what do you think about this?" Most might wonder why one would ask the opinion of an eight-year-old but Kusano was no longer a normal eight years old.

She was already smart and perceptive from a young age and with the fight they had in the last months, she had been one grown-up young woman. So asking her for some ideas wasn't a bad thing at all.

She was a Sekirei, a race that could be seen as superior to human beings.

"I am not sure but from what I read, she acts a lot like big sis Tsukiumi before she calmed down. I think this Rin person is jealous. And she is acting that out on Ichika. Without thinking over consequences. A bit like a child."

Not wanting to give any comment on that remark, more because Kusano was ready to fall asleep if the big yawn was anything to go by.

"So what do you think I should tell him." The Youngest in the flock just smiled at her brother.

"He should do what big brother does. Trying to love everyone." Making a mental note that he should tell the girl about human relationships, who just had lapsed herself in his arms. But before he could tell her more, she fell asleep on his body.

So it was clear that the tired girl was now getting carried away by her older brother. He put her next to Miya's room, knowing that she wouldn't stay there.

He had some ideas that he should give that kid.

_Hey, Ichika._

_You really can't catch a break, now can you? No joke. With that Rin, it looks like she can be really jealous. Maybe, that is one thing. That girl got some issues._

_The question is how you can attract so many girls. I would wonder how you would be as an Ashikabi. Just wondering about it._

_With my name out there, that might have gone bad but don't worry about it. Perhaps if they know you have me as your buddy, that might be biting for them. I don't see how they can hurt me but for you. Good luck man._

_I'll be sure to look up your opponents Infinite Stratos. But with Matsu, I am going to have a hard time paying her back. That girl has a really perverted mind and it shows in the lovemaking. I already had to pay her back with how much I had to look up that other girl, Cecilia._

_Kusano guessed that Rin is jealous of you being friends with Houki and Cecilia. Even if that term is not correct, there is no other way I can describe it._

_She says she acts like Tsukiumi before she calmed down. I think she is right on that._

_You shook her world views and that caused her to look up for new things in your case. It might be a major pain to think about it, but you have caused her to rethink stuff._

_Now, with Tsukiumi, she had heard some ridiculous stuff on all she had to do when she would have an Ashikabi._

_Looking back at it, she has now done those things she was told (not all of them if I can be honest) but things calmed down later. In any case, good night pall._

After pressing send, Minato noticed how tired he was.

Which was not abnormal given how much time he had spent looking after Kusano. With his studies, looking for a new place to live, his girls that wanted his attention, Ichika that needed his help, Minato certainly got some new issues that he had to scare off. With how things were, he wanted to go to his bed and collapse in it.

It was empty now but it would only take an hour before the Sekirei would sleepwalk in his room. And he was happy that he got some hugs and warm bodies around him.

He didn't want sex now as his body had grown tired and they weren't too far behind.

The next morning.

When he woke up, he was greeted by the face of Kazehana who didn't waste any time of kissing the life out of him. Her wings were just the first that would come out.

A flurry of wings came out of the flock got their kisses. They were greeted by the face of Takehito who just smiled at them.

"Good morning, you all. I hope that you didn't have sex here." Sniffing the air, it was too clean and good for that to have happened here.

"And you didn't. Now, hurry up as we are going to have breakfast soon."

"Eh, Asama-san, where is the landlady?" The doctor just grinned at them and the group gulped.

"The rule that no married couple can have sex here. In my case, that doesn't apply." The group mentally made a note never to ask that again.

With breakfast going over fast, the group just sat down as Takehito proved to be an excellent cook.

When they finally saw Miya, her clothes were disheveled, her hair was unruly, she had a weird step but her face was the biggest smile anyone had ever seen in the place.

Everyone except for Takehito.

And the ones who joined later. Seo had been eating out here again as he blew his jobs again. The only reason that the leech could eat here was that Takehito had felt sorry for Hikari and Hibiki who had landed the most unlucky Ashikabi.

They weren't alone. They had taken their sons with them.

Two kids both from Hibiki and Hikari and they had taken over their mother's ability to shook Seo who had grown used to them but he remained a fried corpse walking.

Minato hadn't been too sure on the names they had given those boys.

Raizou, Raiden, Raimei, RAigou. There wasn't much variety in it although, with their powers, it wasn't surprising.

Being six months old, they caused lots of more problems.

When Takehito and Seo began to chat, it was clear for everyone to move out. Minato trailed to Matsu's room as he had to ask for help.

"I'm wondering if our kids will be like that," Minato muttered as he looked at Matsu and her shapely body in that tight cheongsam. He couldn't help but feel his pants grow tight as he looked at her body. Her behind was even better than she would guess.

"I don't think so, Mina-tan. Unlike that guy, you got some decency and are a better guy overall. When we have those kids, I can't wait till I teach them all about my research." Minato wondered what would happen if that kid would be embarrassed by her mother.

"But before we go over there, I think you need my help on something. What do you need me to do, Mina-tan?"

The Ashikabi got a serious face and looked her in the eyes.

"I need you to look information up for a new Pilot. Lingyin Huang or Rin like Ichika calls her. From what I get, she comes from China and I want you to look up what she uses and how he can counter that."

Matsu sighed. "This is going to be easy. All those countries like to flaunt those girls so getting information is simple."

And it was. At least, for Matsu's standards. Minato was sure that most humans wouldn't be able to hack into sites that were government protected.

A sure deterrent for all those who wanted to cross the Sekirei.

And lo and behold, the Wisdom Sekirei found out about the Infinite Stratos.

Shenlong, made by the Chinese Government. It had been made for close quarters. It had two big weapons.

Souten Gagetsu. From what Minato saw, it was a pair of Chinese scimitar and she could make a double blade form with it. Minato wondered briefly if all weapons were based on old pride.

The other weapon was Ryuhou. A 'supposed' state of the art Impact/Shock Canon. In layman terms, it was a huge canon on the shoulders and it was hard to avoid it. Point-blank range and this thing could do a lot of damage. Ichika would have a hard time avoiding that.

And unlike with Cecilia, it would be difficult for Ichika to destroy that.

Minato was wondering how Ichika would be able to fight against that. And it didn't take long before Minato figured it out.

After leaving Matsu wanting for more and yet satisfied, he went over to the computer.

He was writing his email to Ichika and making out a plan on how Ichika could make out a plan.

In the Infinite Stratos Academy.

Ichika had been training in his own to avoid getting caught up with the machine. Minato's smart plan on how to use his Infinite Stratos proved to be far more effective than either asking Chifuyu or going after training with Houki or Cecilia.

When he got an email from Minato, he had begun his ideas on how he could take on Rin the best way.

It didn't take long before the Inter-Class Tournament began.

Rin looked at the Infinite Stratos ready to do a great fight. She would be able to win.

"Oh, you look confident." Ichika shrugged as he was ready to fight and rip all who said anything different a new one. He was ready to take on Rin without too many problems.

"Well, I got some help." He said to Rin who just smirked.

OST. Fields of Verdun.

"The constants can proceed." Yamada's voice went over the arena.

Ichika nodded to Rin who began to fire her canon. The bullets and aiming were invisible so Ichika tried just to make evasive yet unpredictable movements.

That worked just fine as Rin had no idea how he would do this.

"I can't see your canon but I have to avoid you aiming at me. That makes things just easier for me." Ichika smirked as he was sure now Rin would aim her canons at him.

**In the control room.**

"How is he doing that?" Chifuyu wondered.

"Shelong's impact canon is a third generations weapon. It concentrates on the atmosphere in a solid projectile. But what is Orimura doing?" Maya looked over the specs that she got here in front of her. Ichika had zero problems doing this from what they could see.

"A third-generation weapon like my blue Tears. Yet, it looks like he has no problem with that."

"Will Ichika be okay? I mean, he just avoiding the attacks. But why?" Houki wondered.

"You need to ask, Shinonono?"

In their mind, it was already figured out as Ichika didn't bother wasting time as the moves looked like they were unpredictable.

But there was a pattern in them, yet only one he could see.

**In the Izumono Inn.**

Minato and the others looked over it.

"So this was your plan, Sahashi-san? You certainly made a simple one."

"Those are often the best, Miya-san," Minato answered truthfully and this, this would be for the best for all of them as Minato had made the strategy.

Get close to Rin and finish her off. They just looked at what Ichika had been doing.

"Mou. I don't get it." A small voice came from his lap as Kusano was looking at it.

And she didn't like it.

"Why is that Ichika fighting that Rin girl? If she loves him, why can't she tell him that?"

Minato wondered about it.

"I don't think it's that easy, Kuu-chan. Also, because in this, they have to fight." Kusano still pouted as she found what Ichika and Rin did was stupid.

"But they don't fight like you and the big sisters' fight." The eight-year-old proclaimed and the group turned away from the screen.

"Eh, Kusano-tan. We don't fight. At least, not with Minato."

"That's not true. When you're not here, you are fighting, right? Because you always come home with a nice look on your face. Like you had a good fight."

It caused eight individuals to turn bright red and Miya giggling at them. The sooner they had this talk with Kusano, the better.

Scratch that, they needed to have multiple talks. Especially on the one how Kusano found out that Rin was in love with Ichika.

"Like the landlady this morning. Did she fight with you, Takehito-san?"

That caused Miya and Takehito to choke on their spit as Kusano asked a very simple question yet with a very difficult answer.

Miya could see in the eyes of both Matsu and Kazehana they would never live this down. And with her old views, she guessed this was karma. But at the school, it was clear things went really bad.

**In the arena.**

When Ichika got close enough, he was sure to use his special weapon. Reiraku Byakuya was out and the energy came out from what he saw. He got closer to her but before he could do that, the barrier was shredded and a lot of smoke came from his left. Ichika turned the energy off and looked over to what invaded the place.

An alarm rang off. But besides that, it was as silent as a grave. Rin and Ichika both turned to the smoke.

"The match is canceled! Orimura, Fang. Get the hell out of there."

Chifuyu's cool head had commanded that the gates were shielded to protect the audience. They were safe but couldn't go anywhere.

There was a heat source as whatever was in here with them, was something new. They looked at the source.

And for what Ichika guessed, this was hostile.

With a laser beam, aimed at him and Rin, he proved to be right. "Rin! You need to get the hell out of here!" He could only say that as he saw the beams taking point at her.

He didn't wait until she was okay with it and raced to her. But she didn't take it too kindly.

"Hey, idiot. What are you doing? Let me go." Okay, this was no fun. How the hell was he supposed to fly with her as she kept hitting him?

"Rin. Can you stop that? Do you have any idea how hard it is to pilot this thing with you hitting me?" With a beep behind him, he heard the thing coming after them. He turned to see their assailant.

"That's gotta be an IS." It looked as one although it was huge compared to it and it looked like it was autonomous. There was no response for most of it as it stood there.

"Orimura. Fan. You need to get out of there. The teachers and third years are ready to take care of this." Ichika looked around and he was wondering. Where the hell were they?

State of the art school, his ass.

"But we have to contain it until everyone evacuates!" Cursing in his mind, Ichika sighed.

"So basically, we are sitting ducks till the rest get out of here. Great. Rin. How about we fight this thing?"

Before he could get an answer, he let her go as the beam raced to them.

"Rin. You're up for this!" She nodded and not a moment too soon, really. Because right now, whatever it was, went after them.

They could only evade the damn thing as both of them avoided the damn death machine. When both had some distance, Rin came up with a plan.

"Ichika. I have an idea. If you charge in, I'll cover you. You can only fight close quarters, right?" Ichika nodded.

"Fine. We can do that." The beams raced at them as Rin and the machine fired blows. Ichika went after the machine in the smoke.

**In the control room.**

Chifuyu had a hard time defusing Cecilia and despite the act of cool and levelheaded, she was worried sick for Ichika.

What didn't help matters was the fact that the doors were blocked. That was just one more thing that they had to worry about.

Just their luck.

While the panic was creeping into it, they asked the government. But things weren't just working out for them.

"So we just have to wait and see." And with that, Cecilia had begun again to ask and they could just wait.

**In the arena.**

Ichika had a hard time on this and the bickering of Rin didn't make things easier on him. They just couldn't stop deciding what to do.

It didn't take long before Ichika figured something out. "Rin, I don't think we're fighting against a human."

"What are you talking about? The Infinite Stratos is a machine."

"No. That's not what I meant. I don't think that there is a human inside that thing." Ichika stated the idea that was in his mind. Something new he gotta ask Minato about.

"What are you talking about? An IS won't move unless someone pilots it." But now, the machine wasn't coming after them.

"But hey. She hasn't attacked us now. Like she only does that when we go after her." But she shook her head when she made the link.

"It's impossible. You can't pilot it without a pilot in it. That's just how it is." But they looked at it.

"Just humor me. What if? What in the hypothetical sense if we are fighting an unmanned unit?" The smoke was drifting apart and the two just looked at the machine that was out there.

"If you are saying that, how are we supposed to defeat that thing?"

"I think we can. After all, if we don't have to worry about a human being, why should be held back?" Rin looked at him in a bit of wonderment.

"All we got? Ichika, what are you getting at?"

"I got something. An ace up my sleeve. Reiraku Byakuya. I can use that as Yukihira's extra weapon. So I can use it. The weapon is too strong to really use all of it. But I think I can make it work. Problem is that my shield Points will be eaten away."

Rin just sighed and went for it. "Okay, Mr. Confident. I'll listen to you."

"You shoot at it with your canon. Don't hold back. I'll give you the signal." Rin nodded.

"You do know the shot won't connect." Ichika shook his head.

"That isn't a problem. Ready?"

Rin nodded at him and both of them made themselves ready. Before he could actually get close to it. The good news was that Rin actually kept calm about it but it wasn't going to work out that great.

When they heard a voice, he turned to Houki. What the damn hell was that idiot doing here?

"Ichika! If you're a real man, you better beat this thing!" His eyes glared at her.

"Houki, I don't need you to tell me that. And what the hell are you doing here? You're putting yourself in extreme danger. Get out of here."

When the machine aimed at Houki, there was something that didn't stop him from rushing in. When Rin loaded her canon, he just glared at her but moved to her firing line.

"Idiot. What are you doing? Get out."

Just fire. Do it or we are all going to die!" He shouted at the Chinese candidate. Rin just cursed under her breath and fired the gun.

It did hit him but he just used the power he got from it to power up. In his head, he wondered why the hell he did this stupid thing. Play the hero. He really wondered why he did this.

When he reached top speed, he just clashed in the machine and with the full power, he hit the machine over and over again. Unfortunately, he didn't pay attention as he severed the limbs. Somehow, he heard the lines, 'Johnny, I hardly knew ya.'

But that all besides, he had no idea what happened next as an explosion followed. It destroyed the machine and it took him nearly with it. But he just laid down.

"Ichika." He heard a few voices shout until he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he woke back up, he looked at Rin moving to close to him.

"What are you doing?" He shouted which caused their heads to collide.

"I'm just worried about you. Don't take that the wrong way!"

He moved back and looked at her. "So why are you here? Actually, what happened?"

"That is a very good question." He turned to a third pain. He was wondering if what Minato said was right about him. That by defeating Cecilia, he changed her world views.

"But that leaves the question? What are you doing here, Huang-san?" There was something irritating at the voice of hers.

"Right back at you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check on my wounded classmate. And I have no idea why you are here. You shouldn't be here."

"Well, I can be here. I'm Ichika's childhood friend."

"Well, I am his childhood friend as well." Great, now Houki joined.

He waited five minutes until he shouted. "Can someone now please tell me what the hell went down? And Houki. I have a question for you!" He looked at her with a glare.

"What the hell where you thinking, idiot. You could have died or wounded!"

"Don't yell at me, idiot!"

"I am the idiot who got an IS!" He shouted and that shut her up.

"And you don't have one yet so for Pete's sake, woman. Don't put yourself in danger like that. And can now someone tell me how things went down." Ichika shut her up and turned to the two others.

"It looks like you defeated that machine but there's too much left from it. What little remains are up for examination." Cecilia answered and now, Ichika got somewhere.

"But the explosion."

"You caused too much damage for it. So it exploded. And that took you out." Ichika just laid his head back in the pillow.

"So in the end, it worked, huh?" The girls would have started bickering until they were chased out by the nurse.

It was an elderly lady who just shook her head on the display and Ichika wondered if it was because of the girls or because of him. In all regards, he had to spend the night in the place.

He was happy as he wasn't moving his legs anytime soon. But before he was done, he took his cellphone.

It wouldn't be a long mail so he started typing.

_Hey Minato._

_I'm not dead but I have been close to it. I suppose that you know all about that. I and Rin had our match although I don't have to tell you what invaded us._

_It was some unmanned drone. At least, I guess that is what it was. I managed to destroy it but what wasn't destroyed is up for examination. I suppose that if you want to look into it, you can ask that Matsu-san of yours. You got my regards to her. I am afraid that I'll need her help soon._

_The girls have been fighting over me and with Rin, it looks like things are not calming down._

_In any case, sorry to have you worried._

_I'll be sure to send more messages soon._

For Minato, it had been an uneasy night. Despite being used as hug toy and being able to fall asleep, normally, it had been uneasy for him.

He was relieved, to say the least when he heard from Ichika. Matsu had her work cut out for him.

He pitied the boy in the circus he gotten himself into but pitied himself even more.

He would have to make up for the Sekirei and that might be costing him. When he looked to his side, he asked Kusano's opinion again. Especially on Rin. And the answer was that Rin was in love with Ichika but couldn't admit it. But that was something weird as none of the big sisters had any problem with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie. This isn't my best work out there but like with Afraid To Shoot Strangers, I gotta deal with it. I'm not the type of author who would just leave huge chunks out just because I want to write pieces out in his own head.
> 
> But I got some bad news when you like this fic cause it's going to take a while before we work on new stuff.
> 
> In my own personal life, my school year comes to an end and in the next week, I have my exam. When I am done with that, I'm going on holiday for a week to Turkey. When I'm back home, the week after I'm going to a festival. So things might get rocky from here on out.
> 
> Even with that, I first want to work on En Route to a better life. Like this, I have to deal with a huge clusterfuck of a chapter. I want to get that over and done with. Similar is Afraid to Shoot Strangers. When I'm done with volume 3, which is a major pain as well, I can work on something new.
> 
> And cause I write this parallel to Stories Told, I first want to work on that new chapters. Next matches are original stuff which I find easier to write out. I got the match of Ichika vs Mattheus and Aine vs Hayuru. That is going to be a twist.
> 
> Before we are done with those chapters, it can take a while. If you an update, this will be either Sekirei focused or just some small stuff.
> 
> So here you know what my schedule is. The high amount of major pains to write out. And with my summer job, it's only a question how much time I can spend writing.
> 
> And if you guys want some new stuff to read and write "MORE", I'd suggest you check out what else I got written out.
> 
> Saluut.


	9. Bring your daughter to the slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Ichika both got to deal with a person whose gender isn't really 100% sure.
> 
> With very different outcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. It has been some time. Sorry, but I wanted to finish the chapters of this fic counterpart Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Stories Told. That is the fic that had my focus for a good while.
> 
> At the time I started this chapter, I still was busy covering Rin's introduction in the series and the other events. Here, we are already at Charlotte's introduction so this fic is stepping up the punch.
> 
> But I had a promise so we'll see where this gets from here on out.
> 
> Besides that, I joined a Sekirei server and if you guys don't know it yet.
> 
> I commissioned an artwork where a Sekirei kisses Minato.
> 
> The only thing is that this Sekirei is not from his canon harem. You get no guesses.
> 
> Got two of those now.
> 
> With one on the way.
> 
> Oslight is the artist. Check it out on DeviantArt.

"So you really are the only guy out there?" Dan Gotanda asked Ichika Orimura, an old friend of him, as they were currently trying to kill each other.

In a video game.

"You really are lucky if you ask me." The redhead said as he thumped his old middle school buddy.

"Did you even read my emails, Dan? And I mean read. Not skim over and think. I am at a high school with only girls as far as you can go." Ichika asked with a deadpan face. And a deadpan voice as well.

"I did. And ain't that grand to be in." Ichika didn't take his eyes off the screen but he sighed.

He would have paid a ton more to visit Minato now but he couldn't make the visit to Shinto Teito in one day and be back in time. So he decided to go for the middle ground and visit Dan Gotanda. He regularly ate at their place when he was in middle school.

Rin was a part of their group. Back when life was normal.

When his life was normal.

"I think you forgot one bit. The girls are insane and that is running a contest for the understatement of the year. They need to have some sort of shrimp looking after them (who might or might not be into my sister) cause I don't think they got any sort of mental health. Do you know how Rin is? The rest is like that as well. In some regards. And I still don't get why Alcott is interested in me." Ichika said and Dan couldn't help but sigh.

"Idiot." Even with Ichika learning to be sharper, he was still clueless about different parts of love. From what he heard (and jealousy translated in his brain to what sort of heaven Ichika must be in surrounded by all those beauties), that girl must have fallen in love with him.

"But you didn't tell me you were friends with Minato Sahashi. Now that is one lucky son of a gun." Dan was floored that not only Ichika went to a school, filled with nothing with women who were all really, really hot and being the only guy for a three clicks direction in any way but that he was friends with a guy who already had a harem filled with alien hotties.

"Yes, but he is lucky in the fact that the Sekirei shower him with love and affection. From what he told me, only Tsukiumi tried to kill him. And she stopped."

"He still is lucky," Dan said and nothing wasn't going to change that opinion.

"He went to hell and back for those girls. And that did a number on him. The things he has done to protect others. It is incredible. It is also what keeps me alive."

"He's like the father you never had." And Dan now wanted to shoot himself in the head for saying such stupid things. Family was always a very touchy subject with Ichika. It didn't matter who you were. You didn't talk with Ichika about that.

For Dan, it was the same although for different reasons. He had met Chifuyu once and he had an idea he liked what he saw for her body but that woman was way too strict for his liking.

Not to mention her too high standards. Nine outa ten she would die alone or she would start banging her brother. And if they now had some cloned twin of him or other sisters hidden away only waiting to come out and fuck or fuck up Ichika, that would only make sense in the long run.

Dan shook his head. That was weird. He should stop looking at weird sites on the Internet.

"Not really." Ichika's voice made clear in how much hot water Dan was but that at least, he was out of the frying pan.

Now, if he would be back out the fire, was a different matter altogether.

"More like the older brother I never had. He is the one who helps me out with my issues. Although I fear that he has to pay up big time for with his Sekirei for what he is doing for me."

"How come?" Dan asked, genuinely interested.

"The Sekirei that looked up the information for me is called Matsu. From what Minato told me, she's about one of the smartest things on the planet, defeating Tabane-san and she is a huge pervert."

"You call that a bad thing?" Dan snorted as he heard Ichika talking about that.

"Too much of one thing is never a good thing." Ichika retorted and Dan was figuring it out now.

After a while, Ichika just sighed.

"We talk about this like we have experience but Minato told me that one girl is one thing. Having seven girls after you and making sure they are happy means that you need some recovery every so often."

Ichika wasn't really ashamed. With guys, you just needed to be clear. That way, you can avoid a lot of big problems.

Minato was damn lucky with the Sekirei whose entire race was based around love and devoting themselves to one person. For them, having multiple Sekirei winged to one Ashikabi wasn't such a big thing.

Minato stood out cause he managed to get a Sekirei who was winged by another Ashikabi. And that Ashikabi was also with him in this.

Dan sighed.

"You still have more chance of getting a girlfriend than me? Things aren't easy for me and Kazuma." Kazuma was another friend and turned out that he and Dan went to the same high school. Not abnormal.

"The difference Dan is that when you take a girlfriend, you at least do not get killed. And my gut tells me that I will have more girls to worry about."

And there went Dan's sympathy right out the window. "You sure? Your gut tells you that."

"Yup. One. Two. Three." The door was kicked open by a short girl with red hair similar to Dan's own. The get-up she had was great for at home but not great for when you would go out. That would have been shameless.

She was wearing a loose pink tank top that hung loose on her body. And her shorts were open. Was this a girl who went to a private all-girls middle school? Ichika wondered as the girl just had a bored face on.

"Bro, your lunch is ready. Come down to eat already." Then she noticed who Ichika was in the room as well.

"Ichika?" She was a surprised tone.

And that's when Dan decided that Ichika's gut was the most reliable problem detector and that Ichika decided he was relieved when Dan told him about his little sister who was crushing on him.

Something that both boys wanted to avoid.

Didn't stop him from being polite.

"Ah, Ran. Been sometime. Sorry for the bother." With the bracelet that was Byakushiki, he looked at Ran who took some time to look down on her outfit.

For some reason, she turned behind the door. Ichika still tried to figure out why.

"Well, eh. I didn't know you were here." She said in a bit more proper getup.

"I could get away from hell. And going to Shinto Teito is a bit long to go to."

"Shinto Teito? What would you do there?" Ran asked and he sighed. He had to explain that to her, right?

"Ran, couldn't you knock? Now, he'll think you're a woman with shame?" Dan's little sister glared at him, causing him to shut up.

That was never good and maybe Dan understood what Ichika meant with the school not being a great place.

"Gotta agree with him on that," Ichika said and Ran just blushed a storm.

"In any case. Ichika, do you want lunch? We still have leftovers. And you need to tell me what you meant with Shinto Teito." And with that, she left to the kitchen.

The two boys stood up and Dan couldn't help but sigh.

"Like that at your school? Same as her?"

"Yep."

"I take it back. You're one poor SOB."

"That I am and don't you ever forget that."

When they made their way downstairs, Ran had changed into different clothes.

An apron was worn now by her and she stood by the table while the boys ate. Ichika wasn't paying much attention to it.

He just continued.

"Well, Ichika-san. Please make yourself at home." Looking up to her, he just nodded and continued eating.

"Then don't mind if I do." He just continued eating and focused on his food.

"Hey, Ichika-san. Do you have a girlfriend at your school?"

Sharing just one look with Dan, he knew how much a landmine this girl was laying for him.

"No. And I do not intend to get one." Ran smiled at him.

"I see. That is good news. I suppose you're not looking elsewhere?" Her voice and smell were just a bit too sweet to make Ichika sweat.

"No. Like I said, not looking and not getting one any time soon." He said and he started eating again.

After lunch, he would make his way back.

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Dan," Ichika said after they were done eating. He was still in his shorts and shirts and ready to leave before it got too cold.

"You're welcome. So anything I should know?" Ichika pressed a paper in his hand.

"Those are the contact details of Minato Sahashi. If you need some help or you'll get a call from him, it might be because of me. In any case, Dan. I'll see you."

Dan looked to the mail and phone number. "Why do you want me to have the phone number of this guy?"

"In case something happens, you have a way to contact me."

Dan looked at it and nodded. "Thanks. We'll keep in touch." When the redhead closed the door, he made a sigh.

His sis would fit right on with that school. And Ichika didn't make a joke there.

"Hey Bro." There were some chills running right his spine. "Is it true that Ichika doesn't have a girlfriend?

Now, he could either let this girl walk all over him or do like Ichika. Be cool and calm and make her fear him.

"So far, Ichika said he is not looking for love right now. So sis, if I were you, I'd wait for a bit. He might be an idiot but he got some brains running for him."

Not used to the way he talked, Dan passed his sister. He had some games to finish. He could also look at the address. As long he didn't need it, he would just keep it in mind.

Meanwhile, Ichika walked back to the ISA. There was a slight reluctance. He was not looking forward to this going back to his school and down in his spine, he could feel that the problem was going his way again.

And when he reached the school, he turned out to be right.

With a smile, that made some doubt her sanity, Maya announced that Houki was going to move. Reason for being?

Looks like the second male pilot was found.

And let it be Ichika who did not believe that one bit.

Despite that, Houki vehemently protested to the whole interaction but at the end, she had little choice but move out. Ichika prevented her to call out some stupid things that were going to bite him in the ass.

He knew that his debt towards Minato was only getting bigger and bigger now.

But the news of a new 'male' pilot was too much to ignore.

Remembering when he could help and not be an inconsiderate guy, Ichika booted up the roster Minato send him.

For this week, it looked like that the Sunday was out as Minato was out.

The same could be said for Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. That was just his luck.

A guy who could make his own luck was getting more and more interesting.

Especially if he got a punk around.

So when he saw the small note, Ichika thanked Minato for this.

_In case you absolutely need help, Ichika and I'm not around. This is the number of Matsu. She is my Wisdom Sekirei. Her day is on Friday this week so when you're sure that you are going to need help but I am not available. Don't worry about it._

_I talked with her about this and she is okay with it._

_But only when you're sure that you need some help. And it cannot wait._

Dialing the number, Ichika now remembered that this was the very first time that he would speak to one of the Sekirei.

Hell, it would be the first phone call to Shinto Teito. Most of the time, Ichika relied on mails to get across. But this couldn't wait and he needed some heads-up.

Right now.

It didn't take long before he got the call. Now, he was expecting some chipper high pitched tone like with Tabane, the voice that he got was calm and collected.

"Hello. Who is this?" Why did this voice put him at such ease?

"Good evening. Am I speaking to Matsu-san?" Ichika asked politely to the woman.

"Yes, it is. And you might be who exactly?" The voice got a bit more suspicion. Praying that Minato didn't lie about it, Ichika revealed himself to the Wisdom Sekirei.

"I'm Ichika Orimura. I suppose Minato has told me about you all."

"Ichika Orimura-san? You're calling me right now? Mina-tan said that you might call in case you need him and he's not available."

Noting the nickname and the prospect of teasing Minato with it, given the fact that Ichika was often saved by the Ashikabi, he denied himself that, Ichika continued to speak to the Sekirei.

"He did. Might I ask where Minato is?"

"Mina-tan is out with Kagari-tan and let me tell you that I am not going to disturb then now."

Not wanting to get burned by one of the two and knowing Kagari had been wanting for one good boning from the Ashikabi for a good while, Matsu hoped that Ichika got a good reason to call her.

"Well, I think you're that Sekirei that looked up all the data for me, right?" Noticing that Ichika was just as relieved to talk to her, Matsu could somehow see and gather enough information about how Ichika and Minato would get along.

Even from the way he spoke, they were similar.

"Indeed, I did. Mina-tan was very good with repaying me for all the favors. If I wasn't bound by that rule."

She began to drool and she shook her head. Now was not the time.

Especially since Ichika didn't need to hear that what she and Mina-tan all did.

Maybe this time, she could ask to get Uzume-tan and Chiho-baby in her bed.

While group sex was not that unusual in the bed of them, both Uzume and Chiho took a strong liking to Kazehana for whatever reason. It was not that often they joined the whole other group in this.

Besides Kagari-tan, they all have been there and done that.

Multiple times even.

Going back to Ichika (and storing the information in her mind of a promise), she giggled.

"Now, I know I shouldn't disturb you but I have a request for you. And this could not wait till later. Have you picked up any news of a new male Pilot?" Ichika asked, hoping that Matsu wouldn't get mad at him for asking.

The silence was a bit deafening as Ichika could hear the clacking of a keyboard.

"Ichika. Hey, Ichika-tan. You still out there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, Matsu-san. But what went wrong?" He asked in worry. Not only for her but also for him.

Matsu made a laugh that was more akin to an insane person. "Hey, Ichika-tan. Looks like those idiots who are working at your school are really stupid. That person that is going to be sent to you is called Charles Dunois. Before you're wondering, Dunois is the largest Infinite Stratos production and development corporation in France." Matsu told him that little titbit.

"That is good to know. What else do you get?" Ichika asked as most likely, this person did not just send his pleasure to this place.

"Ichika-tan, can I ask what you're thinking?"

"That for some reason, I'm going to be used as an idiot. And for this, Matsu-san. Can you see if this is a guy that is going to be sent to the school?" Matsu smiled as she was now sure of it.

"Not at all. Ichika-tan, before this whole thing as the Internet, is red hot buzzing about this new male and the circulation is going on. Do you ever check the internet?" She asked in a bit of a surprise.

"Let just say that with my school, it is pretty hard to do. So you're saying that this Charles Dunois is not a guy?" Ichika wondered how those Sekirei would react to this school. It would not end well and it would not be pretty.

"Not at all. In fact, this Charles Dunois did not exist until now. I can't find anything back on him. No birth records, no medical files, no schooling. Nothing." Matsu admitted. She was being played and if there is one thing that Matsu loathed, it was being played.

She was the player for Pete's sake.

"So I am wrong in assuming that this person did not exist before this whole circus?" Ichika asked in a bit of incredulity.

"You're not wrong at all, Ichika-tan. Heck, you're sharper than I would give you credit for. There is nothing back and it just means that he did not exist. There is something I did find back on this and there are some mentions of a Charlotte Dunois that pops up every so often."

That made the Wisdom Sekirei and the Byakushiki Pilot turning the gears in their brain.

"That has to be this Charles!"

Both said the same thing at the same time as it was now clear that this male Pilot was nothing more than a publicity stunt.

"You're indeed smart like Minato said you were, Matsu-san," Ichika told Matsu as he began to have positive feelings towards her.

Not in the romantic sense but more in the friendly sense.

"Thank you, Ichika-tan. And you're sharper than you let on." He saw that as a compliment from the Sekirei of Wisdom.

"Give my regards to Minato. With this, I can work. Good evening, Matsu-san." Ichika told the woman and she smiled.

Closing the call to Ichika, she wondered.

How the date of Mina-tan and Kagari-tan would have gone and how she would ask her Ashikabi to repay the favor.

Meanwhile, Minato laid next to Kagari. Both of them were naked as the day they were born. Both had been drenched in sweat, among other bodily fluids.

Both were also exhausted yet, it was something that both had been wanting.

She was hot. Not just her body.

All of the Sekirei were beautiful in their respective way.

Her body inside was hot. She was so nice to hug in the bed. Like she was a giant hot-water bottle. That made this nice, as well as the room they requested, was extremely cool.

Which made this feeling of their bodies pressed together so much nicer.

Minato wondered how Hayato must feel with Akitsu when they bumped uglies.

In a totally not awkward fashion, they met the two when the Ashikabi of the South was going to do the same thing with the woman who was basically Kagari's sister. Yeah, not awkward at all.

Minato didn't ponder about it.

Hayato had repaid the debt. Looks like they were back now.

His nine Sekirei had been winged by him again and by the exception of Mutsu, they were all female.

And great, his thoughts went that way.

Shaking that thought of his head, Minato looked back to Homura. She looked at him with her eyes, twinkling.

He had seen that look on everyone. On Kusano, on Musubi, on Tsukiumi, hell. Even on Uzume, Kazehana, Matsu, and hell, even on Chiho.

But never on her.

It made Kagari look really cute in his opinion.

Not that he minded it.

They had spent one long day together. And damn, did they enjoy it.

"So ready to go again? I do want to do more." Kagari said as she moved her hips to connect with her Ashikabi. She pushed herself up as she felt his arousal growing.

Meeting the hot pot, Minato couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of this.

Unlike the others of his harem, Kagari could ride him without too many issues.

That was one thing that the other big chest made hard to do. Chiho was expected from that but the others had a hard time finding the right balance. More than often, they would land tits first on his face.

Not that Minato was against on that. In fact, he liked to feel the soft mounds on his face. He got prepared for it when they landed.

That is why he preferred to have the girls underneath him.

They weren't allowed to ride him until they had found their balance. Musubi was the first although errors often came over.

But the sight of a girl ridding him without fear of being crushed made this so much better.

While she wasn't going fast on him, both of them made it special by feeling each other up. His hands went to her breasts.

They were not as huge as the others but he did not mind that one bit. Not when he could feel Kagari writhe in his lap.

Making his way up, they were now facing each other, they kissed each other and Kagari could feel Minato holding off.

Always so considerate, this guy.

She wondered how it was possible that he was her Ashikabi. The others, sure, she could see why every last one of them fit with Minato.

But herself, for her life, she could not figure out why she did.

But they did somehow and for all what was wrong with this world, the fire maiden could feel how pleasure was build up.

Oh, sure. She had done this multiple times but still, it was something different from her Ashikabi. So when she did, she could feel how her own pleasure ball was building up. It wasn't too long before she could feel the heat in her body and convulsing to the point that was nearly painful for Minato.

With an arched back, Minato released his pleasure in her. When she was done, she fell back on him.

Minato gave her a kiss when she came to her senses.

"You're too sweet," she said as Minato could only sheepishly laugh at her. Kagari was still struggling with her transformation.

"Hey, I'm your Ashikabi. I gotta take care of you. Like I do with everyone." The guy said as Kagari made her way closer to him and moved her arms around his neck.

Shaking her head, she could only wonder and think and question herself so many things.

"That is true but I am not going to let others in my bed. I know you've done with the others when they are together." Minato only rolled his eyes on that. There were jabs from multiple guys on that.

Takano, Oosumi, Shigi Jin. All those guys had winged a single Sekirei and were often at the Inn to come over.

The four jabbed at Minato, quite often.

They didn't know half of it.

The craziest Minato had ever gotten into (as they came to him), was with Kazehana, Musubi, Chiho, Uzume, and Matsu. Five women. That was way too crazy for him.

After that, none of the Sekirei got any action for a week until he recovered.

Not just his organ. He was sure that his reserves he got down there were also gone.

So they had to wait. And Kagari was the first who got any action after that.

"Indeed. And I am not going to stop it with you. I allow only you to see me naked. But in any case, I'm drained. So goodnight, my Ashikabi." Kissing him, she fell asleep. Cause they weren't moving, Minato decided to fall asleep as well.

He thought back on the day he had today. In the most often events, when Minato went on dates with his Sekirei, they hung out or went to restaurants or to amusement parks.

When Kusano was not a part of it, they would end up in a bang. Most likely, it would be ending like this on this occasion.

Weirdest part this time?

It was Kagari who asked for her time. With her Ashikabi.

It was unusual for the silverette to ask for a day out with Minato. Not that he was opposed to it. He loved hanging out with each of his girls.

And because it would end with a bang, he did not mind it one bit. He was off today as well and his schoolwork had caught up.

When they went out, he was quite frankly flabbergasted by her outfit.

Instead of a normal outfit, Kagari had taken a page from Chiho.

The human girl often wore a white summer dress and a large sunhat.

And that was what Kagari was wearing now. It was just a lot sexier than what Chiho pulled off.

Making the mental note that he should thank Uzume and Chiho for the outfit, Minato could only drink in the sight in front of him.

Kagari wore the dress and it had no sleeves on it as well. It gave him a generous sight for her cleavage. It also had a black, thin belt as an accessory. Plus the large sunhat, Minato could feel his heart beating out of his chest and his salvia being forced down his throat.

"How do I look?" Homura asked bashfully. Minato could only watch her with his mouth open.

"Beautiful." He breathed out. He felt like he was blown out of his field and she smiled at him.

Offering her an arm, she took it and they walked away.

Matsu waited until they were off before she began to laugh out loud on the expression. She had now so many pictures taken and laughing at them might have caused her to suffocate. This was plenty of good blackmail material.

For Kagari. She had Minato eating out of her hand.

And other places if she required.

Tsukiumi could only sigh. She had grown long used to the feeling of jealousy to the point it became nearly not feelable. She had to ask fashion tips from the odd two.

Speaking of those two, Uzume could only giggle. She had a very good reason to do so.

Namely, because Chiho was pouting. She was not happy with the outfit that Kagari was wearing. Turning to her Sekirei who was not calming down, she could only share a look with Tsukiumi. When their eyes met, they could only do one thing.

Sigh together.

Musubi was clueless on the interaction but was happy for Homura who had made his way out. As for Kazehana. The wistful smile on her face said it all.

"When do you think Big Brother and Big Sis be back home?" Kusano asked Chiho who could only wonder.

"Tomorrow, most likely, Kuu-chan. I think around noon?" Chiho asked the youngest one. With the human sitting in Uzume's lap and Kusano's small stature, they were on the same height.

Kazehana nodded on that question. "Indeed. They'll be happy to be together." The girls just went back inside.

Tsukiumi was the next one for a date and she had requested to go alone.

For the others, it just meant that the sooner this school year was over, the better.

The desperation of having their own place came back with a vengeance. The sooner they could make love with their husband in their own confinements, the better.

After all, having kids was now their biggest plan.

In a switch of events, Minato was taken out by Kagari and he had no issue with that.

The coffee shop was the first stop they had.

In the last weeks, he had no time. She was still at her job and they missed each other. Not wanting to fall in that trap, Minato had waited until she was home once and they just got to talk.

In the place, a quiet and relaxed shop, Minato and Kagari took a seat. A comfortable corner where they could sit and flirt without being disturbed.

Both of them had nothing fancy so they both had a normal cup. Minato took his with milk, no sugar but Kagari went for black.

"If I drink any different, I'll notice it with my shift. And in the next year, we will take different courses." Minato raised an eyebrow on that remark.

Sipping from his cup, he asked the question.

"Oh, I suppose it will be because you'll have kids, right?" Kagari could only make a bitter chuckle.

"Indeed. I never thought I would be the one carrying one. But hey, I don't want to be left out. I want to have a child. Just like the others." Her feet had left her shoe and it was rubbing against his leg. Minato tried not to ignore it and made it clear that he liked the ministrations from her.

He was a pretty sensitive guy after all. And he was something who returned the favor to others. It didn't take long before that Kagari felt the feet of Minato on her legs.

And damn, did she feel it. That was just great to feel on her body.

Sure, she was one hell of a sexy woman but most of her focus came to her long, mature standing. Not the tits she had on her body. It was something she noticed with Minato.

With the others, except for Kusano, their upper assets were his main focus. Not difficult to understand that expect for herself, most of his Sekirei were well endowed.

In her case, that was not so but the legs were something she had taken from her transformation.

And for some reason, she enjoyed the fact that she was the only one who had the legs to show off. But during the time, there was not much said between them. Just the enjoyment of each other and the small stuff you can do without getting too far.

They didn't get too many looks. Which was great given the fact that neither of them wanted to see this.

It was something else with Musubi or Kazehana. Both were heavily infatuated by the idea of love and destiny.

Given her life as a test subject, Homura was more cynical to it. Especially after the thing that Minaka did to her when she was a guy.

That was why she was so deadset of finding a female Ashikabi (although that was very difficult) to preserve her masculinity. Otherwise, she would turn into what she was now and that was an idea that abhorred her.

But here, she was now.

Winged by an Ashikabi who had no problem with her transformation, the two could live with that. And the others as well.

Although the idea of getting in bed with the others. That was not going to happen. Mainly because the others would tease her with her body.

And she was not going to burn them up.

That would ruin the mood.

"So you're not going to say anything?" Kagari asked while she stirred in her coffee. Minato met her grey eyes and blushed.

"What do you want me to say?" Minato asked.

"How long are you going to keep up this, Minato? I am talking about Ichika."

The silverette asked her Ashikabi and damn, unlike the others, they wanted to get this on.

If they wanted to have kids, they should have sex not just sometimes but all the time. Summer would great to ride him dry.

Even if she had to join in the fun with the others.

"Kagari. I want to help, Ichika. I did with all of you. I cannot walk away. I owe that to him. I helped you, Uzume, Chiho-chan. You know me."

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but fall in love with him again. "Minato. You're not seeing the whole picture. Sure, you can help him but for how long? We don't know how it will pan out. It's not like the Sekirei Plan. There's no end goal in sight." Minato looked to the window.

"You know. My entire life was an empty and disconsolate husk. There was nothing. And yet, here I am. In Todai, married to six aliens."

"Seven aliens and a human." Homura corrected.

"Okay. Eight if you want to put that way. But my life changed for the better. With you. With all of you. I don't know what it will bring. But until Ichika can take care of himself and find a solution, we're gonna help him. Besides, in the school year, Kagari, I can't look for a place. In the summer, we'll have time to go looking. Because believe me. I also want to find our own nest."

The Flame Sekirei groaned on that bit of badly tried humor. "Just 'cause we're birds, does not mean you have to use that line." That was such a bad pun.

"I know, I know. Sorry. But I'm just thinking. If you want to have kids. I just wonder if they'll get your powers?"

Kagari pondered on that as she sipped her coffee.

"If you look at Seo, that will happen most likely. Although you'll be a better husband than that slouch will ever be. And a better man to begin with. Ironic coming from me."

Trying to ignore that, Minato couldn't help but ponder.

Kagari had not only grown tits. She had switched down there in ways that most plastic surgeons could only dream off.

Her dick had disappeared and it had grown a vagina in place. Minato did not ask how that all happened due to him and was happy not knowing it.

She had become a woman and that was still something they had all come to terms to.

"I am just thinking about how our kids will turn out. Because, Kagari, believe me. You're not the only ones. I am just thinking about their characters will be."

Kagari smirked. "Mine will be like me. Cool and handsome. And with a level head. So I think my child will be great."

"If I'm the father, that kid will have traits from me. So that will keep yours down. Besides that, you're not going to be jealous if it turns out to be a boy?" Minato could not help but teasing Kagari who unlike with Matsu, could only furiously blush at him.

The glare she leveled was the same with Chiho. Utterly adorable but non-threatening.

"I do hope that she will learn some tricks from me," Kagari said as she was not sure if she wanted to have a boy. It would make her jealous as Minato would say.

"If it is a boy, I think he'll be like you said. Cool and levelheaded. I wonder how the other children will turn out."

Kagari could only smile. Matsu's child would be smart. Like her mother but if she was just as perverted? That was a good question.

Kazehana? That was something. A tease, that was for sure. But all in good fun, that was for sure. If she was like the mother, even Minato's genes. Same could be said about Uzume.

Kagari hoped that none of the kids would go for the Ashikabi of the bunch. Chiho's child with Minato would be an extremely powerful Ashikabi. An Ashikabi born from two Ashikabi's of which the father both were Ashikabi's as well.

A third-generation Ashikabi. That was sure to be a strong Ashikabi.

Musubi. She was wondering how that would go. Either they would turn out like their father. Smart and with a good sense of honor.

Much like their mother but somewhat airheaded. Which would be great.

Shaking her head, she should talk with their sister-wives. Because if they would try now, they got a couple of months to try to get knocked up. During the summer, Kagari wondered if they would get Ichika over. And they could look around.

Sure, prizes in the capital were stupidly high but they could pay for that no problem.

In the meantime, Minato edged closer. Their foreheads touched and their eyes met when they were close enough.

An older barista looked down on it.

Young love, a beautiful sight. Good catch, you two. She had seen it so many times in her shop. It made the job worth it.

A soft kiss pressed on her lips. And with that, they could sit there for hours.

But they had some stuff to do so they went out. Minato paid up the tab they had and in the weather, it was good so they could enjoy their day together.

She also had a pickup on the book store. Minato was not allowed to see what she wanted as she was trying to hide it frantically.

As long it was not a book where they could order toys, Minato was fine with that.

He was not going to let Matsu or Kazehana use toys on Chiho or Uzume or Musubi. When that door opened, the door to him would open.

And that was not on his list.

Even so, he waited inside and he looked around. For this semester, he had to read a couple of good books and he had a hard time, getting the right one.

So while Kagari was on hers, Minato went around. His luck worked out as he found the books he had been looking for.

It was hard to find some decent copies of those books. Guys were going to beg him for getting extras. Which was fine with him.

Minato was not a guy to hold grudges or hold onto debts. But a favor returned was always nice.

On the store, he ran into a sight that was getting more and more familiar.

"Jin?" Minato turned a familiar black hair. Turning around was indeed Jin Sokai. The storage worked winged Yashima after he beat the crap out of Junichi.

He wore a bit more familiar clothes. A black shirt with some drawings on it and a couple of jeans on his legs.

"Hello, Minato. Weird to see you around."

"What are you doing here?" Jin turned to his side and showed a CD. Minato wondered what sort of music it was at it had Hybrid Theory on it.

"This place owns a couple of CD's that you are hard-pressed to find. And Yashima likes it so. It's a present. You're here with one of your Sekirei, right?"

When Minato turned his head, Jin saw the silver hair of Kagari humming and looking for stuff.

"Ah. Didn't take her for a bookworm."

"Kagari likes to read. And the same goes for me. You don't have work?"

Jin shook his head with a twinkle in his eyes. "Nope. The place got a foam problem. So far, there is not much we can do. I got a few days off. Which I am very grateful for now. You still got that offer open for the whole MBI thing?"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "You're looking for a new job." Jin just shrugged on that. "My place is going to get rebuild and people are gonna fall out. I'm the type of guy who likes to have a backup plan. Especially with Yashima-chan."

Now, Jin got an even weirder look from the student. Which made him explain his situation.

"Minato. We're not all like you. You now went to Todai. My brain doesn't allow that. In fact, I had the option of choosing a third rate college or find a job. My pride told me later. I did this sort of thing for years. Find a job, keep that, get out of the boat, pack up my gear, go to the next place. Drifter, right?"

"Than why do you intend to stay here, now?"

"I got Yashima-chan winged to me, right?" A dumb nod.

"I'm her Ashikabi or whatever the hell you call it. Long story short, it means I gotta look out for her. Can't just go out on my own. With her around, I gotta be on the lookout and get a stable job. Which means to suck it up."

Minato pondered and saw how much he cared about his Sekirei.

It was not like him who would use his brain to get around but in the long end, it was the same thing. Being responsible for the ones you care about.

"I'll talk to my mom. You also should come over once." Jin smiled and the twinkle of the eyes made Minato get that same infectious grin as well.

"Cool. I'll be sure to let something known."

Minato wondered about the whole thing. Jin was different from the other Ashikabi. He was not like Mikogami or Higa who had money enough.

Not like him, Oosumi or Shigi who were all ronins.

He was free to go and be where he wanted to go. He didn't have anyone to be around and had to listen or order to anyone.

He just made out what he could and couldn't do in life and was fine with that. But now, with Yashima, he had to be careful.

'Would that be me if I turned out differently?'

Kagari bumped into him and she kept her book hidden. Minato chuckled on what that girl would do. When Minato wanted to check out, Homura asked to keep the books until tomorrow. They had one place to go and books would be ill-fitting for that place.

Minato was dragged along. There was a late dinner shop and it was a bit of a secret but due to her change in her body, Kagari liked to eat meat.

A lot.

So when they went to a barbecue, Minato was happy Musubi wasn't along. Chuckling on a memory they had from last time, Kagari and Musubi had a competition on the amount of meat those two have eaten.

The cooks could only look in astonishment that a group of not even ten persons had completely eaten through their storage.

What was even more surprising was the fact that Chiho herself had eaten a lot during that time as well.

With her illness cured, she needed to build a body and now able to eat and keep her food down, she enjoyed the amount of food.

Her Sekirei and Chiho managed to eat three plates. Uzume would not joke to the point that Chiho was a big help on the plates.

The good news was that no one ate until they were sick. Minato had been dreading to pick up the tab they had created but was shocked to find they had a discount.

He remembered the fond look of the owner.

A bit of an older guy who had grown a mustache. Most of the personnel were either kid from the neighborhood or friends from his kids.

He wore a cooking vest and his hair was protected by a hairnet.

"The meat we had leftover, was overdue tomorrow. Thanks to your, ahem, friends, we don't have to. So that is why we give you the discount. Do you mind if you leave your phone number in case we got this situation again?"

They had gotten two calls from him and due to being loyal clients, Minato had enjoyed discounts. Given the excellent service and good atmosphere, they ate here often.

"Hey there, kid." The older man said and walked to their table.

"Good day," Minato replied as Kagari was busy wolfing down the ribs. The bones were clean and that won the first match with Musubi.

He was looking at the girl. "So this is your boo?" He said and Minato could only laugh helplessly as Kagari put out the meat.

The burly man couldn't help but give them a weird look.

"She isn't. I think she is. You're a lucky guy to have that many girls around you. But cause you're now alone I think you got lucky."

"Well, not really. She's a Sekirei and I'm her Ashikabi."

With his hand cover, the owner could only grin on the news.

"You're an Ashikabi. So tell me. All those girls, you were here with. Those were all your Sekirei." Minato shook his head.

"Eh, no, the honey blonde with her hat. That is also an Ashikabi." The man shook his head.

"I'm not keeping track, my boy. So in any case. Good evening." And he went back to the kitchen.

Minato couldn't help but happy to have some guys who offered him advice.

And he returned it to the younger guys.

After they were done with their dinner, Kagari pulled him along. It was getting darker outside but the heat was not going down.

Minato had a good idea that they were not going to do naughty bits just yet.

The club where they were standing made the former Ronin turn tail and run home.

Not having sex one evening or getting inside. That was not that a difficult choice. But Kagari just smiled at him.

"You've been looking over Ichika for a good while. You need to have cut loose and enjoy it for a good bit."

Minato would never ask how she was able to get through to the line without too many issues. The club was what he would expect from a club.

Music blasted through the place, it was hot, it was light showing and it was not comfortable. Minato would have never walked in this place.

Kagari felt right at home. He out of place.

_In another parallel universe._

"So it's like a dancing club," Kizuna Hida asked Mattheus who shook his head. They were currently done the fighting and Mattheus had been awake. The girls had all gone to bed so it was just him, the guy in front of him, Ichika and Joel.

Joel brought a set of cards and they were currently playing a game called "Wiepen" in Mattheus' language.

Better than old maid, if Kizuna could choose.

"Not really. Sure, you got lights and flashy things. And there is some stuff but it is not like a club. There is not that ridiculous heat, to begin with." Mattheus said as he played a seven and could foil Ichika's plan.

"Brother, you can't say that." Joel grinned. "I mean. Show them the picture from last year." Mattheus fished his phone out and showed a very colored him and Joel. Ichika and Kizuna both began to grin as they saw Mattheus.

"How did you get that tan?"

"Ten hours under the sun. No moving and no food. We had drinks and stuff. But concerts are things I like cause there is an artist at work. We use that term. We want to see those guys at work."

Kizuna pondered on that for a bit.

"You really like those guys?" Mattheus nodded. "You gotta be crazy about one thing. Took Natasha with me to a stage concert. It is different and she liked it. We took seats there when we went to see Sabaton. It was one hell of an evening. You guys should really see them one time."

He cursed the fact of speaking those words as he had a good idea one of them would never see them live.

_Back to Brave New World._

Minato felt like a fish out of the water. This was not his strongest suit to play as he was not sure how it would go.

Kagari felt more at home. She shook her hips, raised her arms above her body, moved along the crowd. What Minato did notice was the amount of attention Kagari had gotten. And not just from some guys.

Girls were looking at her outfit and her body and couldn't help but admire it.

Sure, it was clear she was a female but her years as a man had not been lost on her. She had a confidence, a way attracting attention, a way of making her look attractive.

He moved his body awkwardly and let Kagari make her moves on him. She moved her body and Minato just couldn't help but follow suit in the way they moved.

It was hypnotizing to be around her and to move her body. Minato was not sure how this felt for him but it felt good to cut to loose and for some reason, he could keep up.

Kagari couldn't help but be happy that the amount of stamina this guy had was just great. They danced with each other and eventually, Minato broke out his shell.

As he was tired and felt a need to empty his bladder, they made their way off the dancefloor.

Taking a piss, he got back and was not sure if she should be affronted or amused.

Kagari was flocked by women and for some reason, the Silver Haired Sekirei had a hard time getting used to this sort of attraction.

She was a host in a club and had always lots more confidence than Minato had but now, as a woman, she got tons of attraction from those girls.

And that made her look really flustered. Which made it even more adorable. Minato couldn't help but enjoy the sight.

What began to tick the patient guy off was the fact that one of those girls who had more than enough to drink, was now sitting in the lap of his Sekirei.

Kagari wanted to push her off but the girl was insistent and here she thought that only men were like this.

"Just one kiss, what is wrong with that?"

"I don't think that my boo will like it." The Silver-haired Sekirei said the girl. Even, in all honesty, she found Minato be ten times better looking than this woman.

"Oh, your boo. Honey. I will make him forget all about her." Okay, that point Kagari had to smile.

"Eh, I'm a woman. And the guy I belong to is standing behind you."

It would be a terrible pun to say there was a fire in Minato's eyes but it was clear he had that fire. Crossing his arms, his jaw set tight, Minato was not looking all too pleased.

The girls had a shock on their faces as they saw how Kagari was pulled away from the drunk girl and was set out.

"Sorry, you're all very lovely ladies but this is the guy I love." The Silverette said as she felt her Ashikabi turning around to the girls.

After pressing a kiss on the lips of his Sekirei, the girls were all depressed to see that.

Minato could not care.

The booze in his system and the vibe they had was not ruined so when he dragged Kagari along, it was clear where they ended up.

It was funny to see how forceful and maybe sometimes protective Minato could be but the fact that for the first few minutes, he hugged and kissed the living hell out of his Sekirei. Of course, she could not blame him one bit.

The bond they had was strong and sure, Minato could take jokes but those girls had gotten way too far.

When he let Kagari go, the girl could only blush and smile at him.

"Calmed down?" She asked as her hands fumbled at his pants. He was letting her take care of this and he was not complaining once he felt the experience seep into how his Flame Sekirei blew him.

In the meantime, his hands went around, taking off the dress he was wearing and with a shrug of the shoulders, her upper body was naked. She helped him further while her hands got down the dress.

Minato felt how his pants came off as she undressed him. The shirt he wore was going off as well but that was by his own hands. He just saw her body and laid back, enjoying the view as he saw Kagari continued her sucking. It was not intensified. She took her time and build up his pleasure.

Minato didn't like quick fixes, he enjoyed the fact that his Sekirei took their time on him and he returned that favor two-fold. And here, Kagari understood as the amount of gratitude she gave him was something to be repaid to her.

With her tits pressing on the base of his crotch, Minato couldn't help but grit his teeth. She was sure to enjoy the amount of time she got here from him. Minato began to thrust in her mouth. It was just a sign that he was nearing his peek and for some reason, Kagari didn't let go as she could hot and warm stuff going down her throat.

When she let go, she could only smile. Laying back, she made clear what she wanted. Minato didn't hesitate one bit and took his place between her legs. Pressing his lips against her lower ones, a soft kiss came out and Kagari couldn't help but moan on what he did there.

Using two fingers, he paid deep attention to what she liked and the noises made him go drunk on that.

It was better than alcohol.

Kissing, sucking and drinking in the feelings that came out, Minato was sure to repay his Sekirei and they had enjoyed that.

Kagari especially as she felt the pressure building up in the loins. She had hoped to get off by actual sex but that was not her decision to make.

Minato didn't let go on her and pressed closer to her vagina. When his tongue penetrated her core, Kagari could feel a soft burn going through her body.

That was the thing with her. All of his Sekirei had a couple of ways to react to an orgasm.

She either exploded or felt embers in her body smolder. When he laid back, he wiped the rest of his body and smiled at her.

If it was not in her, it could be innocent. Pressing a kiss on her forehead, Minato laid over the Sekirei and his dick was where she wanted him the most.

Laying under him made her feel wanted and soft thrushes were made.

They could have gone riding harsh movements or rocking their bodies. But that was not needed now. They just could feel their bodies slowly colliding. Pinning on the last sister that her tour on him, Kagari didn't mind it.

Like Minato, she was patient. When he pulled her up, she sat in his lap. The position was great for kissing and from the graphic stories, Minato had done it often with Chiho. The other had bodies that didn't lean themselves well for that.

Her legs that were so well for this had now ways of moving. Due to her gravity center not based around her tits, Minato couldn't help but enjoy how her legs moved in ways the others couldn't.

Musubi had an excellent balance due to a close-range fighter and with her smaller stature and fighting, she could be pulled into his lap and do this.

Chiho as well.

But now, he could feel the grind against her. Minato was sure they wouldn't finish at the same time but when he looked at Kagari, she was lost in the lust and he was sure that if he kept this up.

Ah, there it was, her release gushed over him.

He wasn't too far behind her and came inside her. When he pulled out, he couldn't help but smile at her. Collapsing at the bed, Minato was sure this was not the only time they would have sex here. But for now, some rest was needed.

_Back in the inn._

When Miya retired with Takehito, she passed by Minato's room. He was not there but the girls had all gathered there. Shaking her head, she didn't mind it. As long the rule still went on, she was fine with the birds flocking in his bed.

Even if he was not here in the night.

She wanted now to have Takehito all to herself. The smile on what she would do with him. Opening her room, she slid in her husband.

They didn't have to talk before they did what they both wanted. Miya could feel her husband going in and out her, her body convulsing on the sex. The pleasure she felt, the embarrassing parts of her. The whole feelings she had coming out.

She could only help and enjoy the feeling of being this.

The Pilar of the Sekirei. The one in the ship.

Now, nothing more than just a normal woman underneath a man.

A human male.

It was a godsend she could not be winged.

Or this wouldn't happen.

In the end, both were satisfied and laid next to each other. Spooned by her husband, she could only feel her arms around him.

"Miya. What is wrong?" Her husband asked her and she thanked her body for being an anomaly. Otherwise, she would never have been able to have this.

"I'm just thinking. Sahashi."

When she felt a tickle, she turned to her husband. "Come on. Call him Minato. He is close enough for that." With a sigh, she moved on.

"Minato has been chatting with Ichika, frequently. I am just thinking. How can this boy be so helpless, so depend on Minato, a man he has not seen for years, while his big sister is still there?" Takehito couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, so that is what this is about. You are jealous of Chifuyu because she had something for me."

If this was someone else, she would have obliterated them. But now, she just sighed.

"Minato is not the only one who has ties with that family. Or what is left of it anyway. We both go back on that."

Letting her go, Takehito's hand went behind his head as Miya cuddled to him.

"I think we need to have a chat. Not with Minato but I think that you should get those who have been there in this." The voice was serious and Miya had to agree.

Luckily, there weren't too many for that.

Two of them lived in their house and if Miya could guess, they had forgotten about that event. Otherwise, the name Orimura would have rang a bell.

One of them was in a spaceship and someone else was also out. That was a good thing because Miya would have killed them.

Two others were easy to contact. Mutsu was in the city with his Ashikabi and the last person had recovered enough. Takami was not going to like it.

But like some rough person would say, she could stick it.

She had run away from her problems long enough and shoved them on Yukari and Minato. Now, he could go after Ichika and get him out.

That was not the problem.

If he went there and did that, there was so much more going to happen.

And those who were responsible for that ugly piece of history had to make sure that it was not going to happen to Minato and Ichika.

They did not deserve that.

_In the morning._

For Ichika, the next morning did not come as a surprise. Maya began the day with a shocker. "Alright everyone, we got a new transfer student." The 'guy' walked in and the class just erupted in squealing as a young 'man' walked in.

'He' had a medium build and had blond hair. When the 'guy' introduced himself when the class had died down.

"Hello everyone, I'm Charles Dunois. I've transferred from France. Nice to meet you all."

Did Ichika think they couldn't get louder, he was wrong. He was oh so wrong. His eardrums barely survived the incoming barrage of sound.

He did think something else.

'There is no way this chick is fooling anyone. If I am not fooled by that, then no way Chifuyu-nee is.' He thought. By a glance of his big sister, who was luckily around, the two shared a look.

'Thought so. She is not fooled one bit.' For some reason, she blew it for now and let things be for now.

"Can you all settle down. We got practical matches with Class 2 so get moving." Ichika did not waste any time with Charles. Luckily for him, the French Pilot was already close to his table.

"Hello, you are the other male Pilot, right?" Ichika shared a glance and sighed.

"Listen, we'll keep that for later. Right now, we need to move like hell."

Ichika said as he took her hand. He ran away with her.

His life was not crazy enough.

No, he had to take care of her as well and make sure she was fine.

Just his luck.

Ichika dragged Charles along as the new 'guy' had no idea what was going on but the fact that Ichika was pressed made the person shock.

"What is going on?" Ichika couldn't help but gave a sarcastic smile. "Well, we're the only guys in this school. And those girls. Let's just say they're gonna play with us. Not that I'd mind that but if we don't get in the locker room in time, we're in for a rough ride."

So that's why the cheering from the girls came out and Charles got what Ichika meant. They got chased by the girls and they even got a shout for a photo.

They were getting out of breath but due to nature's biology, Ichika had an edge. He couldn't leave Charles behind but wasn't getting into making a big fuss. So that's why.

"That is usual here. You got an idea on how this school works?" Charles gulped on the way that Ichika was saying that.

"Either way, I'll give you some room. I don't think you want me staring down on you." From the reaction, Ichika hit the bullseye on the matter.

'How did he figure it out? There was nothing on my real gender.' He wasn't bothered on it as he'd wait off.

He hated liars but even so, he wasn't going to stir things up. From the few minutes, Charles or better said, Charlotte was something else. In either way, Ichika changed and turned around to see how Charles changed.

'Record speed for a girl to change. I have to ask Matsu about a picture of this girl. Cause someone asks me, that looks uncomfortable.' Even so, Charles wore a similar to his. A cut top on the middle so her navel could be seen. The legs were cut off.

It was better than his at least and there were some orange colors. It fitted him.

The chest area seemed tight for Charles.

"Better hurry up. Teach is strict on our time." The two left out the locker room with just that on and they were off to the arena. They were standing with the other class. Just his luck.

His teacher was wearing a gym outfit. So she was in front of the class. Which was great to look as Ichika couldn't help but sigh.

Why did his sis get that outfit while he had just this?

"For this class, we'll have a demonstration first. Therefore, Huang and Alcott."

The girls snapped to attention.

His sister wasn't just a teacher but also a drill sergeant.

"Yes."

"You two with personal units should be able to get going right away," Chifuyu commanded the two while the two weren't motivated at all on that endeavor.

Chifuyu picked up the complaints from the two.

"You two. Show some motivation. You might be able to show off. Especially for him." Ichika had heard that and if looks could kill, Chifuyu would have been burned to death.

Extra crispy.

'Can you not throw under the bus? Thanks, teach.'

She did know how to motivate them as both of them got a severe boost. Not to mention their egos.

Ichika had learned to zone out the boast of them got. His sister had something planned and he knew her well enough that it wouldn't go great for them.

"So who am I fighting? I think that Rin is a good opponent. It might actually be too easy." Cecilia boasted as the Brit put her hands up her hips.

Rin had her arms crossed and looked at her. "Right back at you. You'll be the one crying."

Those two had issues. Where was the damned shrimp when you needed him?

"You two. Don't be hasty idiots. After all, your opponent will be." A scream came from above. Ichika had recognized that as Maya.

'Our Assistant homeroom teacher. Okay. That can be something. But does she know how to pilot this damn thing?'

He wondered about that as the woman came crashing down. The green hair fitted nice with the machine.

"Out of the way!" She shouted and clearly, she was embarrassed. She came crashing down and would have landed right next to Ichika.

And the boy had no time to get out on time.

The dust settled and the girls of the two classes looked really interested in that. Ichika could barely recognize that he had landed on top of her.

And like good fortune or bad fortune wanted to uphold it, he could feel her up.

She had a good set of tits though so no harm in that. For him, at least as he couldn't help but give a squeeze.

"Yamada-sensei, did you really have to do that?" He asked embarrassed as he was sprawled over her.

"Well, ehm. This is a bit direct. But you can't do that. Otherwise, Orimura-sensei will become my sister-in-law."

Great.

Meek reply for a copout.

Blushed and flustered tone.

Plus that declaration.

Just his luck.

He veered up. "What gave you that idea? Besides, sensei. What were you thinking? Crashing down?" His instincts told him to duck as he barely avoided getting shot at by deadly lasers.

He turned to Cecilia who was smiling at him. Ichika on the other end looked at her. "Are you out of your mind? You could have killed me."

"That's a shame. I missed." Ichika was wondering why that woman did that and what made her think that was the right thing to do.

He turned and was half wondering if he'd become a refugee.

Belgium looked like a nice idea to flee to.

If only a certain guy was around who he could relate to or who could pull him back from the disaster.

_In a parallel universe, another one than the ones we have visited before._

Before they could say more, a voice came from above. They could hear their co-homeroom teacher scream.

"Get out the way."

Joel couldn't resist shouting. "Incoming." They stood back as the teacher hit them.

Mattheus pulled Ichika and Kizuna back before they would go down. The two boys were taken out by the scruff of their neck and could look down in the crater. A huge amount of dust had to settle before they could see what happened.

Mattheus had been sure to get Ichika and Kizuna out at the edge of the crater.

"Little bit direct, Yamada-sensei. That could have gone really bad. If you're that desperate for his attention, just talk to him." Joel commented and Ichika and Kizuna could feel that Mattheus pulled them back.

"Joel, you little." The next profanity caused everyone to blush as Joel skipped away with a shit-eating grin.

"Thanks for the save, Mattheus." The two boys said as they stood up. Mattheus grunted and was ready to murder Joel.

_And yet in another parallel universe._

Mattheus looked up, surprised, before they heard a voice. "Get out the way." Houki jumped out the way, like most. But Mattheus didn't get far enough. He braced for the impact.

Chifuyu's mouth fell open like Houki, Charles, Rin, and Cecilia. He stood just before the crater, breathed out, relieved he didn't end in the crater. "Man, that was close." Chifuyu never saw something like that. How didn't he get swept away by the impact? He only braced himself. Luckily, she remained shocked, so Mattheus took the liberty to activate his spears. One part was thrown to Ichika and the other was still at his machine. "Ichika, hold on." Ichika nodded and from below, Maya, he was pulled. Just in time, because the spear of Rin and the shots of Cecilia missed him.

"Thank you, brother," Ichika said as Mattheus took him up. Mattheus grinned at the reaction of the girls. "Any time, my friend, any time." The girls were furious that they missed. "Ow, ow, ow, that hurts." Maya got out the crater and Ichika looked to her in surprise. Mattheus got his hands in his pocket. "Is that a Rafale Revive basic?" Mattheus asked. Charles and the rest went to stand next to him. "Yeah, it's a machine made by my father's company. How I am surprised, Belgium doesn't have pilots." Mattheus nodded.

_Back to the BNW universe._

Ichika was wondering what he did in his previous life to deserve this.

Rin shot her spear at him. Okay. That was official. Rin and Cecilia were insane.

Scratch that, this entire Goddamned school was fucking insane.

The entire fucking Infinite Stratos shit was insane.

The spear flew to him and he'd end up as shish kebab. Just his damn luck.

Luckily, two shots from a gun that wasn't aimed at him stopped that spear.

The chill behind her glass made clear that Yamada-sensei knew what she did.

"Orimura-kun, are you hurt at all?" The chill went away and the shy teacher came back. If he wouldn't get torn to pieces, Ichika would have walked up to that woman and kissed her full on the lips.

Thanks to her, he escaped death and pain.

Yep. He could tell Minato at least one good thing in his book.

He guessed that Minato would like that.

The girls were a bit surprised by that action.

"I'm fine. Thanks a lot, sensei."

Chifuyu looked it all over. 'Where were you sis when I'd get mauled? Don't mouth Yamada-sensei off.'

"Yamada-sensei is a former national representative candidate. She could shoot like that every day, any day."

The teacher stood up and scratched her head. "Yeah but that was years ago. And I didn't get much further."

The Brunhilde turned to Rin and Cecilia, the former had joined Cecilia in the sky. "You two little runts. Get this show on the road."

"Hold on. Two against one?" The sniper of the two asked.

"That's a little too overkill." Rin backed her up.

Chifuyu had a look that Ichika had learned to fear.

And one he'd grown to loathe.

The smugness of her face. When could he see it wiped off from her face?

"I wouldn't be too worried. You'd two are going down in the state you are now."

It pissed off Cecilia and Rin when she said that and some small part would make Ichika speak up but that was beaten into submission.

Those two nearly killed him. Let them be on the receiving end for a change.

Like some sport match, Chifuyu lifted her hand.

"Ready. Begin." The three took off.

And after the exchange, Cecilia was the first to act and launched her drones.

His sis didn't joke. Maya evade those shots with an ease that only came from experience. After that, Rin used her canon on her.

The first shot was avoided and the second was blocked.

Chifuyu turned to their last member.

"Dunois. Describe the Infinite Stratos that Yamada-sensei is using." Charles was a bit uncomfortable on that matter but went along in the matter. Smart choice.

"Yes." After a break, the French 'guy' told them about the IS.

"Yamada-sensei Infinite Stratos is the Rafale Revive, made by the Dunois Company. Considered the best of the second generation models, the specs are even comparable to the earliest third-generation models."

In the sky, the three were trading blows but nothing really happened up there.

"Among the currently mass-produced models, it is the latest model and the third-best-selling in the world. The reason for that is the fact that the machine can be easily configured. Close range, long-range or defense."

The two were stupid enough not to pay attention as they crashed into each other.

Maya didn't waste a chance and deployed something new.

Even as Infinite Stratos, a Grenade Launcher remained the form. Ichika would think a punk would say to make it easier to use the weapons. Either way, a grenade fired on the two, they didn't stand a chance as they were swept away by the explosion.

They ended up at the floor in a mess.

Ichika wouldn't admit it didn't feel good to see that and the screams were to die for but some sick feeling of him hoped they landed five meters to the left.

That way they would take out his sister. Would save a ton of issues.

A crater was all that was left of their egos.

"I never thought that I'd lose like that." Cecilia lamented.

"You gotta stop being so predictable." Rin was to complain but got it right to her face.

"Rin. You're one to talk. You shouldn't shoot that much at random." Maya landed and Chifuyu joined them.

"You've seen what your instructor can do and at what level she is. Be sure to address her with respect."

Ichika hoped it was over but that wasn't the case. "Next, we'll train in groups. The ones with a personal unit. You guys are the leaders. Split up."

Ichika pleaded his sister she would make the groups as he was flooded by the girls who wanted to train with him.

He wasn't alone as Charles also got attention.

Ichika got a few girls and as his misfortune would have it, he got Houki.

Reading that book on video chat with Minato really helped him out on how to work with that machine.

The groups weren't just the students. Chifuyu got a small group of girls of her own.

Now, Ichika had an idea of why she became a teacher.

The other part wasn't so great as he had to get those girls in the Infinite Stratos and get them to move the machine.

Just his luck.

He wasn't really that interested what Aikawa Kiyoka had to say but his politeness let her speak before she could get in the machine.

The Infinite Stratos wasn't really a whole robot. Sure, the arms and legs and large parts of the back were covered but there was no real armor on the person.

Why the hell was so less protected?

Better yet, where were the tits on display? Those were tightly snugged around her. Just his luck.

What he'd give to him some real guys around.

But back to the matter at hand.

Poor girl was dying of nerves but did a decent job so far he was concerned. Getting in that machine ain't easy.

But she did and handled it like a pro by walking around on the machine.

After that, Aikawa jumped out as she could feel her heart beating out her chest. He then turned to see Houki.

Great. She was next and why had she push her boobs up like that?

"But I can't get in the cockpit." Ichika had to keep in his groan.

It escaped when Maya spoke up. "Orimura-kun, please help her in there?" A twitch in his eye made him jumpy.

"Eh, how should I do that?" He asked but Houki had turned around with a blush on her face.

"Well, please activate your Byakushiki."

Knowing better than to say no, he did so and got the machine active.

"And what do you expect to do with me?" Houki asked, still her arms crossed, eyeing up Ichika.

Ichika shouldn't just get the students in the shrimp. Maya could use some help as well as her smile made it clear that reading the mood wasn't her strongest point.

"He's got to lift you up. To the cockpit."

Those suits made for distractions Ichika would pay for as he had an idea that his eye twitch got worse.

The girls in his group and the others for that matter all got a shock.

"Oh come on. Yamada-sensei, you can't be serious." Ichika asked as Houki hid behind the machine.

"He's gotta lift me up?"

Wanting to get out this mess, Ichika just sighed. "Houki, can you stop playing a child and get over here?"

When she didn't do that, Ichika just flew up to her and he knelt close to her, he just took her up in his arms.

In bridal style, he carried the girl up to the machine. Just looking down, some dreamy expression came up when the small carry came over to her.

"You do know how to get in, right? You'll activate, walk and switch." Houki nodded and slipped in the machine.

"Hey, Ichika. For this lunch, do you have somewhere to go?" Houki asked him and Ichika shook his head while she just got in.

"Not really. Why the question?" The girl lit up like fireworks.

"Well, why don't you have lunch with me?" Ichika pondered about it.

"Nope. I'm going to eat lunch somewhere else. Charles asked me to eat on the roof with him." Houki couldn't help but just growl on that.

It didn't stop herself from inviting into the lunch.

She wasn't the only person for that matter as Rin and Cecilia did the same thing.

They all had an annoyed expression and Ichika had to learn that he could better eat in the cafeteria as he got more stress over the girls as they had been bickering with him and each other.

So far, this wasn't an enjoyable lunch to have.

He was lucky that Charles kept himself on a lower tune on that and didn't involve himself in the bickering. Still, it didn't stop him from getting annoyed on the whole matter.

Especially since the girls were force-feeding him.

At the end of the day, he was just ready to crash out and give out. But there was more to it.

In the room he was now sharing with Charles, the two sat down with some tea.

"Is it every day like this?" The French asked and Ichika nodded.

"Crazy insane, right? So far, things have just gone out like hell. But Charles, can I ask you something?" The 'guy' nodded.

"Why the charade?" The tone that Ichika had was friendly but now, it changed to seriousness. It blew Charles away and she looked at Ichika, surprised.

"What do you mean with that?" Ichika just rolled his eyes on that.

"I hope you realize you're not fooling anyone. Charlotte, why did you come here as a guy to this school?"

That was something she didn't see coming at all.

"What do you mean with that? I am a guy." Ichika couldn't help but shake his head. "Char, as that is the way I'm going to call you without giving you away. I had someone run a background check on you when I got the news yesterday? And I don't think that person can be mistaken."

"Who?" Ichika knew that he was in this mess so why not go further on the road?

"If I tell you how, will you tell you why?" Charlotte could push on or she could just play along.

So far, if Ichika wanted her gone, he'd make it public. Plenty of time he could do that.

So not trusting her voice, she nodded.

"I found out via Matsu. If you are wondering who that is. She's the Wisdom Sekirei, winged by Minato Sahashi. An old friend of mine. And the guy who helped me out in this crazy school."

Now, that was a surprise.

"You're friends with Minato Sahashi? That Ashikabi?"

"Yep. I wasn't joking when I said he was a big help. So Charlotte, can you tell me the all why?" Charlotte wasn't sure but something in Ichika made her change her views.

"Can I ask you why you want to know?" Her voice was wavering as she wasn't sure where this all went.

"Because Charlotte, I hate when people make a charade. I told you how. Well, I am surprised you haven't heard it yet as I had this news out a good while ago. So yes, when I got the news yesterday, made a call and this is where we are now. You didn't fool me when you walked in. I just waited to see which way the wind blew and so far, I don't mind the whole thing. You're the first sane girl and that is not a lie."

Charles looked at Ichika and she began to weigh her options.

"Ichika." She licked her lips and began to speak.

"If I tell you, can you promise me to help me? Because believe me, I haven't decided on this 'charade' as you put in on my own volition." Charlotte spoke and with a nod, Ichika told her to continue.

"As you might have figured out, I am from France and like I might have mentioned, I'm the, well, daughter of the CEO of the Dunois company." Charlotte took a breath as she tried to calm her nerves.

The tea was a help.

"But my mother wasn't the woman he married with. She was a mistress. I lived with her in the countryside with her. I lived separated from my father but I was brought in the family about two years ago." Ichika nodded for her to continue.

"When mom passed away."

"My condolences." Ichika meant that.

Charles remembered the cold days as she put it.

"When I got over there, his wife slapped me and called me 'the thief's daughter." Ichika couldn't help but think about things he'd do with a woman like that.

"I turned out that I had a good compatibly with the Infinite Stratos. Which made a valuable to the company. So without any official points, I became a test pilot." Charlotte gulped on that.

"Even with that, I have only met my father twice in that time. The amount of time I talked with him, isn't more than just an hour." Charlotte continued as she shared a look with Ichika.

"After all that, the business didn't go great. France missed the boat to the third generation model and they're struggling to get by."

Ichika began to wonder if it were just women who ran the world down. This guy sounded like a major asshole.

"And if things don't go well, the Dunois company isn't allowed to continue as their rights will be taken away."

Ichika couldn't help but sigh. This was one mess she dragged him into. Looks like he was sending a few emails.

"Char, that is all on that guy. Why don't you just cut ties and get out on your own?" The guy asked.

"Because my mother loved that man and he's the only one I got left that I am related to." Looks like he had some things to say.

"One. Your mother had one bad taste in men. And second. Family is connected by bonds. Not by blood. And believe me, I can know. Second. You can cut ties without too many issues." Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

Turns out it was his turn to speak.

"First of all. You're an ISA student and for this and the coming three years, you're safe. Hell, we are all safe. But what after that?"

Ichika smiled at her with a thing that said he was going to help her.

"We got three years to figure it out. And I got some help me out. I don't think that Minato will leave it be just at that. And even so, you might have a second Generation model but yet, from what I gather, your skills are good. So we can figure it out and I'll ask you help out. Deal?"

With that, Charlotte smiled at him as she threw her arms around him.

Ichika had been surprised by that but it had been ages since he had some good contact so that is why he returned the hug.

"Thank you, Ichika." Wit a nod, she couldn't help but smile and walk over to her bed. The smile on her face seemed genuine.

With that, Ichika began to type out his mail.

_Hey there Minato._

_I heard from Matsu-san that you were on a date but I really needed the help._

_Turns out that the person who transferred on the guise of being a man was another girl. Now, I wasn't sure which way to go but turns out that Charles or better said Charlotte didn't go on this mess on her own volition._

_I hate to ask but can Matsu look up the Dunois company? From what I get, they're in serious problems. While that is one thing, Charlotte told me and I can just reek from her that those things weren't really ethical._

_From what I get, Charlotte is one who needs help. And she is the first nice girl in this school so I'm going to help her out._

_So far, I had some match. The three first drove me crazy. I had lunch with them. That ain't fun. Second, of that, Rin and Cecilia nearly killed me._

_I am lucky that at least Maya Yamada is a teacher who looks after me._

_Although she can use a course on how to treat a guy. Either case, I owe her a good bit._

_Besides that, I think that you had your own thing when a guy changed into a girl. Or at least cross-dressed._

_Either way, thanks for the help. I'm so sorry that I have to ask for so much help but currently, I don't seem to be able to breathe._

_You'd help me out big time._

_But hey, I got some good news to say. That is one good thing._

_Your brother in everything but blood._

_Ichika Orimura._

With that, Ichika went to bed as well. The mail from Minato could wait.

But if Ichika had waited for the next day, he could have written more problems on that matter.

_The next day._

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student," Maya announced and she was looking a bit awkward on that matter.

The girl in question was small and she had long silver hair. She wore a long shirt and a short skirt. Her boots were that of a soldier plus she had an eyepatch on her face.

"This is Laura Bodewig from Germany." The class had some ruckus going on.

Sure, transfer students were somewhat normal but two in one row. That was weird even for this school.

Maya amended the class to be silent.

"Please, everyone, settle down. We are not with the introduction."

Chifuyu was the next one to speak.

"Introduce yourself, Laura." She stood behind the board with her arms crossed. Ichika could only wonder why his sister used the first name of this girl (one he had never heard about) but she was deadset on using their last name.

"Yes, instructor." The girl looked at her and Ichika wasn't sure what was in that eye.

'Instructor. So she's from the time that Chifuyu hung out in Germany. And she couldn't tell me?' Ichika wondered in his thought.

"I'm Laura Bodewig." And sure, that was all. Silence wasn't awkward at all.

"Is that all?" Maya asked and the girl nodded.

"That is all." The girl said and she turned to Ichika.

"But you." She said and walked over to Ichika.

Her wrist was captured in his hand.

"What's the big idea?" He asked as he struggled to keep her contained.

"Why you." Shock washed over. The fact he could keep her contained or the fact he would fight back.

"Like I ask. What's the big idea?" He applied pressure on her. She was about to use her other hand until Chifuyu jumped in.

"You two. That is enough."

"Yes, instructor." Laura stood down but Ichika wasn't sure.

"Orimura, let her go." Turning to his sister, he sighed and let her go.

"Fine. But next time, she tries that, I'll break her arm."

"You. I will never approve of you being her brother." Ichika couldn't help but think that his life couldn't get worse.

Looks like it just did. Two transfer students and they already proved to be problems.

At least, Charlotte didn't start them.

* * *

**Going to say, this could have gone better but I'm on a drive and I wanted to see this one out.**

**So far, Charlotte got no bad character tendencies shown so that is why she might have some good points.**

**But don't get your hopes, that will change.**

**As for the shorter chapter. That's cause this is the follow up from the next one.**

**I first came up with another idea on the Maya scene but I changed because Ichika was saved out of there in my other stories. The two universes are from two other fics where I had this scene**.

**Copied it right out them.**

**If you're saying this is self-advertising. Why not? I gotta make advertisements somewhere.**

**If you don't want to read those other fics, that's cool. But that won't stop me from making notes to the stuff I have done already.**

**Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Stories Told.**

**The Graduated Student and the Irish Street Punk.**

**Both showed Mattheus saving Ichika. What he lamented as he wondered about a Belgian.**

Omake:

Ichika was sitting with the rest of the girls. He wasn't alone in that matter as Kizuna and his girls were also around. They were all in Belgium and for that matter, they have been staying at Mattheus place.

The Flemish Hunter had a nice house. A bit of the middle road in the middle of nowhere. They had been in the swimming pond because the heat went up in the last few days and the pool was closed.

They had spent their time outside and cause it was Mattheus' place, he saw it as his holy duty to teach the others about some good music.

"Then this soldier invoke the spirits of the wind." The song was called A Ghost of the Trenches and it was about a sniper from World War One.

Ichika was with his feet in the pool with Houki in his lap. The adoration was to read from her eyes. Mattheus had some rules set up and that's why it was her day now.

Ichika couldn't help but sneeze for some reason.

"Is it me or are you catching a cold?" Houki asked as Ichika just shrugged on that.

Getting a cold when the heat went up like this? That wouldn't be right.

"Just another man and rifle." The music came out and Ichika found it one interesting song. They'd be stuck here for now and they had a good place.

Why did chills run down his back?

He ignored it as he could feel lips on his. Looking back at her blue eyes, he couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And combining last two chapters on FF.net on this one. Why not?
> 
> Next chapter is called Moonchild. Make a guess for who that is.


	10. Moonchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato's come to problems and Ichika finds out what lengths his friend go for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen Angel was aimed at Charlotte. This one is aimed at Laura.
> 
> For me, it's been a while. I got a few new people on my story since my last update. Thank you all for that.
> 
> Busy looking for a job, kicking ass in Odyssey, watching Rambo.
> 
> There's a lot out there that gives me a boost in inspiration.
> 
> Also, for the first time in years, I got a movie from Belgium that I want to watch. Torpedo.

Minato had come home in the late afternoon with Kagari in his arms. Her legs had given out on her as the goofball of an Ashikabi decided to go at it for good more hours and it was here that the show of stamina which he had earned, proved too much for her.

She really should have more in their bed if she wanted to walk again after a night of lovemaking.

"So where do I place milady?" Minato teasingly asked as Kagari glared at him but a soft sigh let the Ashikabi know that he was in the clear.

"Place me at my bed as I am going to sleep this off." When he did what he was asked to do, he walked in the Inn. Miya passed him by and just sighed.

This guy was getting better at it.

Takehito gave him a thumbs up and when Tsukiumi passed by, she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm next," she whispered in his ear and for some reason, arousal grew in him.

When he passed the hall, he saw Uzume, Kazehana, Musubi, and Kusano watching a new series with great interest.

He didn't disturb them but when he passed Chiho, the female Ashikabi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the breath out of him.

"I need to speak with you," she whispered in his ear. When the male nodded, the little girl followed him and when he had Kagari in her room, Chiho was a witness of Minato giving Kagari a kiss so she could dream.

"So Chiho?" Minato began but could feel the arms around him.

A hug.

Yeah, he really had to get used to the cuddle bug tendencies from this human woman. No doubt that Uzume rubbed off on her.

"So Chiho, what do you need me for?"

The girl let him go.

"Well, Matsu needs to see you but she didn't want to disturb you. Nothing urgent she said but you need to check on her."

It was weird that Matsu used Chiho as her voice but hey, it was okay.

"Sure. I'll check on her. Anything else?" The girl just shook her head.

"Nothing for now. I do think that after Tsukiumi-san, I and Uzume get a take out." Minato had almost forgotten that but he nodded.

"Sure. But like you know. Things are just getting crazy. It might take a while." Chiho shrugged. "No worries but can you get Matsu-san from my back? She wants me and Uzume at the end of that night."

Minato could only wryly smile and raise an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you liked that."

The girl gave him a deadpan look.

"Look, I like to have sex with you. In all fairness, Minato. I'm in love with you, just like any other girl. And yeah, I'm not winged by you and besides Uzume, I don't have any other Sekirei around you. Me and Uzume in bed with you. Sure. But just us."

Minato rolled his eyes.

"You know that is a lie. I can't remember besides our first time, we had not another Sekirei with the two of you."

"Kazehana and Uzume are good friends and I like her the most. Next is Musubi."

"I thought that Kusano was the one you liked the most besides Kusano."

"In bed. We have all agreed not to get her involved. I think you agree with us on that." He wondered who rubbed on the deadpan talk this girl was.

"Indeed I do. I'll talk with Matsu and see if I can get her off your back."

"It's not that I don't like it." That red face of her was adorable.

"I just don't want it on our date. Next time, yes. But not now."

Ah, now. Minato understood her. She had liked the whole thing but didn't have her mind in the gutter all the time.

She could join Tsukiumi on that small list.

"Okay. I got it." Minato told the girl who smiled at him. "Thank you. Now go get her, tiger."

After giving the girl a kiss, she leaned in it after she stood on her toes.

"Thank you, sweetie. Will do."

He ran off to Matsu and when she felt an embrace around her, she looked in the eyes of a person she didn't expect.

"Hello, Tsukiumi." Chiho greeted the water Sekirei.

"Good day, Chiho. May I have a moment of your time?" There was something about her blushing that made the Sekirei who swore to be Minato's true wife so adorable.

"Sure. What do you need?" The smile was cute too.

"I needeth clothes for my upcoming date with Minato? Will thee help me with those? I require Uzume's powers for this but I'd like your advice."

Chiho beamed on that. "Sure but first." Before Tsukiumi could say otherwise, her lips were sealed by Chiho who wanted to enjoy the kiss as long as she could.

It wasn't just the Sekirei whose libidos went up. With just one guy around, you turn to more ways of pleasure and kissing Tsukiumi was one of those.

Not that the Sekirei minded. When she was over the surprise, she kissed back. When Chiho felt the tongue pressing on her teeth, asking for permission, Chiho opened her mouth and she could feel her mouth being dominated by Tsukiumi.

It was good that the Sekirei had her grip on her body as the female Ashikabi could feel her knees go weak.

It was a good thing for all the Sekirei that Chiho and Minato had a bond. Otherwise, it might have ended really badly for the Sekirei.

Cheating could kill a Sekirei.

Chiho didn't waste time by having busy hands, grabbing around Tsukiumi.

There was a reason why she was called panty flasher. Her behind was a delight to grope.

When the pair needed air, they let go. It was clear both liked the action.

"Was that enough compensation?"

"For now." The two walked off while Uzume and Kazehana stopped watching as they saw the duo leave.

"Well, that is something new. Never thought Chiho would take the initiative. But this isn't good for Minato, neesan."

"No?" Kazehana teased her junior who could only smirk.

"Yeah, he's going to have one tough time and very difficulties to use a toilet once we're through." Praying for her Ashikabi's reproductive organ, Kazehana watched the show.

Minato passed on the room where Matsu was cooped in.

"Hey, Matsu."

Used to a lot, Minato could feel a kiss and he returned it.

"Hello, Minato. How are you?" The guy smiled at her.

"You needed to see me?"

"Yes. Ichika gave me a call. Looks like he required my help. Because you had a date last night, he didn't want to disturb you. He told me about their newest addition."

"Who?"

"Charles Dunois or better said, Charlotte Dunois. That is the latest pilot with a personal unit. She comes from France."

"Why she got two names?" Minato asked surprised. "Because as it turns out, she was sent there under the guise of a male Pilot. Neither I nor Ichika-tan took that seriously. After some small digging, it turns out like that. And I don't have much else but so far, looks like that guy is a spot that I don't envy."

Minato sighed.

"Things  _really_ never can go easy." Taking out his phone, he checked his mail. Looks like Charlotte was a nice girl and his teacher saved his ass. But there was more.

With a text, it turns out that he got one more name.

_Laura Bodewig._

_Germany. Possible army and acquittance from sis._

_Crazy and hates me._

_Help._

_Takes priority of Charlotte. She is nice._

_Sorry for being brief but things really kicked off._

"Ichika-tan?" Minato nodded and he really got one big debt to Matsu.

"Yep. He asked if you can postpone the Dunois situation. Got a new thing. Laura Bodewig. From Germany. She is from the army and she is an old person from Chifuyu-san's past. She hates Ichika. But what that entails, I don't know."

Matsu groaned.

"I really begin to regret to say yes to this. But hey, there's nothing else. But before that." Matsu didn't waste time and began to kiss Minato.

She wrapped her arms around him and she was pretty much forcing him to sit down.

Despite being nowhere near the strength of others, she was physically stronger than most humans. With her hands in his hair, messing with it and only releasing each other for breath, moans that came out.

Matsu could feel Minato copping a feel and even going as far to sneak his hands down her clothes as to have a better way of getting the tits.

The bespectacled girl grinded to him, the wonderful friction enjoying something much in their bodies.

He didn't let go of her as she could feel the fact that even with Kagari's night out, their bodies going that extra mile, both were just going for this.

"After this, I do hope we get nothing extra."

"You and me both." Minato agreed on that matter.

And something told him that for the time being things would be quiet.

He left Matsu's room and walked to the stairs. He could join the others and let them know he was home.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Miya was cooking a meal as she felt arms around her.

"I do hope you don't intend to have sex in the kitchen?" She asked as she was not ready for that yet.

Despite it had been ages and she was back at it with Takehito, she was not going to deflower her kitchen.

"No. I am just here for a question."

The tone made it clear there was no pleasure involved in it.

"We have to hold it off. Not yet. I don't think that neither Minato nor his flock can be ready for this news."

Takehito hated to admit it but she was right. He just wondered when the time was right.

_In the ISA._

Ichika was wondering what he did to deserve this.

Not only was he being driven mad by those girls but now, all three wanted to be his personal trainer. Not great to really learn things. So when he tried to zone it out, he got even more flack.

God, was it this difficult to learn?

He was trying to ignore it all. Couldn't those girls learn that he wouldn't learn anything?

Luckily for him, he got a savior in the form of Charlotte.

The girl requested a match and Ichika was more than happy to oblige. During that match, he got to fight her in some way.

Despite her being a superior fighter, Ichika found it easier to learn by doing. When he got closer to her, Charlotte broke contact and flew away. Ichika wasn't going after her and instead of going after her, he flew underneath her.

When Charlotte turned around, she had expected to shoot him but found only air when she turned her sights.

When she looked down below, she had found that Ichika had gotten closer to her and she had no time to find him slashing at her.

"Not gonna play that game, Char."

The second-gen pilot had no time to find that pain from Ichika was harsh and brutal. She found her attacks to be missing power and Ichika from close-range attacks, he was the superior-close quarter fighter.

Charlotte found herself losing to the fight that she had with Ichika.

So when she came down, she looked at Ichika who had his sword on his shoulder.

"I have to admit that I didn't expect to lose." Ichika smiled at her.

"Let's just say that I got a good amount of training. I saw what Yamada-sensei did. Her attacks made it clear that she had a good amount of guns. So with that, I wasn't going to fly in a close line to you. That's why I relied on closer fighting."

Ichika couldn't help but grin at her.

So far, they just stood chatting and when Charlotte looked over his shoulder. He could see what stood behind them.

With his eyes, he just signaled that they shouldn't pay any mind to her.

"So want to use a gun?" Ichika raised an eyebrow but he took it. "Isn't it impossible to use other weapons?"

"If you shut down the protection, you can use it. So want it?" Ichika nodded and he appreciated the help he got from her.

With the right instructions, he could fire the gun and it had its advantages.

He racked up a decent score at the end as he didn't hear the complaints of the three others.

"What do you think?"

"I'd take a sword. Nothing bad with it but it ain't cut out for me."

Turning their head, he looked to Ichika's latest annoyance.

Annoyance?

He should think of a better term.

Houki, Rin, and Cecilia. They were annoyances.

Laura?

She was a grade worse.

"Orimura Ichika. I heard you got a Personal Unit?" Ichika glared at her.

"So what?"

"I want a match." Ichika handed the rifle back to Charlotte.

"Take a hike."

"You might not want to fight but I have enough reasons to want a fight." Ichika just sighed. Was peace too much to ask for?

"Can it wait? We'll have enough reasons to fight later. The Class League Match is coming up. With a bit of luck, you'll have a chance to test yourself."

That wasn't the answer Laura had required as she aimed her weapons at him.

He was lucky enough that Charlotte saw that one coming. The husk of that projectile was huge.

Charlotte aimed her guns at the assailant. "Can't you have patience?"

"You really want to use your inferior second-generation model against me?"

"If you want to have a pissing match? It might be a second-gen model but at least, it can be mass-produced. The same can't be said from your machine."

They heard the teachers over the speakers. It was clear they had to stand down.

Ichika couldn't help but glare at the girl leaving. Just his luck.

When they were done in their changing room, Ichika had given Charlotte the amount of privacy she required.

"Thanks for this." He waved her off.

"Hey, you helped me out on that regard with Laura. Figures it'd return the favor." When they were done changing, they left the place. Charlotte was the first to her room while Ichika took a break, he could some rest but that was not for today.

He could hear the sound of two voices arguing.

Just his luck.

His sister and Laura.

They really had some past.

"Answer me, Instructor! What are you doing here?" He could hear the girl complaining. He really wondered if she was some sort of army specialist yet, she was moaning here.

"Haven't I told you? I got a duty here?" His sister stood there with a book under her arm.

'Bout darn time you figured out that you got something here.'

"Here? In this place? Not even half of your potential is used here. Not to those kids who see the Infinite Stratos as toys. They are not worthy of your instruction."

Ichika hid behind the tree but he had to agree with her. That last line was something he could agree with.

"They have no idea what it can. They are not worthy of you."

"Enough!" That stopped the girl with a grunt.

"To think you have become this good after we haven't met for a while? Do you think you're some sort of the best at the age of just fifteen?" Chifuyu asked with a voice and a stone-cold mask.

"I'm impressed." Ichika could feel the sarcasm from her. 'You were fourteen when you decided to pilot. You think that I am that big of an idiot.'

"I am." The German pilot protested but she was cut off.

"Go back to your dorm. I'm busy." With a sour face, Laura ran off. Chifuyu turned to the tree where Ichika hid behind.

"Don't you know it's impolite to eavesdrop?" Ichika wondered if he could practice his glaring.

"Given that your associate wants to kill me, that's not exactly the worst thing."

"Kill you?"

"She shot at me. If it wasn't for Charlotte, I'd be a dead man. So either way, sensei. Open your mouth to why this bitch wants me dead?"

Chifuyu wondered where her brother had learned to cuss. Then again, he was now fifteen. Dirty words would come and she wasn't the best example either.

"It doesn't concern you." Ichika didn't know where he got the guts from but his fist passed her and it made it clear that he got his balls.

"It does matter. And it does freaking concern me. So. Start. Talking. I get you met her when you decided to show your last bit of affection to me during the Second Mondo Grosso Championship. You saved my life back there. I think you met her then?"

Chifuyu nodded.

"Indeed. After that match, I was sent to Germany for a year to train their recruits. Laura was one of them. I think she became rather fond of me during those days." Ichika could only sigh.

"You leave things out. But I can get there somewhere else. The thing I would like to know is this. Why is she after me? Or better. Get her off me."

Chifuyu could only sigh.

"Laura has some problems. The Infinite Stratos caused her distress and it was due to me that she had learned how to pilot it."

"Basically saying. She worships you like the Pagan she is and hates me with the determination of a zealot. Just my luck. The good question is why?"

Chifuyu shrugged on that.

"I don't know."

"You better ask her." With that Ichika left.

"If you don't. I'm going to make sure that I am safe from harm."

Ichika left with that.

When he felt his pocket buzz, he took the call.

A good day he guessed it was today.

More good than bad stuff. Minato's call tipped the balance.

"Yello."

"Yo. Been a while, Ichika. You certainly

* * *

give me work."

Looking around, Ichika placed him against a support beam.

"Sorry about that. I really am happy with your help, Minato." When a few girls passed by, Ichika could hear Minato speak.

"Yeah, I guess you do. I'm calling you. Tall orders you have been giving me. Charlotte Dunois is for now some bits. We don't have all on her but we get there."

"Try to add mistress, child abuse and unwanted child. That's what she is. Although I would rather write a mail for that part."

"Noted. I think that Matsu will have her fun."

"You got my sympathy. Minato, for Bodewig. I got some bits. Turns out that sensei trained her while she was in Germany. About two years ago. Army raised, some secret project and a soldier. That might be a help."

"I hear you. It'll take some time, Ichika. We need to look some things up and that's why we have postponed the investigations on the two." Ichika could only wait till Minato spoke again.

"Your match in the next tournament. It's going to be you and Dunois vs Bodewig and Shinonono." Ichika could only gulp when he heard that.

"Damn. That's not really good news." Ichika said as he could share that with Charlotte.

"Yep. And Ichika, I hate to say this but when you got this fight next weekend, I'm off with Tsukiumi for those days. My other Sekirei will stay here to look things over but for this one, Ichika. It's just going to be Matsu sending you the information of the IS of your latest admirer Schwarzer Regen. That's all I can help you with. Sorry Ichika but looking over you, is causing me to neglect my Sekirei. I have to make up for that."

Feeling a guilt pit growing in his stomach, Ichika couldn't blame Minato for shooting this one-off.

"Don't worry about it, Minato. This is more than enough. I owe you for all you did for me so far. Do your Sekirei my regards. I'm sorry for what I am doing."

"Thanks for understanding Ichika. What a crazy school you are in."

"You don't have to tell me, Aniki. Thanks for the help again. Have your fun at the weekend."

Ichika closed the call and he cursed in his mind.

'How long till I break?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That line of Minato and Chiho. Now go get her, tiger and thank you, sweetie. Will do.
> 
> Who can tell me where I took it from gets a freebie from me. No joke.
> 
> This was smaller cause lots of what happened on the episodes were in this chapter and in the last. That's why. For the next one, we'll see how it goes down.
> 
> Next one is called Ghost of the Navigator. It would explain where most of the story will take place.
> 
> With that, we'll see you guys on the next update.
> 
> Saluut.


	11. Ghost of the Navigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato takes Tsukiumi to the beach for a date of two days where he'll have the time of his life.  
> Meanwhile, Ichika has to fight Laura and that is going to be one tough show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's been a while, but I had a lot on my plate in the last weeks.
> 
> One big thank you for SetsunaRay for his support in this chapter. While I don't agree with every bit, his ideas and suggestions are a real big help. Not just here but on large parts of my story. He also wrote a few bits in this chapter.
> 
> Another big thank you goes to Phen0m20 for the shoutout on his fic, A Veil Of Passion. Thank you, man.
> 
> One of you guys who were very kind to leave me a more extensive review and told me about the fact that between Ichika and Minato, you got a considerable contrast.
> 
> Well, Jackie. In this one, you can really have it. The contrast couldn't be greater between Ichika and Minato.

Minato hadn't been too sure of leaving the place now, but he was right. By looking after Ichika, he had been neglecting his Sekirei, and he wasn't ready to do that. So when he hopped on the train, he was making sure that his true 'wife' had been happy.

Instead of her usual clothes, Tsukiumi wore a blue sundress. It had a beautiful accent in her eyes. She wore sandals as a touch and a summer hat.

White and stylish.

Chiho had been a big help on that. She had been turning heads ever since that they walked down. For some reason, the other Sekirei had some amount of lust in their bodies, and it was no surprise that Chiho, Uzume, and Kazehana hung out in their own terms.

But that was for another time.

Musubi would look after Kusano in the meantime.

With the way the Miko Sekirei was, Matsu was sure that the Sekirei would be a great mother.

All of them would be great mothers.

On the train, they had to be for a good while. From Tokyo or Shinto Teito, as it was called now, it would be about six hours before they would end up in Okinawa. Tsukiumi liked that place, and she had packed like Minato.

Leaving in the crack of dawn, the place was quiet. Minato was used to the early rise, and he bit through the sting of it.

They'd catch their breakfast later.

Tsukiumi had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. She had grown softer, and Minato had not packed condoms. Like the Sekirei, they were more than ready to have their kids. They wouldn't wait until Minato was ready.

After all, it was their bodies who would conceive their child. They certainly could help it.

In the long shot, it didn't matter cause Minato didn't have sex with Tsukiumi for a good while. The Water Maiden was thirsty for her Ashikabi's touch, and she would make the most of it.

Minato knew when he had to change his route.

In Kagoshima Chūō Station they had to change their train. Minato wasn't happy to be in what some called the Naples of the Eastern World, but afterward, they could pass to Hakata Station. It might take them some time, but hey, it was worth it eventually. So far, Tsukiumi slept, and he was mesmerized by her sleeping face.

Cute and incredibly beautiful. It was so easy to kiss her when she was sleeping in this position. He didn't hesitate and did that.

She didn't wake up, but the smile made clear she felt it. And following her example, Minato fell asleep on her shoulder. He was tired, too, and he could use every bit.

Nothing better than to fall asleep on a train.

Unless you wakened up when you had to get off.

Minato's eyes drowsily changed to the sign, and he had to take a double-take when he saw that they had landed at their location. In Kagoshima Chūō Station, they had arrived.

"Tsukiumi, hey, Tsukiumi. Wake up." Fluttering her eyes, she looked up at Minato.

"Minato, what is the matter?" She asked in a cute tone as she wasn't sure what was going on.

"We have arrived. I think we better change our station." When she looked beyond her Ashikabi, Minato felt the pressure of her tits on him, and she couldn't help but be shocked.

"Indeed. Let us leave."

Packed light, they grabbed their bags and hasted themselves of the train. She and Minato were out the train. The early wake up gave them a good reason to exercise.

Going over to line 14, they were happy to see that their train had some delay.

Their growling stomachs agreed with that, and both opened the lunch she had packed.

"Itadakimasu." Both said as they started eating. The morning rush was getting loose but luckily for them, mostly on other trains. Minato had always enjoyed it.

City life attracted him, and he liked that. But he was being crushed in trains, much less.

So when he and Tsukiumi entered, the train was not empty, but they had no problem finding a place to sit down.

"And we can swim and see stuff and do games and have fun and." Tsukiumi had now fully wakened up and talked with Minato about all she would do with him.

It was the other Sekirei around cause they would exploit the hell out of this show, and they wouldn't stop at anything.

Kusano and Musubi included.

Minato had a good idea of calming her down.

"Easy there, Tsukiumi. We can't have too much fun on the beach." She looked at him in wonder.

"How would we have the energy for having fun in the night? Unless you just want to sleep." Her blush was adorable, and Minato hurried to put the girl in his lap. She was so lovely to tease.

"And I don't want to do it on the beach." She stiffened when he said.

"That would be shameless." Minato smiled at her.

"Indeed, it would be."

They just sat there in silence. Enjoying each other company and they were just happy with how they felt.

"Well, look who we got here." Turning to a familiar voice, Minato looked in the eyes of Shigi Haruka. A former Ronin like him and now a student on Todai.

And like Minato an Ashikabi.

Kuno, the Song Bird Sekirei. The shy girl hid behind her Ashikabi.

"Hey, Shigi. Kuno." Minato told the two. Tsukiumi bowed down to the two.

Kuno returned the favor as the two looked at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shigi asked the guy who saved his life so many times over the back at the game.

"Going to the beach and given your outfit, I suppose you guys are doing the same thing." Shigi nodded on the question.

"In any case, Minato. Do thee mind if we take a seat? It is more fun traveling in the company." Half of Minato wanted to reject the offer as they had their fun, but if Shigi was around, at least, that was a guy who he knew. Turning to the lady on hand, Tsukiumi nodded as the shy Sekirei, Kuno, joined them.

"Be my guest." Shigi threw the bags on the top and sat down while Kuno took a seat, opposite to Tsukiumi. When he sat down, Minato threw his arm around her shoulder while Kuno laid down on his lap.

"So a break for you, too?" The question was up in the air.

"Indeed, it was time my husband made time for me to enjoy his duties." The answer was making Minato blush as Kuno couldn't help but giggle.

She and Shigi were a whole lot looser on that aspect. Because neither were stuck on the rule, both of them had been in each other.

Then again, Shigi had only one Sekirei. Not that he minded. Kuno was a handful already.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in." A third familiar voice spoke, and it looks like coincidences existed.

"Oosumi. Has that been a while." Shigi said as it was funny to see the Ashikabi standing who winged the Sekirei that Musubi often saw as her sister.

Kaho didn't wear her usual yukata, which would make her stand out but wore human clothes. A couple of blue shorts and a white shirt.

Minato wondered how this guy managed to do that. Musubi didn't want to remove her own Miko outfit that easily.

She did it, of course, but most of the time, she wore just that. Oosumi wore a black shirt but had forgone his jeans in favor of green Bermuda shorts.

"So we're not the only ones, what did I tell you, Kaho?" The Sekirei sighed as her husband commented.

Why did she agree on that? She would be sure to feel it tomorrow.

"Hey, Minato." The third Ashikabi greeted the Northern Ashikabi. They had been friends, and on a few occasions, they hung out on the inn.

It'd been a good while since they were gathered there.

The last time was when Kaho and Oosumi were married, and they held the party there.

It was not just Minato and his flock. Shigi and Kuno, Takano and Namiji, Jin and Yashima, Yukari and Shiina, and even Seo and his twin Sekirei with their four sons and Takami.

Had that been a lively party? They had their fun, sure. They stayed over, and all the 'younger' guys agreed that alcohol was no good idea. They stayed over and slept where it was most comfortable.

Not that they had sex as they were all too tired for that with the notable exception of Kaho and Oosumi, who were allowed because they were married by human custom.

Kaho came out with a twinkle and spring in her step while Oosumi was beaming. The guys didn't ask, but Jin couldn't help but chuckle on how Minato handled all those girls.

He had been the one with the body that followed, given his demanding day to day job.

But it indeed has been a good while.

"Oosumi. Take a seat." Minato offered as the guy threw his bag up, and they sat down. It was a hell of a surprise.

"So, you guys are going to the beach as well?" Oosumi asked as the two couples chuckled. Kaho put herself on the lap of the guy as she shyly smiled. Looking around, she was surprised not to see the others.

"Don't look for them, Kaho. It's just me and Minato for this trip. The rest stayed at home." They had been on the beach one time. Kaho sighed.

"That's a pity." She admitted hoping to see her rival again. But she wasn't sad about it.

Now, she was here with her Ashikabi going to the beach, and they had already found some familiar faces.

"Don't worry about it, you guys are always welcome, but it's been some time. Something came up, Oosumi?"

The guy chuckled as he kissed the neck of his wife.

"Life. We can all attest to that."

"Agreed." A chorus came out, and the group sat down with just some small talk on how their lives went by and how things worked.

Oosumi had let Kaho move in like before, and Shigi had moved with Kuno. Around half of the day, the girls grew hungry, so it was up for the Ashikabi's to look for food.

After they got up, Shigi turned to the two.

When they were well out of earshot.

"Guys. I'm just wondering but for this trip. What is your main goal?" Minato and Oosumi shared a look.

"I think we have the same goal in mind," Oosumi admitted, and it has been a while since he had right, prolonged fun with his wife.

"About that. On the beach, we go separate ways." Minato asked, and the three agreed.

Sure, they were friends, but sometimes, a guy wanted to be alone with his lover.

They came back with some coffee and pastries. None of the Sekirei minded the food, and they ate and talked.

When they got off the train, they collected their luggage and went for the hotel.

Staying in the same place, a simple bedroom with a bathroom, it was simple and decent. Enough for what they had all in mind. Just to stay here for sleeping, maybe taking it easy and the most important thing.

The two shared a look when they saw the bed where they would have their fun.

They didn't have to worry about the neighbors.

For those were Kuno and Shigi on the left and Kaho and Oosumi. They would do the same thing.

After that, Minato and Tsukiumi went to the Sekirei's favorite place. She loved staying on the beach. Her natural element was here in abundance, and she could recharge in this place.

They did have to change their clothes though on the place, so when Minato was ready, he found himself a spot where they could stay. Just two towels with a parasol and he waited till his Sekirei was ready.

Oosumi and Shigi gave him a nod while they found themselves in different places.

Kaho wore a black one-piece, which was close to a sport swimsuit while Kuno had chosen for a white that hid plenty of her modesty.

The Northern Ashikabi could only wait till he heard Tsukiumi cough.

"Minato, I am ready." He turned around, and that was the effect that Chiho told her about.

Minato's mouth had dropped open. He looked at the black bikini that his Water Sekirei was wearing and damn, did she pull it off like a queen.

While all they all look sexy as hell and beautiful to look at, Tsukiumi wore the stuff as usual, but unlike her typical hairstyle, she was wearing her hair in twin ponytails, which besides sexy gave her so much more of cuteness.

She had worn the same style when they had that mud fight. It was something he enjoyed watching.

He was just dressed in dark swimsuit trunks, and some bits of him wanted to drag her along and fuck her brains out right now.

"Minato. How do I look?" She asked shyly. God, her dere broke through, which made her so much more appealing.

"You want my honest opinion, Tsukiumi?" She nodded with her eyes a bit down, not hoping for disapproval but prepared for it.

"Yes. I want to hear from my Ashikabi what he thinks of me.

When he licked his lips to feel how dry they were, he spoke again.

"You look so sexy right now and so cute." He said, and the blush on her face made it so much more worth it.

His face was a red light as well if Tsukiumi could have a say about it.

"Thank you." She sat down next to him.

They just wanted to warm up a bit before they went into the water. So they sat there at the beach. They sat close to each other in a comfortable way and not bothered at all.

You get used to the stares when you're dating a race of super hot aliens.

"Hey, Tsukiumi? May I ask you something?" Turning to her Ashikabi, she nodded while pecking his cheek.

"You can ask me anything, my Ashikabi." He smiled at her and returned the favor.

"Who gave you the idea of doing your hair in those twin tails? And the whole other thing." He asked despite his suspicions of who caused it.

"Chiho has asked me to do it like this." Smirking, Minato shook his head. He should have known — that clever little minx of an Ashikabi.

He'd enjoy going at her later. But for now, he was here with his tsundere. He just sat down with her on the beach. They were oblivious to the stares they got.

Shigi and his Sekirei Kuno looked at the whole scene with amusement on how the human girls ripped their boys a new one.

From the opposite, Shigi shared a look with Oosumi. The guy had Kaho in his lap. Both Ashikabi couldn't help but grin.

Kuno and Kaho were both beautiful girls, but they were happy that none of them got attention with Tsukiumi around.

What they found even more amusing was the fact that Minato and Tsukiumi were so oblivious to the whole interaction of it.

So when they turned to their Ashikabi, Kuno to Haruka, and Oosumi with Kaho, both Sekirei planted a kiss on the lips of their Ashikabi. Cause the good thing was that they could make out with your lover when the attention was not on you.

Kuno and Haruka released each other for breathers and kissed shortly and quickly. More often than not, their lips met other places. Not that either minded that interaction.

Kaho was now taking her Ashikabi tongue in her mouth, moaning at it when she couldn't help but enjoy the touch of his arms on her hips. They were there and didn't go anywhere else.

It was not just Sekirei who enjoyed the show they got. A couple of familiar faces were looking from afar on a table.

A couple of a guy in his early teens, maybe just passed the age of fifteen with his girl looked from afar. The girl wore a white bikini that hid plenty of her modesty. The guy looked at the party, going to the beach.

The guy had a darker skin of living in the south. "Happens a lot in this place?" His companion had fairer skin, and her long, purple hair didn't touch the floor.

The guy could only grin. "You don't want to know how much it happens here. But." He turned to the girl in front of him. "I don't see a reason why I should look at her. While I got you."

The girl blushed while a whistle came from behind the guy.

"Smooth." A laugh came out when four bachelors just sat down and continued their card game. They snuck glances to the girl but weren't going to make passes on her.

You had to be idiots not to see that the girl was a Sekirei.

Someplace away, an older guy laid on the beach, his eyes closed and his ears tuned to the sound of the waves.

Some would call this bliss. He called it heavenly.

His skin was white, and he wore a white cap. When he got nudged, he looked in the blue eyes of a woman who nearly could be the long lost twin sister of Tsukiumi.

A tired "What?" came out, and the woman pointed at the scene.

The guy turned to see how several guys just got ripped to pieces. It looks like some guys went home without having enjoyed a fun night.

"Why did you wake me up?" The guy asked, and the woman shook her head.

"Mattheus, just wondering. Would you be so easily swayed?" The now named Mattheus turned to the woman who eeped when she was pulled next to him and could feel his arms around her waist.

"You really think that I'd be that easily swayed? After everything, we went through." The guy couldn't help but smile to see how the woman was. She was blushing as well.

"Natasha, you're a keeper. Letting you go is not on my list." She smiled as she dropped next to the guy and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hear you, big guy."

While Minato and Tsukiumi were bonding, they got the attention of some of the beach boys who happened to be humans.

"Well, you look at that. It's her," one guy was looking at Tsukiumi in the black bikini. Some other dude followed as he's also drooling over Tsukiumi's beauty.

"She's so hot that I can dive in!" another dude said.

"I, for one, will going to ask this pretty blonde girl out on a date," another one of those guys on the beach declared. Which of course, caused the competition between some other dudes except Haruka and Oosumi.

"Not if I ask her first!"

"No way! I saw her first!"

Unbeknownst to them, some female beach girls were not happy with the boys for drooling over Tsukiumi as the human girls' jealousy grew.

"What pigs!", the beach girls thought about their male partners.

However, the beach boys' joys were short-lived. They were witnessing Tsukiumi is with Minato, the man she seemed to date in their eyes.

"What the?!", one of the beach dudes gasped.

"It can't be! What the hell is that about?!" another dude pissed over Minato being with the beautiful blonde woman in Tsukiumi.

"It's that Northern Ashikabi!" the other dude gritted his teeth out of sheer jealousy.

"He may not look much. But according to the article, he was able to win the Sekirei Plan as well triumph over that jerk, Hiroto Minaka," one guy said.

'They must have read the newspaper or something like that' Minato thought.

"Why art thee staring off into space? Thou has't no needeth to worry. Let's go," Tsukiumi said. Then she was holding her husband's hand.

"Huh, um…okay," Minato's feeling too stunned for words. Can't blame the young man for being related to such a beautiful woman.

"Now that gal is holding his hand," one beach guy said.

"Oh, the jealousy!" another beach guy said

"Oh, the misery!" the other beach dude said.

"Why couldn't that be me?" one more beach dude said.

"They must be engaged or something," then another beach dude said in tears.

"That lucky bastard," one guy said in his manly tearful tone.

"This sucks," the other guy said.

"Um...Tsukiumi," Minato said in his nervous state.

"Prey, speak," Tsukiumi replied.

"I'm sorry for all of this," Minato responds while still in his nervous state.

"It's not thy fault, Minato. I do wonder why they say this," Tsukiumi wondered.

"Well...it's..." Minato felt a little uneasy with the beach guys were glaring at the Ashikabi of the North in the jealous rage. "It's because you're such a beauty?"

Hoping he doesn't trigger his water Sekirei's anger, Tsukiumi made a vow that nothing bad will happen to him.

"Fear not Minato. Thou don't have to worry about them. This is our date, after all. If anyone dares to oppose thee, shall be washed away," Tsukiumi assured her husband that everything would be all right.

"Okay? Thank you, Tsukiumi," Minato thanked his date for making him feel secure. With that, Tsukiumi took his hand with her for then to enjoy their date.

One of the jealous beach guy continued to glare at Minato for having a hot looking babe to himself, then suddenly, out of the blue, the beach female made her glare towards the guy.

"Hey, what are you flirting with that other girl, dumbass?" One of the beach girls who's wears the red swimsuit said to one beach guy in her jealous tone.

"Shut up. I'm trying to make a way to..." then the next thing he knows was he sees the beach girl who had been glaring at him from behind this whole time. Thus, putting him in the predicament as he was sweating on his face. 'Uh-oh.' Then he spoke..."Uhh...hello, babe. I was checking out...". Before he can finish, the girl cut him off.

"Save it. I'm leaving," The beach girl stormed off away from the dude, who was running towards her.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" the beach guy said while continuing his pursuit of her.

But he's not the only one who was in a predicament, the other beach guys who were previously jealous of Minato are also in trouble with their respective female partners.

One other beach girl in the blue bikini dragged her male partner by the ear. Another girl ignored one of the other beach guys, who was begging for her forgiveness for not paying attention to her.

Some of the more other beach girls who are humans weren't very happy with their respective male human partners for drooling over Tsukiumi.

"Hmph!" pissed another beach girl in the white bikini that was jealous over her partner flirting with Tsukiumi at her partner, then walked off.

"Huh? Wait!" another beach guy said that was previously jealous of Minato running towards his female partner.

"Argh. Why I never..." pissed beach girl left her male partner, who was yelping for her forgiveness also.

One of the beach guys repeatedly bowed to his female partner as an apology for drooling over Tsukiumi. Then unlike the other jealous female beach girls, she accepted his apology and forgave him.

"I'm sorry for drooling over that blonde in the black bikini. It just too overwhelming for me to ignore. Please forgive me," the young dude asked.

"Apology accepted," said the dude's female partner.

"Just don't flirting over the other girl while you have me again, you hear me?" another beach girl said who was jealous previously for the little mishap.

"Will do, babe," her male partner acknowledged.

Some of the other beach guys managed to make up to their respective female partners for what happened so previously.

So far, the two other couples of Sekirei were not affected by it. Shigi and Kuno were sitting by and didn't stop kissing each other while they sat out there, enjoying their peace.

The scene didn't bother them, and they were just out there.

Kaho had dragged Oosumi around to play in the water.

Minato wasn't going in the water soon till it would have warmed up for the Ashikabi.

He didn't like the cold water. His Sekirei, on the other hand, went in the water pretty soon and she began to swim.

Due to her element being water, she could go miles into the sea. Minato didn't have to worry about her. She would come back in time.

Maybe not for dinner but something told him that this night was going to be really hot.

It had been a good few months since Tsukiumi had made love to her Ashikabi and something told him that she would enjoy that.

He as well. But for now, he could see his Water Maiden coming back.

Her skin was cold to his hot skin when she sat down next to him.

The saltiness of the sea clang to her body as she warmed up.

"Minato. Why art thou so excited?"

"You?" He answered and both blushed.

While they were heavily in love, they were not going to fuck on the beach.

It was getting late, and for the Sekirei, it was time to leave for the hotel. Minato and Tsukiumi sat down, looking at the sunset.

The Water Sekirei was cuddly the entire day. They had ignored it all, and for the most part, it was fun to be in each other's company.

It was one fun day that the two had on the beach. Minato had done its very best to ignore the whole Ichika scenario.

"Happy?" He asked Tsukiumi, who nodded.

"Indeed, it's been a while since we didst things together. Busy as thee art with Ichika Orimura." A sheepish laugh came out as Minato couldn't deny that accusation.

"I'm sorry about that, Tsukiumi." He apologized. She smiled at him as she pecked him on the cheek and pressed her tits in his lap.

"There is not a thing to apologize for. I knoweth how thee art, my husband and I knoweth that thee art concerned about others. And that thee help those folk however thee can. Though I must asketh, wherefore doth thee wend so far for Ichika Orimura?" He had already heard the question several times before.

"I thought you knew." Her furrowed brows made it clear she wanted to know more.

"I can see why. He is helpless. Like so many times, thou go there and helpeth others. Yet, with Ichika Orimura, thy proceed to help him more and more." She sighed.

"I do not hate thee for that action, but we feel neglected. Sides from Matsu, who sees this as a way to have more fun for herself."

Minato couldn't fault her for that.

But that was for later. For now, they wanted to have dinner.

You couldn't go to the beach without eating yakisoba. But they weren't going to make sure they would spend time eating.

If they didn't have hormones from themselves, the other two Sekirei / Ashikabi couples nearby made it clear that the others were feeling the need for relief.

Not just them. Other human couples as well.

Before it was ten in the evening, all of them had retired save for the dark-skinned boy who had seen the show this morning was now looking it over with the older girl.

The boy couldn't help but go over the counter.

When he pressed the bell, a giant of two meters and bulking muscles walked out. That man wore cooking clothes and a white cap.

"What's wrong, kid?" A deep voice came out and the boy pointed to the empty room. The man wiped his eyes.

"Where are my guests?" The kid pointed upstairs.

"Great."

"Yep. Can I go?" The man looked to the girl he had amused the entire day. She was looking amused. The man sighed and handed him a box.

"Yes, but do me a favor. Use these. Your mother would kill me."

The kid nodded and he walked away.

'Been since his birth that I had a full lodging and an empty room here. Although I am not going to sleep soon. I won't catch an eye.' He went outside for a smoke.

The moans coming from the window made him happy that he invested in soundproof rooms.

When the tabaco left his lungs, he looked to the sky.

"The dream is true."

He hoped to have an early night but with the number of kids having fun, he was going to clean up. His nephew had been a tremendous help in the last few days and he deserved a break.

Kid wasn't lucky in school and now a chick was going to rock his world.

The boy was lucky he kept the stayover and not his father.

There were others who stayed at home. And Matsu wondered why Miya had forbidden them to go out. Kusano and Musubi were out for a day at the arcade while Chiho and Uzume had some convention to go to.

Kazehana had looked forward to dragging Uzume and Chiho along for a long night of drinking but was also asked to reside in the home. So there was not more to do.

"Bored," Kazehana admitted while she had sake next to her. There was just nothing to drink alone. It was even so that she had begun to drink less because there was something even better that got her a better buzz.

Minato in her bed.

That was even better.

She shook her head. That guy might not have been the most experienced but did he learn fast. That guy managed to get all of them off. Damn, did they all enjoy it having that guy?

Tsukiumi sure will have a fun time at the beach. Afterward, it was just waiting for her turn. When Uzume and Chiho had their fun, it was just Musubi, and then, she can have her fun. And she'd take full attention of Minato. Oh, she looked forward to that.

"Are you lonely without your Ashikabi?"

The Wind Sekirei sighed as she turned to Miya with a drunk smile.

"Not really lonely, Miya. We Sekirei are species of love, but given our situation that we have been in, I'm not lonely. But I'm bored. Why didn't you allow me to leave? I would have loved to spend time with Uzume and Chiho." Miya sighed and took a seat next to her old squadmate.

"Kazehana." That serious tone meant something.

"Have you forgotten the last name of Ichika?" Ah, that was what it was about. Kazehana got it figured.

"No. I haven't. Orimura. Neither have you, right, Matsu?" The cyber Maiden hadn't her usual smile on her face, and she crossed her arms. She had already an idea what this was about.

And despite her teasing nature and often alcohol-filled brain, Kazehana was sharper than most would take her for.

"I know what you are getting at, Miya. It's not Ichika that you are concerned about, but it has more to do with something else, right? Or someone else?"

Miya had to admit that she enjoyed the fact that both her old teammates have not forgotten things but remained quiet to their Ashikabi.

And while she preferred to have that the past would remain buried, last time she did that, she knew how it backfired to them. And no way she wanted to happen again.

"Yeah, that's also why I have invited two others." Hoping that Miya was not going to tear their home down before they found another one, Matsu and Kazehana hoped the two who remained where the ones they expected to be.

Matsu, at least. Cause Kazehana had no good past with her mother-in-law. Luckily, the first person who arrived was Mutsu.

Number Five of the Sekirei, Mutsu, one of the few male Sekirei and winged by Mikogami Hayato. While they started off rocky, Hayato and Minato left each other be.

Hayato had his debt towards Minato paid so far.

Mutsu was tall for a Sekirei. His hair was silver, and he had grey eyes. Long black pants on a shirt of the same color were what he wore often. The shirt had long sleeves, and he wore a band around his waist, and he wore an orange scarf around his neck and shoulders. Plus, some fingerless gloves.

He was an old mate of the three and was still alive.

At this point, he was settled in his role as a father figure for Mikogami. None had asked if that was his only role.

They had no right for that thing.

Wouldn't stop them though.

"Mutsu, thank you for coming." The male nodded respectfully for Miya. "Thank you for letting me come to your home, Miya. I hope I'm not a bother."

With a giggle, Miya looked at him. "I suppose that you know what that is. Bothers and all."

The guy rolled his eyes and settled them on Matsu and Kazehana.

"Mutsu." A brief note from Kazehana made it clear that No.3 was not on good terms with him.

"Kazehana. Not your drunk attitude for today. Has Miya been rubbing you off, or is that runt you call your Ashikabi that taught you some manners?"

Eyes narrowing to dangerous slits, she glared daggers to the Earth guy. "Wouldn't you like to know? Besides, you can't call my Ashikabi a runt. Isn't your Ashikabi younger than you? At least, I'm not committing a crime when I drive Minato mad. Which reminds me. Are you the uke or is your 'runt?'"

One whack on the head made it clear for the two that Miya wasn't in the mood.

"The two of you. Leave your vulgar talk and aggression at the door. I have called you two over for reasons that go over things we both were in. You two are happily winged, and I don't see a reason to criticize you two over. But if you continue, there are going to be words." Matsu knew that she couldn't fault Miya for that.

"Miya, the other person is our mother-in-law, right?" She asked apprehensively and she wasn't hoping for a nod.

"Indeed, Matsu. So both of you behave." When they slumped their shoulders, Miya smiled.

"Do not worry. I will instruct Takami to leave her comments at the door on you and Sahashi's sex life. Or that of yours, Mutsu and Mikogami's."

"For the lack that you have one." The brazen voice that came out wasn't something you'd guess that come from a woman.

Especially one who knew WHAT Miya was and who had seen the full glory of her destructive powers.

But let it be said that Takami Sahashi was someone who had guts to talk like that.

Given the fact that she put up with Minaka for twenty years, none of the Sekirei faulted her for a sharp tongue.

"Why is that you think that my wife doesn't have fun in bed?" The last person joined them, and the smile of the doctor shut up the arguments.

"Takehito. Good to see you running around."

"Takami. Happy to see that you haven't lost your charm. Now, I have an idea of why my wife has called you over. Or at least two of you do."

Miya smiled as a proper landlady. "Can we take this in the living room?"

"What has Minato done this time? And why does it require me? If this plan has taught him one thing, it was that he has to look out for himself." Takami asked, annoyed when she lit a cigarette.

"It is because your son, Takami, decided to act like a surrogate brother for Ichika Orimura. Who we might not know, but we do know someone else with the family name, right?"

Takami couldn't help but groan. "Of course. He's out of one disaster, and he is throwing himself to the next without time to breathe and collect himself." She really began to wonder if Minato didn't have traces from Minaka. The same idiocy would come from his father.

"Takami-san. Your son has been in the spot due to our actions. That is one thing. Minato offered Ichika help for the issues that he has in the school, and that is one thing in their life. I don't see how that is a problem."

They turned to Matsu and Kazehana, who couldn't help but smile. They were Minato's Sekirei after all, and they had been having their fun.

"I don't see a reason to complain. Mina-tan has been very affectionate with me. And I can see why he wants me to help Ichika-tan. Those Infinite Stratos girls are crazy." Matsu told the group.

"Miya, this is not about our husband's latest endeavor and his friendship or better-said brotherhood with Ichika. This is about the older sister's history with us, right?" Kazehana asked her landlady who nodded.

"Indeed," Miya admitted, and Takehito shared a look with Takami.

"Is that what this is about? The fact that you and his sister crossed blades years ago and the most likely chance that you will do it soon again when she will be around." Mutsu asked his old leader who nodded.

"Indeed. I let Chifuyu go on the fact that she had her brother to take care of, and for what I hear from Minato, she hasn't taken my lessons to heart."

'A real Sekirei.' They all thought.

"So Miya, let me get this straight, you called us here because of the actions that Minato and Ichika will get his sister here," Takami told her thoughts.

"Minato and Ichika have their history, and that is something that neither you nor I have any right to interfere with. That is their story. We haven't told Minato about this because it is not directed to us. This is between Chifuyu and us. Who hasn't told Ichika I suppose of our history? But this has just to do with the fact that you are jealous of the fact that Chifuyu has or had perhaps on Takehito."

The male scientist looked away bashfully. At the time that Miya and Chifuyu fought, she was just fourteen years old before she became an Infinite Stratos Pilot. Despite being just 'human' she was able to fight and hold her ground to Miya.

Due to saving her from an inevitable demise, the girl had gotten a crush on Takehito. Something that amused Takami, Matsu, Kazehana, and from the looks now, Mutsu and annoyed his wife to unseen heights.

The fact she lost her composed landlady act on the accusation of Takami was just gold for Matsu and Kazehana.

"That has nothing to do with it. I am just concerned about the fact that,"

"Chifuyu Orimura might come around and snatch Takehito away. Get real, Miya." Kazehana was not sure to laugh or groan.

She couldn't do both at the same time but if she could, she would have.

It was stupid to think about it like that.

"You two aren't winged like Minato and me or any other of my sisters, but you have the same relationship. You've both been through too much to even consider that thing to happen to you." Miya blushed and was put in the lap of Takehito, who got the Pillar Sekirei blushing like a schoolgirl.

The others just couldn't help but smile on the actions.

Then, they sobered up, whether or not that they liked to admit it, if Chifuyu Orimura would come over to Shinto Teito, it might cause some issues.

You could see the total destruction of Tokyo as some issues. Matter of perception and such.

Things were quiet now, and the four Ashikabi's had stopped fighting. But in case a threat would come, they had to be prepared for that.

"You think that if Chifuyu comes here, she'll pick a fight with you?" Takehito asked, and Miya nodded.

"But this time, it won't end nicely. Besides that, Orimura-san has the attitude of a warrior. It is not for her customs I fear." Miya admitted from her spot.

"You're thinking on the girls she might bring along," Kazehana asked. She had heard the stories of Minato. Her romantic heart had taken a lot of healing from her Ashikabi when she listened to the accounts of what sort of girls Ichika had to deal with.

While she and her sister-wives enjoyed a good bicker every so often, when Minato laid ground rules and enforced them, it became clear that they had to obey their Ashikabi.

He loved them all very dearly but there was so much he could take as their antics often invoked the ire of Miya on him and he was done with those jokes.

What made them stop taking their little arguments?

Namely the drug that got them hooked. His bed-sharing and all that came with that.

Even so, Kazehana shared a look with Matsu. While not as heavily romantic as one of her best friends and drinking buddy, Matsu agreed that the treatment of Ichika was abhorrent.

She had been looking up information about the girls up to her own volition without Minato or Ichika asking for help.

Just because there were more issues.

Didn't that school have money for a psychologist? Those girls were crazy.

For someone in another city, life had taken a very different turn.

Ichika wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this, but he was now for sure.

He'd either pissed off God in a previous life, or that guy just enjoyed making him miserable.

Or that guy was writing a stupid story and fucked it up much and instead of accepting his role of living punch bag and dark hole, he rebelled against it, and it caused even more pain.

Either way, Ichika wanted to dig a hole like a dwarf.

Because he had a certain hope that things weren't going to get even crazier more crazy. Yet, he wasn't sure if that was working out.

While he wasn't sure that the information of Laura would come through, (he received a text from Matsu who compiled all the information and told him that this evening, she would get it done), Ichika wished that he knew more about her.

Ichika was thinking back that he was just walking around the place with the one girl that didn't give him problems.

Charlotte till kept her guise and the Knight had an idea that wasn't a bad thing for her. She might have to keep it for longer till they both could figure out a way to break the news.

But when they heard that a fight between three Representatives were fighting, both shared a look.

"You think what I'm thinking?" Charlotte asked and the guy nodded.

While the girls looked at the match at something fun, Ichika had a good idea this was more than just a sparring match.

It wasn't just a normal fight as the earth shook.

Both of the girls had a hard time against Laura as they knelt to her. Despite both girls using the full weapons against her, she stopped them easily.

"What the?"

"That's AIC," Charlotte answered for him. "Mind explaining that for me, in layman's terms, Charles?"

Ichika asked and the French girl nodded. "Put simply Ichika, it is a shield that can stop anything. It is the key selling point of Schwarzer Regens."

"It is also known as Inertial Arrest Ability." Houki looked over the fight and Ichika sighed. There was something that he hated about this.

"So basically, she can stop about any attack," Ichika asked.

"Yeah, it just depends on her focus. She can only focus on one part. You can break through it." Charlotte looked at him meaningfully.

"I hear you."

The fight if he could call it that continued and Rin was just not doing damage on her. Laura launched her daggers at her and despite her movements, she was not able to avoid them at all. One got around her legs and she was thrown around like a ragdoll.

Despite the assistance of her teammate, who launched several attacks who had a bit more success, Laura managed to stop them. And when she was done, she launched Rin to Cecilia who couldn't do more than take the attack.

Same thing as with the fight of Maya yet Laura was not as forgiving. When both were down, Laura fired even more at them. The explosion rumbled the ground but due to Cecilia's actions, they got out of the danger zone.

Although no damage was done at her and she girl remained as aloof as always. With her daggers, she dragged the two to her and Ichika being to feel his blood to boil as he saw Laura acting like that.

While it was true that he wasn't that big of a fan of Cecilia and Rin had done some things to him that weren't favorable, he was not that far gone to leave the girls to die on the hands of the psycho. Who made it clear that she was kicking the girls around. You don't leave people to die.

"This is just horrible. Their shield points are draining." Charlotte began to get worried as well.

"Their damage accumulates and if their machines get a forcible shutdown, their lives could be endangered." That was all that Ichika needed to hear.

Turning to Charlotte, his eyes asked before he opened his mouth.

"Charles, your IS, you got it with you?"

She nodded and Ichika stood back. "Good, cause I am going to save them." When he looked to his gauntlet, he activated his machine.

Before most could say otherwise, Byakushiki was active and so he broke through the barrier. Charlotte was close behind him with her orange IS.

"Ichika, what do you want me to do?" He smiled at her when she followed him.

"Charles, get those girls out of the danger zone. I'll distract her so make sure she doesn't notice you." She nodded and moved her IS. She was quick enough and by Laura's torture, she didn't notice the two.

Ichika wasn't going to move indirectly.

"Laura." He shouted at her and the glare he leveled at her made it clear he didn't give her room for argument.

"Let them go." He said evenly. She looked cruelly to them and back at Ichika.

"If you want me to let them go, come and get them." That was the start for Ichika as his machine moved again. But instead of flying in one line, he moved around Laura whose eyes switched from one spot to the next. Before she had a right guess to where Ichika landed, she had to put up her arms.

"You really hoped that you could hit me?" Her haughty tone, yeah, this girl had been around his sister.

"Not really. I told you to let them go, right?" Turning around, the daggers were released and both Shenlong and Blue Tears shut down.

Charlotte didn't need orders as she moved in to get the girls out. Ichika had to hand it to her. She managed to get the girls away from Laura while she carried Rin in one arm and Cecilia at the other.

She knew what she was doing. And when one side was open, Laura turned to her while she was distracted. Ichika knew than he had to push on. With his energy sword, he pushed through the barrier and gave her a few nasty cuts.

When he was sure that Charlotte got the girls out of the danger zone, the barrage of small arms (in Infinite Stratos terms) was very welcome as Laura had to break up her fight. When she was focused on Charlotte and fired her own canon at her, her instincts warned her for an attack to feel Ichika's attack at her.

The German got angrier as she glared at Ichika who used a dagger on his arm and threw him away.

"Charles. Incoming!" He shouted and prayed she got out of his way. She did what was asked and got out of the way.

She didn't worry about him as Ichika used the movement when he got free to fly back at her. "I had it with you!"

She shouted as she used her own weapon. It looked like some lightening and Ichika clashed with her.

"So am I. What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled at her. When both moved in for a fight, Ichika smiled as Charlotte moved in from behind him and launched her bullets at Laura.

"That's enough!" A thundering voice shouted over the place. Ichika turned to see Chifuyu standing over the place.

"Instructor!" Laura finally got scared at her.

"This is why dealing with you kids is so tiring." Ichika saw that she had a sword in case they wouldn't stop.

"In most cases, I allow mock battles but you guys pushed it. Therefore, all mock battles are suspended till you guys settle this in the Intra-Class Tournament." Chifuyu's voice left no room for argument.

"If that is what you wish," Laura said as her IS was dissolved.

Ichika did the same and walked to her. Despite talking to his sister, he had an idea that he had broken and bits spilled through.

"You and I. We need to have a chat." His voice left no room for argument. Chifuyu would have fought back but she understood.

This wasn't just a bit of Rin and Houki and Cecilia. He could deal with that. Now, Laura had pushed it. She sighed.

"Fine. When?"

"I'll come to your room this night. If I don't find you there, there's hell to pay." Ichika's voice had the same hers.

Not the arctic cold but the burning hotness of thousand suns. Fitting given their name.

But for now, he had to check in the infirmary. When Cecilia and Rin were in their beds, they had to be patched up.

They had some bandages all over them but at least, nothing too lasting.

Yet, they couldn't fight in the next tournament. "I suppose that we owe you thanks," Cecilia said and Ichika sighed.

"I can do with those." Rin nodded at him. "You really saved us out there. Thanks, Ichika." The guy had some smile that it was clear they knew they were in over their heads on those problems.

"You're welcome." Charlotte had proceeded to give them some tea. "Though I wonder why you got in a fight with her." Cue to spitting out the tea.

Ichika could only guess that there was something between them and Charlotte. He had to talk to her for that on a bit as she seemed to know a bit more.

"She insulted a woman's pride." Ichika had no clue what that meant but when he shared a look with Charlotte, she had to spell it out for him later.

"Okay. In any case, me and Charles are up against in the next tournament. You can bet that I'll be sure to make the notification that I'm going to wipe the floor with her."

They looked up surprised. "Didn't you have a lottery for that or hadn't you supposed to deliver that one in?"

Ichika wasn't sure what happened but he was happy that things were already chosen for him. Calling to Matsu was now one more thing.

Especially when Maya came around and told both Rin and Cecilia they weren't going to participate due to the damage on their Infinite Stratos.

So when that was done, he went to check on his sister. "Neh, Ichika. Do you want me to wait?" Ichika shook his head.

"No. This might take a while and I need to rip my sister a new one. So rather not and I'm going to call Matsu-san for some more help. I'll share it with you later."

When she left, he had to talk about the things in the infirmary but that was for later. Before he had to knock, his sister opened the door.

"You're here."

"I have a point that you and I needed to have a chat. Chifuyu, I have a point that I really need to know. What the hell is Laura after? She nearly killed Rin and Cecilia there." His teacher sighed.

"I can't believe that you got worried." The flaming glare at her made it even worse.

"If I had not jumped in to stop her, she might have just killed them. Were you ready to prepared to take the brunt of the United Kingdom AND China for allowing one Representative Candidate to kill two others? Huh. That might have made great front-page news." Ichika took a breath. He had been running on hormones and he had some times he had gotten pissed.

It wasn't wise for him to get even more upset.

"Or what about the other bits? She has been hostile towards me since day one. And while I do can get around Rin, Houki, and Cecilia plus the other crazy girls, having a soldier on my back is just making things worse."

Chifuyu had an idea if she had spent less as an Infinite Stratos pilot and hardass but more as a sister, this might turn out better.

"I met Laura back in Germany. I told you that last time, right?" When he nodded, Chifuyu continued. "I have told her about you and that you're pretty much the reason I keep going. Ichika."

Her face finally didn't show the strict lines as usual. When she went to sit down on her chair, Ichika walked in.

There wasn't a difference between her room and his. The only thing might be that her room was bigger than his.

When she took one chair, Ichika took the bed.

For some reason, she began to crack. Like he was doing. He was going to crack as well.

"Ichika, I haven't been the best caretaker." Ichika had to fight back on that but bit his comment down. So he went with something else.

"You've been working nonstop ever since it was just the two of us and I get that. But Chifuyu-nee, money and a house is one thing. You and I are all that the other got left that we can call blood family. So in some cases, you might show that."

His sister sighed. He wasn't wrong per se. She had been nothing but demeaning of him since he got here.

She demanded the same high standards from him as from everyone while knowing that he couldn't. Instead of taking that as an incentive to do better and learn faster, it only caused Ichika to be resentful of her.

It was why he turned to Minato to help him out. It was what he always had done in the past. Minato had been there for him when she wasn't available.

Which were more times than she cared to admit. And with the Ashikabi having ways to help Ichika out in better ways, it wasn't abnormal why Ichika chose what he did now.

In truth, Chifuyu was grateful to Minato. Ichika lacked an idea of a father figure in his life and while her tiger mother approach might reap results, there was something she lacked in her touch that Minato provided.

While a shrimp might call it several things, the fact that Minato and Ichika grew up as brothers, might be a reason why both turned out the way they did.

Not too shabby she had to admit.

"That's true. And that's why I told Laura, you're the reason I pushed. You are the reason that I got out of bed, you're the reason why I became an Infinite Stratos pilot. You're the single reason why I did all those things."

Ichika knew it wasn't easy for his sister to talk about those sorts of things but he'd be damned. Things were bad enough now.

"If I am that reason, you might show it to me. Because sis, you have a hard time showing affection. Always have and I don't blame you for that." He stood up and walked to her. He was spent and didn't have the energy to be angry at her.

"But I would have appreciated it if you'd let me know you have my back. Just to know that you're on my side."

"I cannot show favorites to." Chifuyu's vigor and teaching attitude came but Ichika cut her off.

"Cut. The. Crap. You can't play favorites. Hate to say this but there's a difference between playing favorites and letting me know that the one person that is my family is watching over me. We've been fighting at that place for twenty minutes till you showed up." Ichika wasn't sure why his voice was so calm.

The realization he had been close to death now set in.

"If you didn't jump in to stop her, Laura might have killed me and Charles. What would you have done when she did that, huh? When she would stand proud before you and hold my corpse up like a trophy? Would you pat her on the head and say good job like she's a dog?" Ichika asked.

"I would have killed her!" Chifuyu shouted and he was sure there was a crack and he wasn't going to stop till the mask came off.

"If she would have killed you, I was going to kill her. You can be sure about that. I was going to kill her and I would have taken my sweet time for that. And when I was done with her, I would have pulled my sword through my stomach." Tears came a bit out.

"Tell me why she wants me dead." He pressed, steady and soft. When she was sure that her voice wasn't wavering, Chifuyu spoke again.

"Because she sees it as weak. The fact that I went all that I did to keep you safe. Laura in her mind sees that as weak. She wants to destroy that. In her eyes, I'm the perfect warrior. With you gone, that might the one thing to show that I'm not weak in her eyes."

She confessed and Ichika wasn't sure how he had to see that.

"Maybe sis. You should tell her that. You quit being a Pilot and you forfeited the Second Mondo Grosso Championship to save me. And for that I'm grateful. But tell me. How am I supposed to know that you are on my side as I have seen your actions as nothing but the complete opposite? You have shown that you did things for my sake."

Ichika paused and he wasn't sure why his voice was breaking.

"You have done so much that I might not ever be able to repay back even if I lived ten times my life. But Chifuyu-nee, the last months you condemned me to this circus you fed me to the lions. You hoped I'd fail and I learn from that. And that didn't happen. I took the single lifeline that Minato was and I clung to it."

Ichika stopped and looked at the face. She was now crying and he was sure that his face wasn't different.

He always hated to see her sad although given his life now he had thought it would make it easier.

He was wrong.

The fact she buried herself in his chest and the fact she was sobbing made it clear that she broke. And the fact he could feel his tears running down his face made that even more evident.

So he returned her embrace.

"What a shitty sister I have been."

With a sigh, Ichika had to admit this truth.

"Don't worry, sis. I have been a shitty brother."

She didn't let him go for at least fifteen minutes, they looked at each other in the eyes and they couldn't help that this talk was way overdue.

"I can't help you with Laura. She'll go after you. Until you can prove her wrong." Ichika nodded.

"And till now. I can't help you the way Minato did." Chifuyu admitted and Ichika had seen that coming.

"I wasn't going to stop asking for his help. But Chifuyu-nee, knowing whose side you're on. Should have told me that sooner." When he was done, Ichika felt better.

Men don't cry but keeping everything bottled up, wasn't healthy either. And he could be forgiven for this.

He knew the score with his sister and they reached a bit to the point that the bridge wasn't burnt.

When he got into the room, Charlotte had fallen asleep on the bed. He couldn't blame the fact she was exhausted.

Himself was no difference. So he had changed to his clothes fast and he took his computer to look at what Matsu set to him.

He found it great to look at what she found about his opponent's Infinite Stratos.

Besides the weapons Laura had revealed today, Ichika also found out ways how he could counter those. He had to work closely with Charlotte on that part but that was one thing.

When his phone buzzed, he knew he better left the room.

"Matsu-san." Ichika took the phone call.

"Hello, Ichika-tan. What's wrong? You sound tired." The guy sighed and wiped his eyes. "You are right. I'm damn tired. I saw what you sent me about Laura and your ideas. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. Mina-tan is already gone with Tsukiumi to the beach. Took me a while. I'm going to look up more information about the Dunois company. And I'll look up a bit more. But from what I gather, Laura was born as a soldier."

Ichika didn't want to sound rude so he had to tell a bit more.

"Yeah, I gathered that. Chifuyu-nee told me about her. We had a talk about five minutes ago."

Matsu wasn't sure that it was good or bad. Ichika's voice didn't betray that.

"How did it go?"

"Let's just say that emotions are wrecking and tiring. It was way overdue Matsu-san and very private. Either way, let's just say that there are reasons why I used to call Minato Aniki every so often." Matsu found that a new thing on her Ashikabi.

"I really need to have a chat about how far you guys go. Either way, I think you need to look out for yourself. Because what you're facing is very dangerous." Ichika couldn't help but agree.

"I'll call you up tomorrow for a strategy, okay? Because you need some rest." Ichika couldn't agree more.

"Thank you Matsu-san. Goodnight." Ichika said and he closed the call before she could say more.

While it might be rude, the amount of care Ichika could have wasn't there.

Matsu looked at her phone. And to the screen on the call where it closed.

"Goodnight, Ichika." She began to think about the whole thing that Ichika was going through. She didn't blame him for being a bit rude but something just egged at her.

This guy wasn't even mature like Minato. Despite going in this game, Minato wasn't going down in the end and won on that Godforsaken island.

After a year, Musubi was back hence the situation now.

But now, she began to see where Ichika was who had been building up stress since day One.

The Wisdom Sekirei didn't know all bits but she had seen it too often that a guy who takes that much of pressure and all on him.

He either goes through, lives as a damaged good or he cracks and ends up dead.

Plenty of ways to kill yourself, the Sekirei mused.

She hoped he didn't. Because that might take one heavy hit on Minato.

"Hey, Matsu. You're there." Without asking for permission, Kazehana walked into the room. Not that Matsu really minded.

Despite being free of MBI, Matsu had chosen to reside in the room. Kazehana blamed that on the hikikomori and wondered how it would go when they moved.

But even so, she had been going out more in the last few months. Which made Kazehana happy.

"Had a call with Ichika?" Kazehana asked as she pressed her legs close to her body. She didn't have a bottle of sake as Matsu forbade her ever drinking in her room.

"Yep. A bit about his next fight with that Laura girl."

"Something wrong about it?" Matsu wasn't sure but hey, Minato wasn't around.

Or Miya now.

"You remember that fight that Miya had with Chifuyu?"

Anyone present would never forget that. That girl was a single living human soldier. She had avoided the attacks from the four and went straight for Miya.

The fact a human girl was able to meet Miya in a fight and holding her own was astonishing.

Even when Karasuba attacked Chifuyu on the back, Miya had blocked the Black Sekirei and defended her from the psychopath.

She didn't want to share her prey.

Which was clear now. It did make sense that Chifuyu had a crush on Takehito when he saved her life.

"What's on your mind, Matsu? You've been skittish the last days." The fact that Kazehana noticed that was a testament to how long they were friends.

Minato must have noticed it as well but given that he prepared for the beach trip with Tsukiumi (and the fact she didn't tell Minato) she couldn't fault him for that.

"I have been doing some research. You know, forgetting my mind of Laura and Charlotte."

The deadpan look was fun to see on her face. "I don't see Matsu how that is relaxing."

"I have been looking up information about Ichika. Form what I get, he lived in the same village as Minato when the boy was around six and Minato was ten." Kazehana arched an eyebrow.

"And what did you find?"

"Nada," Matsu answered.

"Nada?"

"I haven't found a single thing about Ichika or Chifuyu before that date. Before he was six years old and the other stuff. I haven't found a single trace of the two. Which infuriates me to no end." Matsu growled and she knew why she hated it.

She was the wisdom Sekirei and not knowing things or getting information aggravated her to no end.

"Minato told me that they lived in the village and that Chifuyu and Ichika were about all they got left as family. No parents and other siblings. You were looking for that, right?"

Kazehana asked and she was indeed smart enough to figure that out. Despite her attire and behavior, Kazehana was sharper than most took her credit for.

Matsu nor Minato ever did that.

"Indeed. Kazehana. Not to toot our own horn but we are superior to human beings. Yet, that Chifuyu girl did what she did. Ichika now does this. This guy is under pressure we can't imagine. Yet, he persists. Few would have continued."

Matsu was beginning to get angry about this.

"You think that Chifuyu Orimura or Ichika Orimura are not just human beings. And you can't find out how and why and what?"

Matsu nodded on that question. She needed a drink after this.

"You think Minato would know?" Kazehana asked the girl and Matsu shook her head. Her eyes were a bit more determined.

"No. If Mina-tan knew, he'd have told us. And I think he'd be interested in that part too."

Kazehana smiled. "You haven't told him?"

"No, and you're not going to tell him. I'll look up more information before I do something. Same with Ichika-tan. That guy has enough on his plate." Kazehana had to give Matsu credit for that.

"I am still not sure how to see this all. I mean. I know we're different from humans and all that you want but…"

"Yeah, you mean the way they treat Ichika. That is just plain horrible. You are not going to like it, but I think they are in love with him." Matsu said and she had seen the look on Kazehana's face. She was damn sure that she was like her when she began to think about it.

"Those. Girls. Like him…? After all the shit they do to him. You mean to tell me that they are in love with him."

Matsu nodded.

"Yep. They're like Tsukiumi before Minato winged her. Tsunderes. The lot of them. At least, our watery girl swallowed her pride and allowed herself to be honest. But with Ichika, they don't have that. Those girls are too damn prideful to even have the idea of admitting the fact they are in love with Ichika. Or have some fantasies at least."

Kazehana had to reboot in her brain (thank God she kept alcohol to a low now) and began to process the words of her sister-wife.

"That's messed up, Matsu."

"Yeah but you see another thing? Kusano-tan has already thought that Rin is in love with him. So I guess she is right. The rest with the same girls."

Kazehana dragged her hand across her face as she was too tired for this. But how much she hated to admit it, Matsu's words held true.

"I can't wait till Minato gets home. If Uzume and Chiho-chan, I'm going to drag him along for a fix because I need it."

Kazehana admitted as she felt the need for a buzz as she was sure no alcohol might do that trick.

"I hope you don't mind I join. Cause I need one as well. Or I can get Minato to pay me back from the favors he owes me. Don't worry, I'll drag you along." Smiling about the prospect, Kazehana couldn't wait.

"We do need to convince Chiho and Uzume for that."

"Don't worry, we'll allow it." The voices of the two came out from the hallway. Turning to their juniors, they saw the smiling faces.

"Can we go in?" Uzume asked and Matsu began to wonder.

"How long you been there?"

"Long enough," Chiho answered as she was helped in by Kazehana. When Uzume climbed in, Chiho remained seated on Kazehana's lap.

The Veiled Sekirei didn't mind it one bit as she sat down next to Matsu.

"We didn't hear you coming back. How was your day?" Kazehana wondered while she crossed her arms around the little girl.

"We had a lot of fun. About the not hearing. Miya told us that Kusano and Musubi went straight to bed. They hung out with Shiina and Yukari. Looks like they had a great day too."

Sides those two, the other Sekirei of Minato's flock, Chiho included, didn't really have a good relationship with Yukari.

The headstrong girl had often got into conflicts with her brother and with Minato standing up to her and her mother, Yukari had a bit of a violent reaction to that.

Due to the source of pleasure being threatened, Uzume tied Yukari up and the male Ashikabi had gotten the message to  _NOT_  get involved in that.

"In either way, Matsu, neesan. What was that about Ichika and his sister and so on?"

The wisdom Sekirei shrugged on that. "I don't know much, Uzume. From what I get, I don't find much about their previous lives. Like they didn't even exist. And you know how I feel about that and how it gets me."

"Yeah, we have an idea. So you want to have a ride before our date, right?" Chiho wondered and turned to Kazehana.

"Same with you." The smile on Kazehana made Chiho a bit apprehensive.

"No date. Just a ride. Promised. And we'll keep him intact enough for you. And we'll do it not immediately. When he comes with Tsukiumi, they'll sleep it off first."

Uzume wasn't really happy with it but knew that having two older sexually frustrated women around wasn't fun either. They'd be with them and the sooner Minato relieved them of their stress, the sooner that things turned normal.

"Okay, but what do you want to tell Minato comes back?" Uzume asked.

"We'll see when he gets home. I don't know about you but I need a night's rest." Kazehana proposed and it was clear that they were all drained in some form.

Uzume took Chiho to their room to sleep together. Matsu stayed in her room and Kazehana moved to Musubi and Kusano. She wasn't going to sleep alone in this.

Before the Wind Maiden fell asleep, she wondered how it would go for Minato.

_At the beach_

Minato was sure that he had been looking forward to this and his stress had gone away during the day.

He was happy for that as he had to perform for the amount of patience that Tsukiumi had in the last weeks. Because now she got a bit of a reward from him.

Minato laid in his bed with just his trousers on and he was shirtless when he heard the toilet flushing. Then he turned to see his Sekirei and she was wearing nothing at all.

Minato had seen her body before but now, with her usual hairstyle, her long hair wove behind her and her arms next to her side, Tsukiumi looked so damn cute. The blush over her face was even better as Minato had a full view of his fourth Sekirei.

Her tits were on full display, he could see her legs and the treasure beneath her and she was now fully blushing at him.

"Minato, art thou okay? Thou haven't said anything?" It had taken a good long while before that Tsukiumi understood that when Minato was silent, he was often blown away by the appearance of his Sekirei.

"I'm a bit speechless," Minato confessed while he drank in the sight of the Sekirei.

"I've seen you naked so many times yet, it always blows me away," Minato admitted as the girl blushed at him.

He was honest and she slid down on his lap while Minato's eyes were taken in by the blue eyes of hers and he was mesmerized.

Minato had a hard time believing that this woman laid claim to him but he wasn't saying anything else. Cupping her face, he kissed her on the lips and Tsukiumi had been waiting for that for a good while. So when a tongue pressed on the teeth, entrance was permitted.

He could feel the food she ate and the drinks she tasted. But that wasn't the only thing he felt.

She tasted like Tsukiumi and that was enough. When her wings came out, she could feel the energy coming out her body and her face lit up like a firestorm. Yet, she didn't let go. Pressing closer to him, she rubbed against him.

Her chest against his and that made him growl. She wouldn't admit it but she loved feeling that fuzzy when he pressed her body closer to her.

He relished in the feeling of those tits on his body. His arms were now around her body and he pressed closer. They weren't just staying there. When he was sure, he began to feel her up.

Not her tits but to her butt. The supple flesh which still kept her bubble-like shape despite the training and Minato couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of that.

Tsukiumi pressed on his hair and made movements with that.

But she needed some air so when she pressed on her Ashikabi, he let her go and she couldn't take enough breaths in.

Their faces shared a healthy blush when they looked at each other. "So what do you think?"

"I think that my Ashikabi is a pervert. And that I would like to continue with the perverted activities." The dere came through and God, did he love her for that.

"Your wish is my command, my Sekirei. What do you want me to do?" He asked and Tsukiumi pressed her lips on his again.

That was easy to understand and they began to kiss again. It wasn't just a long one, they released each other and caught each other.

Letting go, their mouths touched necks and cheeks as they were going in a nice buzz which would their lovemaking.

Minato couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Tsukiumi was a bit more aggressive in this than his other Sekirei and he liked having that extra bit of her.

Not that Tsukiumi was a complete dominatrix and Minato wasn't going to let her become one, she was just a bit more forceful and Minato followed her lead in this instead of the other girls who followed his lead.

He didn't mind it as Tsukiumi made clear what she wanted to do.

The trousers became wet and he knew that the girl was aroused as his. Seeing each other half-naked and being in that daze, tends to make your body to be a bit more sensitive. So when Tsukiumi rubbed on his spot, she could feel that her Ashikabi got aroused.

Smirking, she pulled his pants down and looked to what her Ashikabi packed.

"This looks painful. Would my Ashikabi like it when I relieved him?" She smirked while she buried in his crotch. Minato prepped himself further on the bed so that Tsukiumi didn't have her legs dangling over the bed. He knew that she had that.

While she could blow, she decided to use what Mother Nature was so gracious of giving her and wrapped her tits around his member.

The entire day they had moved in the sea and in the sweat, with no shower around and just a lavatory, Tsukiumi had a big advantage over her Ashikabi as she began to wrap her tits around his dick. They already had lubrication.

Unlike the others, she moved her tits on her own pace and Minato's hips had found one which gave him the most pleasure. It was slow and deliberate and Minato delivered on the thrusts showing that he was a guy and that he was enjoying this.

Tsukiumi could see his head popping every so often and she let drool on it every so often to make it slide even more. Gritting his teeth, Minato couldn't help but enjoy the buildup he had. While it had only been a few days since he came home from a night long with Kagari, he wasn't going to stop as Tsukiumi smiled at her Ashikabi.

She enjoyed the movement and it did give her pleasure in some regards.

Being winged by seven Sekirei gave Minato a boost as a human in regards to stamina, strength, and resilience. That was why he could keep it up with the aliens despite the fact that he was still 'human.' So that is why Tsukiumi had been going at it and he smiled at her as she wasn't able to get him off just yet. Where did Minato learn to hold out?

She couldn't help but try harder as she began to add her mouth as well. Every time he came out, she kissed his dick and sucked on it and Minato had begun to move faster, out of her pace. Which was fine by her, she knew how frantic sought after release could be.

It didn't take long for her to see how her Ashikabi released at her. Minato's erratic breath was a good warning and she could feel how he had been willing to show her his love. When he came over tits and in her mouth, Tsukiumi could only look up and smile at him.

"So did you like it, my Ashikabi?" The guy smiled and nodded. But in his eyes was a glint. One the Sekirei hoped to see more.

"I think that I should repay you." He went down on her legs and saw how she aroused she had become. When his tongue found her core that was dripping with fluids, he began to kiss down and suck on her.

He had become with his tongue and from what he guessed and saw could drive all the girls of his harem mad as hell. Tsukiumi wasn't sure if she was on this planet.

Every time it was her turn, Minato had gotten better. Last time was already something and now, Tsukiumi had an idea she was ascending from normal life.

She kept in her shouts as Minato enjoyed teasing her. Her reactions were just awesome. She didn't shout and kept it in as Minato drove his little tsundere mad with the lust. Adding a finger and knowing just where to press, it was just a bit more pressure over Tsukiumi who drooled like mad.

It was all she needed to get her release.

When she was done, Minato sat up and she was ready for more action. So when he was sure, Tsukiumi laid down and placed her head on the pillow. Minato got between her legs and he pressed on her place.

Her eyes gave permission and Minato began to slowly thrust in her. Her breaths had begun to space out for a bit as Minato wasn't going fast at her.

He was slow but oh so deliberate. Strong and steady, he went out and got back in. He didn't hurt his Sekirei who had seen this as pleasure and from what he could see, Tsukiumi was drooling and whimpering.

Moving her up and down, Tsukiumi couldn't help but enjoy feeling what she got so far. He didn't go too fast but he did kiss her again and he began to cop a feel on the tits. She was opening up and Minato wasn't going to let Tsukiumi go.

During the ride, both Tsukiumi and Minato had released in each other during the ride but even so, Minato stayed buried in her body.

He couldn't get enough of her. Minato knew how Tsukiumi liked it. With her making the shots, still underneath him. Unlike the others, she wasn't open to experimenting yet.

He could try new ideas with Kazehana or Matsu or even Uzume but with her, she liked the vanilla stuff even more and he wasn't going to deny her what she liked the most. So when Tsukiumi had begun to gasp for air, Minato stopped and looked at her in worry.

"I am fine. Just need to catch my breath. My Ashikabi." When he kissed her again, Minato growled in her ear.

"Please, repeat your Norito for me." He practically begged that from the Water girl who could only smile.

"By the water of my contract, My Ashikabi's ills will be purified!" She smiled as Minato went in her and she could feel her filing him up.

When he was done, he pulled out and dropped next to her. Her Ashikabi was exhausted and she didn't have time to catch him as she landed in her tits. Catching her lover, Tsukiumi looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle.

Minato had been worried and his stress had caught up. The entire day at the beach wasted his energy and cleared his head. She looked down and felt sore but so good. The aftermath of multiple orgasms on her body and the state that she was in caused her to smile.

She was so damn happy that she got this Ashikabi. When they got pregnant, she was going to raise her kids so they could have a great family.

But for now, she needed some rest. When Minato woke up, they could have sex again.

Later that night, it proved to be the case. He woke up a few hours later and they were ready to go again. She was sure that Minato had been having the stamina that exceeded a lot of men.

She was already awake when Minato moved over her body and she had gotten damn horny.

They were sure to sleep for a few more hours when they were back.

In the room next to them, Kuno was above Shigi. She was like the others, in a state of arousal. Both were looking for a new place to stay as they were getting tired of not being allowed to have sex in their room either.

The smaller Sekirei couldn't help but moan as her voice grew higher by the amount of pressure that her Ashikabi put on her.

Like Minato and his Sekirei, they had begun to pursue a sexual relationship and Shigi enjoyed being inside Kuno as the smaller Sekirei kept up her pace and enjoyed the lovemaking. He held her hands and she was just going up and down on his body while he met her pace.

They had started in the bathroom as they underdressed each other and washed themselves. Shigi found it funny to tease his Sekirei in some regards and she couldn't help but be a mess when he did.

Being married had a lot of perks.

Kuno couldn't believe that her Ashikabi could hold off for so long while she rode and kissed him.

When she came down, he touched her petite butt and his hands wandered all over her body. Kuno gasped as she felt how her Ashikabi touched one place.

Sending him a glare made it more than clear that she didn't want that place to be touched. When he let her go, he continued the pace that the two enjoyed.

"Are you happy, Kuno?" She beamed at him when he drove her wild.

"I am. Keep going, dear." Not used to that name yet, Shigi did what he did best and that was to continue.

It was due to practice both had gotten good at this and as a bird of love, Kuno could feel her Ashikabi coming inside her.

Not that they minded. Minato had been having sex without protection for months and none of the girls had gotten managed to get knocked up.

When she smiled at him at the height of the climax, he saw the blush over her face.

"Shigi, I love you." She said as she collapsed at him. When he caught her, Shigi placed the girl next to him.

Her head landed at his shoulder. She smiled at him as the last bit of consciousness was still there. Shigi had called it giving out.

The fact your body was too tired to even stay awake. Despite your mind being awake, your body no longer went along with it and Shigi had it experienced a good amount of times.

"Love you too, Kuno." He said as he kissed her forehead. When he pulled the blankets up, his body also gave out.

In another room, Oosumi was busy driving Kaho mad.

It was a good thing that all the guys had their MBI cards with a good amount of money on.

A baby costs a hell lot of money and none of the guys had a job so far. Much like Minato, he had been trying to get Kaho knocked up but so far, they didn't have any luck. Not that either of them cared. They knew they were healthy and they had to keep trying.

Oosumi had his wife run a checkup at MBI and they said that she was healthy and that they didn't worry. Getting a Sekirei pregnant wasn't easy and they requested that they continued.

So that's what he did.

Kaho's legs had been on the shoulders of her Ashikabi as he drove in her.

They had gotten really touchy-feely on the beach and like Minato and Shigi, Oosumi had been looking forward to a good time with his Sekirei. She couldn't help but smile at her Ashikabi.

They had their fate and she couldn't help but drink in the sight of her Ashikabi.

Touching her tits, Kaho mewled and moaned as Oosumi began to feel faint. They had been going at it for a while and it always took him a while to get Kaho riled up.

He had grown used to that part of her and it was just her body who had gotten better used to be around him again.

They didn't give a care they had to start from zero again.

She had come back to him after Karasuba killed her and they were winged. And no way either was letting the other go.

Kaho began to wonder about their family but she had no time as Oosumi had begun to reach the extent of his limit. He was ready to release what he got left inside her.

And it was lucky she had begun to get used to herself. In a silent cry, she got her own release as Oosumi released his sperm in her.

With her legs removed from his shoulders, Oosumi remained up until his face made it clear that he was tired.

Kaho didn't hesitate and caught him. With her head on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around him, she was ready to fall asleep. Everything else could wait till morning.

Because she would like some fun as well. Next time, she would go over to Musubi and talk about the kids and stuff.

The mood they had at the Inn was downright infectious. But that was for later.

They could spend one more day on the beach tomorrow.

But for others, the next day wouldn't be so pleasant.

And that was putting things mildly. From the start, Ichika knew that they had to face Laura and Houki. So he talked with Charlotte about some ideas.

Matsu had called him again and he laid in his bed when he took the call.

"Good morning, Matsu."

"Heya, Ichika. Feel a bit better." The Sekirei asked and Ichika knew that he was somewhat happier.

But the fact he had to face a super deadly soldier in a super deadly exoskeleton wasn't great for him. Especially when that said soldier was trying to kill him and hated the fact that he was responsible for making his sister weak.

Didn't that girl know that soldiers had reasons to come home?

"I am a lot of things, right now, Matsu but better isn't the thing you can call me. More like resigned to my fate."

"Not so negative. Although I am not sure if I can say that." Matsu answered with a bit of apprehension. "Because I have found something out that is pretty damn dangerous."

"What can be more dangerous than some girl who wants to kill me?" Ichika asked and he was happy that Charlotte wasn't awake yet.

"Because I have found something back in Bodewig's IS. Got no clue what it is but the thing is called Valkyrie. It is supposed to be released when she is about to lose. From what I find, this thing will take her and her Infinite Stratos over and she'll take the form of the most powerful being that she knows."

Ichika made a chuckle and it was about as sarcastic as he could get.

"If I had money, I would bet on that it'd take the form of my sister. Matsu-san, just wondering. You told Minato about this?"

Matsu knew that she wasn't going to as Minato was most likely still asleep.

"Nope. I'll tell him when I'm home. Or he sees at the beach. Hate to say it, Ichika-tan but this is pretty big." She sounded apologetic on that little matter.

"Matsu, don't worry. It is not your fault things have gotten this crazy and out of the control. But I am just hoping that I'm still alive. So do you mind keeping an eye on me when things go crazy?"

Matsu smiled at the interaction and for some reason, Ichika was feeling a bit better.

"It's a real damn shame, Ichika, that there are no Sekirei out there now. Because I know that if you got the gene, you'd be one of the best Ashikabi's."

When Minato brought this guy back home, she would test out if he got the genes of the Ashikabi. There was a lot out there and she knew that the Sekirei wasn't just here. There were more and the secrets were even hidden from her.

Matsu knew why that most Sekirei didn't care about their ancestry. They came from space, were aliens and all that stuff.

But they couldn't care about it. Last time, she checked, about every living Sekirei was happily winged and lived with their Ashikabi. With one thing in mind.

Putting as many as next-generation Sekirei on the planet Earth.

But what was out there in space, no one could tell. There might be more Sekirei in space and they might come to Earth or go to other places where other aliens lived.

Matsu didn't know the answer and this was one answer that she didn't care about. She wanted to use her powers to have fun and help her idiot husband out with his endeavors.

And like most Sekirei, the idea of putting a child on the planet became alluring. She had been looking for houses and last night, she had chatted with Kazehana, Uzume, and Chiho for hours to have a place where they could stay.

A big place though, maybe something like the Inn they had here. Where they could put their kids to bed in different rooms. Where they could have fun in all sorts of manners.

It was a big pity that Takehito and Miya were slowly asking them to move out. Matsu spent years living at this place and she had grown to lose the Maison Izumo as it was her own. But she understood why the Asama couple requested them to leave.

They were having kids and that would be too much for Miya.

Although they would take a place nearby. The idea of their kids requesting to go to auntie Miya would make them laugh for decades. But back to the matter of their upcoming honorary uncle.

"Let's just Matsu-san that my current mood isn't on the radar for love. I'm just wondering about something. May I ask?" Ichika told the wisdom Sekirei.

With a nod, Matsu laid in her room.

"Sure. Although I can't guarantee an answer."

"Matsu-san, if what you wrote in the mail and those girls are in love with me, I'm just wondering. Did any of you have the urge to hit, belittle, kill Minato? Cause from what I guess, you got eight women. So just wondering. If you girls ever did that."

The bespectacled woman thought about that for a bit.

They had their issues, sure and things, especially in the begin, were rough on Minato. They had a lot of ruckus with him and they had tough times getting used to it.

When Uzume got winged last and Chiho became also Minato's lover, there were some complications but it worked out. She had to go over that bit later.

"We had our share of problems. When you come over, we're going to have tons of stories to tell you. But actually killing like what those girls did to you, no. We have never thought of putting Mina-tan through such pain and hurt. Tsukiumi was rough on him but she mellowed out. With her ego and pride swallowed, she is actually fun to have. With that stick in her ass removed, having her in bed is great fun."

"Matsu-san, that's too much information. In any case, I'm relieved to have you as my guardian angel watching over me. Thank you for this." Ichika said and Matsu chuckled.

"You're welcome, Ichika-tan. Now, go in that fight. I'll chat with you later."

"Thank you, Matsu-san. I'll call you when this is over." When he closed the call, he noticed Charlotte standing next to him.

"You really are taking this seriously. And you asked for the Sekirei of Wisdom to watch over us." The girl's voice didn't have the same happy note in her voice. Ichika stood up and nodded.

"Charles, she nearly killed Rin and Cecilia. If we don't have people watching over us, she's going to kill us. Or at the least me. She is the strongest in our year, right?"

The girl nodded. What a damn circus. Charlotte wondered how Houki would react that news. Neither were hungry but they needed the energy. So when they moved to their table, they ate and the others invited themselves. They acted as normal as they could and went to the locker room. The place was packed to the brim with big shots in the world of Infinite Stratos.

Meanwhile, in Shinto Teito, Matsu had begun to think about the case of Chiho and Uzume. There should have been unforeseen complications when Minato went and got two more. For Uzume, that wasn't the thing she was wondering about. For the flock he had, it just meant one more harem sister.

It was more to do with Chiho. Now, unlike what Minato pulled, the others weren't winged by Chiho and they could now as their membranes had touched in several lust filled moments.

Now, Matsu had known that cheating and all that stuff would destroy a Sekirei or the bond they had with an Ashikabi. But it wasn't really cheating.

None of the bonds they had were shattered or destroyed by Minato's interaction with Chiho. Matsu would say they had even grown stronger when the two were close and kissing.

They had accepted and welcomed the two with open arms. Sure, they were already roommates and they went through a lot and they were already closed and so much more.

Matsu was interrupted by a knock and on the door, was just the person she needed for this talk.

"Takehito." She smiled as she saw the scientist. The good doctor stood at the place and grinned at the Sekirei.

"Hey, Matsu. We're having breakfast soon. Miya sent me to fetch you. Something on your mind?"

The redhead nodded and hoped that Takehito would be able to help her out.

"Just a call with Ichika-tan so I'll be back soon for him. It is just that something had come to mind. It has to do with the winging of Uzume-tan by Mina-tan." Takehito crossed his arms and nodded to her to continue.

"Now, this has less to do with the fact that Mina-tan winged her and the whole theory you have behind it. For me and the others, it just means that we have a new sister-wife. The thing I am egging on is the relationship between him and Chiho-baby." Matsu couldn't help but grin on the prospect of teasing the girl to death.

"What about it? Getting cold feet about the fact that Minato is also bedding Chiho?" Takehito asked and Matsu shook her head. It wasn't that. They were happy that it didn't become horrible.

"Not really. I'm just more surprised at the fact that none of us have any problem with the fact that Chiho joined us in this little flock and that we all have sex with her and other stuff. Yet, there is nothing bad coming from it. I don't complain of course but I'm just curious. I mean. Mina-tan broke about everything we thought we knew about Sekirei."

Takehito nodded and understood where Matsu was getting at. Come to think of it, he had also been curious at the start so he did some checks on the two Ashikabi's and on Musubi and Uzume.

"Well, that is quite a tale. To start with the fact that Chiho and Minato got a bond. They're not winged or emerged like you girls but like I said with Uzume-san's winging. Chiho and Minato have liked each other and that bond has grown to love. Now for the complications to you girls. The reason why your bond hasn't destroyed itself on Chiho and Minato is that all of you girls have a real positive feeling about her."

Matsu couldn't argue with that. Even before Uzume was winged, Kusano called Chiho neechan.

The girls had good fun with her.

"All of you clearly like that girl, I'd daresay love Chiho and the same with your Ashikabi. He loves Chiho. Maybe on a human level but very deeply. If you weren't around, who knew what it could be? Just a hypothesis. Now, because Minato has winged several Sekirei, the implication of a new lover isn't as strenuous as when you would have an Ashikabi who had just one Sekirei. So for you girls, it was just a new number on the bond and because of the good feelings to her, none of you girls suffered from this. It also worked for you girls."

Matsu nodded on it but had one more question.

"But if that's the case, why aren't we winged by Chiho-baby?" Takehito looked puzzled.

"I can't follow, Matsu."

"Well, you said that our bond grew stronger from having Chiho-baby around. And that we like her. I'm just thinking. Why wasn't she able to wing us? If we love her and she loves us, why wouldn't she be able to wing us like Mina-tan winged Uzume-tan? I mean. Wouldn't that be logical? I wouldn't mind the idea but none of us got winged by her and believe me. Except for Kagari-tan and Kuu-tan, we all have kissed Chiho-baby. Yet, we didn't get winged." Matsu wondered and that was a new bit for Takehito. But he had an answer.

"That is because Minato is a stronger Ashikabi than Chiho. Chiho winged Uzume and got enough to attract her but for Minato, he attracted Uzume and winged her as he did with any of you. That was his soul calling. Now, for Chiho, that is not the case."

He fondly thought on Uzume who sat with Kusano in her lap downstairs while Kazehana got Chiho in her lap while the four chatted about the date the two would have. They were a part of this family.

"Chiho isn't that strong to call on you. It might change in time but for now, that is how it is. Now, hurry up. You'll need your strength because I have a hunch that this might turn bad for young Ichika." Matsu shared his grimace and got out of her room.

She went downstairs to greet the others and Takehito was close behind her.

The atmosphere was what made Matsu forget what a day this might be for Ichika.

The young man was dressed in his outfit and looked at the whole thing. He knew that this was going to be one tough trip. For everyone involved.

Now at the beach, Minato woke up. His face laid on a couple of pillows. Not the pillow that he normally used but the superb tits that belonged to Tsukiumi. She was stroking his hair and nothing in her mind would make her move him away.

She had a certain likening to the fact that her Ashikabi would go this far for them and he'd be that exhausted. The Water Sekirei couldn't help but like that part of her Ashikabi.

And now, he slept here with his face on her breasts and clinging to her body. She was also feeling a bit dirty. Their body fluids had been swept around the place and the room just smelled of sex.

Sweat, saliva, their bodies special fluids and the whole thing. It made Tsukiumi feel a bit degraded but that wasn't her concern now.

Tsukiumi just stroked his hair when he breathed and he'd come back to earth.

'He's mine. For now.' He snuggled closer to her breasts and it began to tickle her but that wasn't her problem.

She wasn't sure if she should stay awake or go back to sleep with him.

But when Minato moved in a certain way, she knew that the day was out there for them.

"Good morning, Minato." She said and with a sleepyhead, he smiled at her. "Good morning, Tsukiumi."

"I hope thee slept well." Minato nodded to her chest and smiled as he felt the tits. He wasn't a pervert but damn, he could appreciate them.

"Like a rose. I hope the same for you, Tsukiumi." The tsundere smiled at him as she kissed him and her wings came out.

"Kazehana had dubbed it your magical touch. I have to say I am in agreement. Your touch gave me such a great rest." Minato couldn't help but smile.

"Now can you leave so I can wash myself?" Minato nodded and walked out of the room. Luckily, he collected his trousers and when he sat down, he noticed that Oosumi and Shigi were also sitting outside.

"You two look like you had a rough night." Minato joked as he slid down. The two were a bit tired but both had a great smile on their faces.

"I'm blaming this on you, Minato. Your actions caused Kaho to go in overdrive. I have slept for just two hours. I'm going to sleep more on the beach." Despite his harsh words, there was no malice in Shigi. He found it incredibly enjoyable and he was pent up.

"I and Kaho had our fun," Oosumi admitted and that was it.

When they heard they could get in, the males moved in and before they good and well-realized it, they were back on the beach.

They had some breakfast but none of them went to go to the sea. They sat on the beach towel and laid down. They were tired from the night and from all around the beach, they weren't the only ones.

Minato had to thank Tsukiumi. She had made him forget about the world. And he was so gone that he couldn't think about everything.

_In the ISA._

If Ichika knew that his honorary uncle forgot about him, he would be affronted. But that is not his biggest issue.

No, he guessed that Laura who stood before him was his biggest problem. When Houki was behind her, they looked at each other and Laura couldn't help but grin when she came to face to Ichika.

"Guess you didn't think that we would have to fight each other in the first round?" Laura said as she looked at Ichika. The guy cracked his neck.

"I had an idea. Let's get this started. The sooner I drive you in the ground, the sooner I get this over with." After that, the timer began to run down. Sharing a look behind with Charlotte, she had talked over the ideas.

When the whole school kept their breath, Ichika prayed that Matsu kept an eye out.

The wisdom Sekirei sat back and looked over the screens. When the timer went down, Ichika boosted up his IS and flew to her. But not in a straight line. He changed the flight course so much that Laura had a hard time to just track him.

But when he got in front of her, she stopped his attack.

"Looks like you haven't learned a thing," Ichika smirked at Laura's insult.

"On the contrary, it is you who hasn't learned a thing." Before that Laura could have an idea of what that meant. Charlotte stroke from the side and fired her bullets at Laura.

"We know you, Bodewig. And we're going to run in you in the ground." Charlotte peppered the German with bullets which she avoided. But for Ichika, that was his turn to strike. When Laura built up a distance, Ichika flew behind her.

She could only turn to her side as Ichika attacked there. It wouldn't be fair but Ichika would shove Yukari up everyone's shithole who told him differently. Laura couldn't see it as her focus was on Charlotte. So she had no chance to react.

"Excellent thinking, Ichika-tan." Matsu cackled when she sat down. The rest of the house sat watching the tv. They couldn't help how fast and violent it was. Kusano was fascinated by the fighting while Kazehana was affronted. Uzume and Chiho weren't too much fan of the suits.

But for Charlotte, there was more coming as Houki stopped the bullets and attacked. Even with Uchigane, Houki was good.

Charlotte wondered how it would be when she got her own IS.

That might be a bigger problem than now as Houki was able to stop the bullets. With her attack, she stopped the German.

"You better not forget about me." When Houki came after Charlotte, Ichika moved in to stop her. Matsu told him not to worry too much about her. Ichika hoped that her prediction wouldn't come out.

When he stopped his childhood friend, she struggled against the fight and the weapons he had.

"Too bad." Ichika had to get used to the corners of his mouth going upwards. Charlotte aimed her weapons at Laura but the silverette had a better idea.

With her cables, she just yanked Houki out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted as she was cast away like a ragdoll. Matsu had told Ichika that Laura wouldn't see anyone as an ally and that for her, Houki was merely an inconvenience.

He hoped she was wrong but alas, the Sekirei wasn't and it was up for him and Charlotte to fight this girl.

Laura began to cross blades with Ichika and he had no difficulties keeping up. Matsu hadn't just gotten him information but also footage and he had studies every bit of the girl. So countering her was easy.

Despite being preoccupied with Ichika, Laura launched her daggers. Charlotte had an idea that might happen so she quickly moved out of the way. Before that she had a chance, Charlotte was good at this. Houki got back up and ready to fight again.

Charlotte knew that Houki was dying to get a chance to fight Ichika but that wasn't going to happen. She would stop her and make sure that there was no chance she would interfere. "I'm sorry I'm not Ichika. But you can't go to this."

Houki blocked the bullets but couldn't get closer. "Stop mocking me."

"Are they planning to defeat Shinonono first?" Maya asked and Chifuyu's eye had begun to twitch like mad.

"It'd be for the best. Bodewig isn't trained to fight multiple units. She doesn't even see her partner as an ally." Chifuyu admitted and she was sure that the two had some benefactor. Minato really gave her a headache.

But it might be what Ichika needed.

"Even so, Orimura-kun and Dunois-kun combination work is amazing. They really work well."

The mint-haired teacher admitted and she found it amusing that her colleague was getting annoyed.

"They got help from Sahashi again. But they could use it."

On the field, Charlotte blocked Houki from close by. Unlike Cecilia's backup which was huge, Charlotte's knife was just that. A knife and she found it possible to stop Houki.

From close by, she used her shotgun. Forced back, Houki couldn't help but she couldn't keep this up.

She was out for this one.

"Looks like I am at my end." Charlotte didn't waste time and turned fire to Laura again. She didn't have it easy.

When Ichika fell back, Charlotte joined him. "Ready to go again?" Ichika nodded and he smirked at his partner.

"Yep. Let's continue. But first, Houki?"

They turned to her and he was happy she cooled down. With her out, they could work on that.

"Let's not drag this one out. We're gonna finish this." He said pretty seriously. Matsu who watched it had an enjoyable chill running down her spine. It was the same face that Minato made when the girls had gone a bit too far.

When Ichika was sure, he turned to Charlotte and they nodded. Matsu told him to wait with Reiraku Byakuya till Houki was defeated. He shouldn't drag it out either. Just end it fast.

With that, Charlotte offered him fire support while he raced to his assailant. Firing bullets to distract her, Charlotte did her best on the girl.

Of course, the AIC stopped her but like last time, that wasn't the point. Ichika raced to her and from the fringes, he broke the defense. The light shined through and Ichika fought Laura with all that he had.

It didn't take long before she broke contact and raced away. But Ichika was getting closer despite the daggers.

When he got close, she used her AIC again. Now, Ichika did the one thing she hadn't expected. He fell back and that shocked Laura. With a smirk, Charlotte aimed from the side and fire her bullets at Laura who took the hits.

Ichika wondered if that SMG was based on what he used last on Dan's video game. What did they call it? P90? Where would that come from?

That could be a good question.

_In a parallel universe._

Ichika sat down while he looked to Mattheus who learned Kizuna how to learn with that weapon. Joel had been working on new weapons for the group, especially with the shit blowing up sky high.

"Okay, that should do it." The punk said as Mattheus deployed his new handgun. It replaced his M1911A1 and it looked more like an FN Five-seveN.

"Thanks for this, Joel." The boy smirked and Ichika couldn't help but smile as Mattheus tried to use his new handgun.

"This smaller round can be used around every place and it has less recoil than your last pistol. It shoots fast and it is easier to use after all." Mattheus nodded.

"It is a lot more comfortable to hold despite the fact it is larger than my previous one." Kizuna couldn't help but be weirded out.

"Hey, Mattheus. Why not use a different weapon?" Mattheus shrugged as he looked to his captain.

"I am more comfortable with guns. They're a bit easier to use and I find it better than swords. Sides, everyone got their own weapon. I take this as easier. And with you two being CQB fighters, someone needs to hold back. For me, using rifles are easier. And I can switch my guns easier around." Joel couldn't help but think of the prophecy.

A Knight and Overlord. Those who came from the past with a heavy legacy on their shoulders. Touched by many a woman and a unique piece.

Hunter was what Mattheus was. And he did a good job at it.

"Joel, on what you based his new gun?"

"On the Five-seveN. I am also keeping at the fact that using this, I'm not going to install a P90. It might not work." Mattheus grinned on Joel.

"In either way, let's get this party started. I need to work out a system." Ichika said and Kizuna noticed one thing.

Joel and Mattheus were no doubt running off on Kizuna and Ichika. And he didn't think that as a bad thing.

_Back to Brave New World._

But it was a question for later.

"You coward." Ichika smiled at her and from the fringe, Charlotte attacked. Her bullets hit Laura and took chunks out of her shield points.

Smoke rose from her machine and when Laura fell back and turned to Charlotte, Ichika raced in and before she could block, Ichika took the other fringe.

Squeezing like a vice, Laura couldn't keep track of the two.

He didn't say the words out loud but by the fight, Matsu was right. AIC could only focus on one thing. So with two attackers, Laura couldn't use her special defense.

Chifuyu looked it over. She wasn't sure if they would have needed Matsu to figure it all out.

"Yet another potent combination," Maya admitted as she looked it over.

"They've figured it out. Or have an idea at least. AIC works only when Bodewig focusses on one attacker. It can't be maintained unless the wielder keeps up the focus on the attacker. With the two, they attack the fringes. And that is not working out for her."

Matsu looked over the screen and smiled. While her initial strategy went out the window, Ichika and Charlotte gave Laura hell. She smiled and looked it all over with a giddy face.

"You two are doing great. But I need to lookup more information. Because something is bugging me." She looked it over and the guy fought.

If he'd face Musubi in a fight, she would have a hard time.

When Ichika got close to her, he kept his Reiraku Byakuya hidden till the last moment. Right before the hit, he made the attack hit at full force, sending Laura down the ground.

Thanking Matsu to use that special attack in a meticulous matter, he could keep it up till it really mattered. Sending her down with one powerful attack, Laura couldn't fight back till she was thrashed on the ground. Even before the dust settled, Charlotte launched her attack on the girl.

She had no chance of taking the hits as the bullets tore through her shields. She looked behind to see that Ichika attacked her again. She wasn't sure how it worked for him but Ichika thanked Charlotte for having an IS that could miss a weapon or two.

Her rifle was easy to use and that was clear on the hit. With a nod, he thanked her. Laura turned to him with a furious face. She had begun to lose it and Matsu had foreseen that.

In the Godforsaken game that Minaka had thought out, she had seen it on the face of their opponents before and she had begun to take steps in case this would lit up like a bonfire.

Laura wasn't keeping track as Ichika avoided her dagger. Charlotte used her distraction to use a new thing. Shield Pierce. And from close by, that did an awful lot of damage to her.

Flown to the wall, Ichika was happy that he got enough left. Still, he hadn't missed the look on her face. Smoke rose from the place and while there were some happy sheers from the stages, he wasn't the only one still on guard.

Chifuyu looked it over with a slight hint of worry. Charlotte had taken over as close fighter as Ichika didn't have that much energy left. So when she got close, she hit Laura and her shield points took more and more hits.

From what she guessed, Laura fought back in her mind. 'I can't lose. I just cannot lose.'

So far, she wasn't sure that she could keep it up. her mind. Her thoughts flew back to those days.

And when she met Chifuyu.

From there on, Laura's IS began to change. It was near the end and none on the stage saw it coming. Ichika looked at it as if he was in a nightmare. The screams were that of a person in excruciating pain. But that wasn't all.

The amount of energy spread over the place. it was more like an energy bomb set off. It was also blinding for the entire place.

When that bomb was over, Ichika had an idea a thunderstorm went off.

Schwarzer Regen became disfigured and it looked like it enveloped her body.

"What is going on?" Charlotte asked aloud. Meanwhile, the entire audience looked at the scene with a mix of horror and disgust.

Ichika couldn't be sure but he hoped for his sister that she hadn't forgotten about this little bit.

Chifuyu made sure that she was ready for this. "Announce a Level D alert." She said and Maya registered the order.

In the black goo and the electricity, Laura became more and more sucked in while it took a form of something familiar.

Ichika wasn't sure but he felt like he went insane. Was this the horror of the Infinite Stratos?

He briefly registered the words spoken over the microphone.

"An emergency situation has arisen. All matches are canceled. Level D situation." He couldn't help but feel pity for Laura.

He just hoped that Matsu was on her task.

In Shinto Teito, Musubi had shielded Kusano's eyes and the flower girl closed her ears. Uzume did the same with Chiho who also closed off her ears. Kagari's mouth had fallen open in shock as he looked at what was going on.

Kazehana was floored by the scene that was playing. She hadn't seen this sort of thing and that was saying a lot. Meanwhile, the Asama couple was in a similar sort of horror.

This wasn't something normal. Even for their standards.

Matsu was sure that something would happen but what exactly, that was a very good question.

Like with the last attack, the place got shield off from the spectators and they were told to evacuate.

Ichika was sure that was the image of his sister there. With Maya behind the controls, she was keeping a cool head.

"What is going on with her?"

Ichika looked it over and while a part got pissed off on the fact she took the image of his sister, his logic won out by saying to be calm. He wasn't in the best spot to fight.

So when the Infinite Stratos took hold, Ichika waited and his fist was clenched in anger. Charlotte also fell back from Laura.

He got out before the IS got close to him. A part of him wanted to attack but he knew that she was stronger and better for this fight and that it'd be the same as an ant challenging a human.

But as the IS began to make its way, it was halted. Ichika looked up and saw that it had stopped. And like the mold had begun to take over, it began to fall off. Ichika knew that Matsu was behind this and when this was over, he called her and she would get one big thank you.

Matsu was busy and she was wondering what the ones who ran the ISA were big, stupid idiots. And that was putting it mildly.

How that Valkyrie system passed on was beyond her. When Ichika turned to a camera, he nodded. Matsu understood that it was for her.

And while it would be impossible for any human, Sekirei weren't humans. And with the smartest thing on the planet, she continued her hacking. She had an idea where this damned virus was and while the teachers surrounded the whole scene, Laura had stopped moving.

With her own skills, Laura knew what to do. From Shinto Teito, she had begun and deleted the program. Laura came from down the mess. She fell on the ground and Ichika was happy that this was over. Laura had come down and there was a bit to let the teachers handle this.

"Looks like we're done." He deactivated his IS, turned to Charlotte who nodded at him and then back to Houki.

"I am just wondering what stopped her," Houki muttered.

"I have a guardian angel. Or better said, a cyber guardian angel." Ichika told his friend. He had moved away and he was damn glad this whole mess was over.

On the whole thing, Laura had gotten out of the mess and was carried to a bed. There she woke up with Chifuyu at her side.

"Good to see you're awake". Chifuyu told her.

"What happened?" Laura asked while she laid down on the bed.

"Just for the record. This has been classified. Do you know of that VT system? It caused you to lose control." Chifuyu told her and Laura nodded.

"Valkyrie trace system? Heard of it yes." She admitted and Chifuyu began to explain. "With the IS pact, about everything of that System has been forbidden. But for some reason, yours was outfitted with it."

"How was it shut down? I can't remember." There were no lies, just the truth.

"You gotta thank my brother for that," Chifuyu admitted and it was true. There was no telling how that the system was shut down. Just her, Charles, Houki, Maya, Chifuyu and now Laura would know.

There was nothing that could be traced back to Minato.

"How?" Laura was astonished and hoped it hid in her voice how that weakling could have been responsible for stopping her.

"My brother, more than me, is an old friend of Minato Sahashi. The Ashikabi of the North in Shinto Teito, formerly known as Tokyo. Minato is also an old acquaintance of me but he is closer to Ichika." Chifuyu paused and made Laura understand how much she owed to Ichika.

When she continued, Laura listened to her.

"Before he got to this school, Minato had promised to look after Ichika. Ever since he started, Ichika got Minato who watched over his back. When this fight happened, like the others, one of Minato's Sekirei, Matsu, has hacked in your IS and destroyed. There is no telling what would have happened if she didn't."

Laura looked outside of the room.

"It is true that Matsu stopped it but without Ichika, you'd be dead. It was also less painful. You are in debt to my brother. So stop hunting him. Also, who are you?" Chifuyu asked and the girl turned back to her idol.

"I am."

"If you're no one in particular, then perfect. You are Laura Bodewig." Chifuyu stood up from her place.

"You can't be me. That is not how it works. If you wondered why I am strong, I did that for Ichika. He's the reason I accomplished everything. I am not strong because I hate what is in front of me but because I love what is behind me. So Bodewig. From today, I give you this. Leave. Ichika. Alone. If you hurt him, even now. It'll be who you will face."

With that, Laura was left to her thoughts.

In the dining room, Ichika was eating his bowl and like Charlotte, he was happy with how it all was resolved.

"The tournament is called off and the data will be looked after for each individual." Ichika saw a few girls who had lost to despair. He wasn't sure what was going on and he didn't want to know.

"That, Charles, is not our problem. Someone else can do it. I'm happy we got out that mess, alive." Ichika told her and Charlotte came to realize that they have been close to death.

"So you made your thanks to Matsu-san." The guy shook his head. and with a sigh, he finished his meal.

"No. She wasn't on the phone. I'll try later again. But we were really lucky to have her around."

"You can say that. So what now?" Charlotte asked him. She looked to the ceiling and her eyes closed. The peace and food were good to have.

"I have no clue, Charles. And I have no care. For now, I'm just happy things are over. And what now for you?" Charlotte shrugged.

"I'll think it over. And when I got an answer, you'll know." Ichika shot a worried smile at her.

"That doesn't put me at ease. Either way, Charles. I can use a time out."

"Then I have good news." He turned to their assistant homeroom teacher.

"The men bathhouse has been opened today. And you two got permission to use it to let everything of today was away." Ichika wasn't sure if he was happy for that but he had been through enough. So not long after, Ichika took his bath.

"Damn, this feels great." He laid back in the hot water. After all, he had been through, he could use a breather. So the hot water on his aching muscles were a heaven.

"Sorry for the wait." Okay, that wasn't good news. He turned to see Charlotte fidgeting with a towel and Ichika began to wonder how it was possible that she could hide those tits in her uniform. Must have been very uncomfortable.

"Don't look so much, you perv." He raised an eyebrow as he turned away.

"Charles, you're one to talk. Did you really think that coming in with just wearing a towel wouldn't get my attention."

She joined him in the bath and he covered his eyes.

"Why?" He just asked.

"You don't want to bath with me?" Her smile was teasing as he turned one eye to her.

"If you're going to bath with me, I'll look at you. You want to know why?"

Charlotte tilted her head as her body felt great on the water. Especially now she can let her tits hang out.

"Because Charles, you have one great body. And you're the first girl in this school that has not been trying to kill me, ever since I got here. But because I think I'm in the way, I'll go." Charlotte took his wrist and on reflex, he turned to her.

"Can you please stay? I have something to tell you. And I feel this is the only place without eyes on us." So Ichika sat back down and with his back turned to her, Charlotte began to speak.

"You're going to stay?" Ichika asked as that was the biggest thing on her mind for now.

"You want me to?" She could feel his back on hers and it had a really pleasant feeling.

Ichika moved his neck and every muscle in that place felt sore.

"Yes. I would like that very much." He admitted and Charlotte found out that he was speaking the truth.

"I am going to stay. And you are the great reason why. You're here. And I want to be here as well."

On the stones, submerged, her hand went for Ichika's and he tensed up just a bit.

But he relaxed and when Ichika felt the fingers, he took them in his palm.

"Glad to know. You've been a real help for me, Charles." Ichika could feel her turning on him and now, he knew what the feeling was of having tits pressed at your back.

Very pleasant and good he was tired. Because he wouldn't be able to hide his arousal.

"I also intend to go as a girl." Ichika closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm happy that you let me know in time. I can have some ways to prevent myself from getting killed. Not that it won't be a disaster but we can be prepared for that."

With her hands on his shoulders, her face laid on the back of his neck, Ichika wondered if this was a thing they could call love.

"Ichika. When we're alone. Can you call me Charlotte? I know that you know my name. But it is the one that my mother gave me. When we're alone. Can you call me that?"

Ichika nodded.

"Very well, Charlotte." And with that, they sat in the bath and didn't have a care in the world.

Ichika would later find out that Matsu had collapsed in her room after she was done hacking. Matsu had been quiet ever since and as soon the match was over, the cyber maiden had given out.

The others understood that she had been working hard and that like with all, her energy had run dry. Thanks to the others, she was put in a bed and slept nearly the entire Sunday.

Kazehana had taken the liberty of sending a message to Ichika that Matsu would take his thanks when she was awake.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Minato had spent a totally different day than what Ichika had. While it had taken a while before he woke up and he spent his day with Tsukiumi again.

It was clear that he wasn't the only guy who had his energy drained. Despite being up and at it, he saw on breakfast that there were quite a few people who had tons of sex at this place.

It wasn't just because they had sex but because of the fact that a lot of girls limped and that some of the guys were not there in the head. During breakfast, they did share a table with Oosumi, Kaho, Shigi and Kuno.

They were up for some bits of talking despite the fact they were also sleep deprived. There wasn't said a lot on the table but all needed food in their stomachs. With a rigorous activity, they needed food in their bellies.

A lot wasn't said but the silence wasn't killing them. They weren't really ashamed of the fact they all bumped uglies.

It was more because there was no energy for a lot. Still, Minato noticed that it was funny to see how the Sekirei acted post-coitus. He had seen of his own of course but with the two couples, he found it even funnier.

Kaho had her head on Oosumi's shoulder and how she managed to eat in that position, was beyond Minato. Oosumi, on the other hand, wasn't really acting weird. He did, however, lean in the head of his wife and kissed her so often. They also shared their meals.

Just a show they cared.

Tsukiumi wasn't blushing on it as she herself focused on her food like a proper lady. That wife training of Miya really paid off.

Minato sat next to her and she smiled on the soft touches on her.

Meanwhile, Kuno was eating in silence while she fed her Ashikabi. Shigi was about gone in spirit. Despite the hours of sleep, Kuno wrung him dry before breakfast and he wasn't there with his head. He laid slumped on the table.

Kuno had an appetite and ate quite a bit. Even took bits of Shigi's but gave enough to her Ashikabi.

What became clear on the beach was that most of them were just taking it easy.

No big games, no swimming, no eating or playing in the water. Minato was sure a crowded beach never had been quieter than the day he passed by. The crashing waves on the beach, the soft wind that blew over, that was about it.

Even the seagulls were quiet for a change. It wasn't really bad for them, just surprising.

Unlike the shoulder where she slept on, Tsukiumi gave Minato a lap pillow. His hair tickled her soft thighs but she understood now why Kazehana loved doing this to Minato.

Messing with his hair, Tsukiumi was sure that Minato was liking this as well. He was far gone in his sleep. That was astonishing given the fact that Minato could have a hard time falling asleep when he was not fully exhausted. She had been there before.

He could take short naps on the thighs of course but the fact that he had been gone for two hours and not even registered that she was playing with his hair made it even better.

She had her long legs out so they touched the sand. It was warm but not scalding hot. It was gentle to have her feet in.

But it had gotten a bit annoying to sit in the same spot. Without waking him up, she moved her body. Instead of her lap, he laid on her crotch and her legs went over his body. While it might get her closer to another spot, Tsukiumi put the Ashikabi so he laid on her stomach while her legs laid next to his body.

She turned to Kuno and Kaho. Their Ashikabi's were also out for the count. Kaho, however, slept next to him as she laid on the beach with her head on his shoulder.

Kuno also chose a lap pillow but had her legs underneath her butt. She also messed with Shigi's hair. It was only around noon when the heat went back up that keeping the spot wasn't great and the Ashikabis couldn't sleep due to the heat that hit them.

Minato was the first. With his eyes open, he saw the blue eyes of his beloved water girl.

"Hello, Tsukiumi. Thank you for this." She smiled and messed with the thick hair.

"Please, thou don't have to thank me, Minato. After all, this is a wife's duty. I hope thee slept well."

The smile on his face was great and Tsukiumi mirrored it. They still wore their clothes from yesterday but that wasn't a big deal.

She just laid there with her Ashikabi awake. "Minato, could thee move away? It is getting too hot to enjoy my legs on the sand."

Minato did what she asked of him and he propped himself up. They sat in silence and neither said anything. They just enjoyed the sea and the beach and the whole thing. Away from the insanity. Minato couldn't be more grateful that the somewhat pushy method of getting him away to the beach might have been the best course of action.

In the last 48 hours, he hadn't worried about Ichika and made up big time to Tsukiumi. They hadn't moved closer but sat in the same spot.

Minato understood why Tsukiumi requested a trip.

The girl loved showering her Ashikabi with love, but any such action was met by merciless teasing from the others in his flock.

The embarrassment from last time had nearly killed Tsukiumi of humiliation. That's why she wanted this trip. To show her Ashikabi she loved him as much as the others. Now, Tsukiumi just sat down with Minato.

Minato wasn't going to pull out the stops like last night as it had been rough enough and she could stand having no action for now.

This was also fine. Just sitting on the beach, their hands intertwined. For them, they just wanted to sit here and enjoy the peace.

"Minato." Eventually, she needed to ask.

"What it is, Tsukiumi?" Minato asked her. With her face turned to her, she kissed him first. And not just a normal chaste one. Minato was happy that there was no attention to him.

Because it was more than a kiss. A full make-out session. His mouth for a change got dominated and Tsukiumi loved the feeling of her Ashikabi touching her back.

After two minutes, they needed air.

"You have a question?" He asked with a healthy blush all over his face.

"My husband. I think thee heard the question of the others. Doth I needeth to asketh?"

Minato shook his head.

"How long I'll keep this up with Ichika, right?" Tsukiumi nodded and while she wasn't aggressive, she was just wanting to hear it.

"I know thee has a history with Ichika Orimura, prey tell. I know that thee looketh out for him. But how long wilt thee keepeth doing that? Eventually, he needs to look out after himself." Tsukiumi said.

"I don't blameth you for your actions. I just wish that we can look for our own house." Minato sighed and she was right. The mood wasn't spoiled but she just sat down with him and it was clear that she looked for answers.

"I have no clue. But Tsukiumi, let me tell you this. You taking me away to this beach. I am grateful. Thanks to this, I could clear my head and not worry about Ichika for a good while. This proved that I can't keep looking out for him. I needed a break."

Minato admitted and there had to be a solution. But for now, he would look after Ichika. That was just how it would be.

Meanwhile, Kuno and Shigi looked from afar and when their eyes met those of Kaho and Oosumi, both couples were happy that they had their own problems to take care of.

And that they weren't going to get involved unless asked.

The Ashikabis had woken up around the same time and they just looked over the sea. Like Minato, they were happy to be out of the city. Coincidence sure but for now, they needed peace and quiet. And the amount of lovemaking.

For Minato, he had a certain idea that when he got home, he would hear the story. But for now, he was happy that he was cut off from information.

Going offline could be great. Especially with great company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to admit that I took a while writing this chapter. But once I got into it, damn, I loved doing it. I had fun again in this, and something tells me I have some new things to use.
> 
> I had some jabs indeed, and if you can wonder where I got some from, you guys win something from me. If I can remember myself.
> 
> Sides that, I took a good while over this, but I had IRL to work out.
> 
> About Mikogami and Mutsu, I am just making that for humor. So far, I do know that Mutsu acts as a father for that boy but Mikogami is at least sixteen years by now (AKA age at my place you can give consent for sexual intercourse) so that's why I made the jabs at Mutsu.
> 
> He's the kid's Sekirei. That ain't going to change. And besides, that runt has thought about kissing lower parts of Mutsu so why not?
> 
> Not that I'll write that out. The story is not focused on them and it's not about who Mikogami has winged and who he has in his bed.
> 
> That is Minato's role. And for this chapter, yeah, I got Kaho and Oosumi for one and Kuno and Shigi for another lemon but hey, the story just worked with that. Worked out for me like that. Was fun.
> 
> As for this, I have worked a good while over this and damn, this many pages and the huge word count. Fun. Also, I had a ton of music I listened through.
> 
> Back to my previous days and to a few new things. That's a thing I gotta appreciate about doing those chapters.
> 
> Also, guys, if we keep this up, we're gonna have a hundred followers on this fic before the end of the year. Which would be really a big milestone for me. Thank you all for your support.
> 
> The next chapter is not going to be as massive as this one and it'll be called Dream of Mirrors.
> 
> Saluut.


	12. Dream of Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato comes home from the beach to a house filled with women who missed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I started this chapter a couple of hours after I released the last one. I didn't want to forget the name.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Now, this is not going to be like the last one.
> 
> 24K words in a chapter. Yeah, that tends to take some pieces out of you. I did like it, though, and went the extra mile to get there.
> 
> This chapter is not going to be a full chapter focus on the next bits, namely the trip with Ichika to the shopping mall and beach.
> 
> This is focused on Charlotte's revelation and Minato coming back home. Plus, Kazehana and Matsu getting a fun trip.
> 
> We get about 7K words that might happen.
> 
> It became more, and I don't complain.

 

Minato and Tsukiumi were back on the train home from their weekend on the beach. They had enjoyed their time together, and Minato had a good idea of how his other Sekirei felt from the experience that their husband had been looking out for Ichika.

So far, he had been around Tsukiumi, and he hadn't heard what happened on the ISA or what Ichika faced. He had been drunk on the fact that he had been around one Sekirei who had looked forward to this for a good long while. So he was now seeing what his actions did. Life might be the cause of many things, but he wasn't going to let go of his Sekirei.

For him, it was a warning to him that he should keep track of them and don't lose sight of what he already got. So yeah, there was that. Minato was now sure that he would look out for them.

On the train, his Water Maiden slept on his shoulder, and he was doing the same thing. His energy had run dry, and he was asleep in the same spot.

Eventually, the train stopped, and he found his place back in Tokyo.

"So back home," Tsukiumi lamented, and he couldn't help but share that feeling. Nothing gives you a buzz like going on holiday, and nothing is more hateful than going back home.

"Indeed. We have to. Or do you want to move to Okinawa when I'm done?" Minato asked playfully, although the idea was something worth considering. When you had an MBI card, money wasn't an issue.

"Are thou daft? How art thee expected to work for MBI when thou lives in Okinawa?" Tsukiumi asked, and Minato chuckled.

"Maybe later, but now, let us return home. I needeth to wash our clothes and thou hast thy responsibilities towards thine other Sekirei.

With that, they walked home, and soon enough, Maison Izumo appeared.

"Minato, it had been a really wonderful experience. For that, I thank thee. But I suppose that the fantasy of me being thy only wife has come to an end." A mirthful smile past on her face and Minato sighed when his tsundere said that.

"Thank you, Tsukiumi. When it is your turn again, we'll have the same day. But now, time to face the music."

When the door went open, the two words were said.

"We're home." He said, and from that point, he could feel the house storming. Sharing a look with Tsukiumi, they both knew that the entire house stormed down to meet the Ashikabi.

Well, he'd count two out. Suddenly, a blond ball of energy and a green dress flashed in his arms.

"Big brother." She shouted as Minato took Kusano in his arms and flipped her upside down. Not too high so that the girl wouldn't hit the roof.

"Hey, Kuu-chan." He said as he hugged her. Then she pressed her lips on his and gave a soft kiss. "I missed you, big brother." The Green girl said as, in seconds, she would forego her Ashikabi, and she wouldn't let him go now.

It wasn't before long till Musubi ran in. Kusano knew that, and she couldn't be selfish. So Minato put his girl down, and when she was, he smiled at Musubi. "Hello, Musubi. Missed me?"

Before long, she leaped in his arms and hugged the living hell out of him. "I missed you, Minato-san." He couldn't help but smile at her affection. Not to mention the fact that her tits were pressed against his chest.

"Happy to be home, Musubi." When she looked up, Musubi kissed the life out of Minato, who felt his arms around her body. She smiled and looked up to him. Her wings came out, and when she let him go, she blushed. Minato had the same look on his face. Red and drunk on lust.

"Minato, I am going to unpack and clean our clothes. Thou hast thy responsibilities toward thy Sekirei." Musubi and Kusano were grateful that Tsukiumi understood they missed their lover.

"Thank you, Tsukiumi." When she passed by, the larvicolous blond turned her head.

"Minato. Thank you for the wonderful trip." She said, and with Kusano under his right arm and Musubi in his left, the two walked back to the dining room.

From what he saw, Uzume and Chiho were there. Uzume nudged her first Ashikabi giving her second Ashikabi a smirk. When she unplugged her ears, Chiho jumped at him. "I missed you, big guy." She said, and it was good Minato had gotten a built. Musubi let his arm go while Minato lifted both Chiho on his left and Kusano at his right.

The Ashikabi's kissed, and their bond that was there for sure grew. "Happy to be back home, Chiho." Smiling, he put the human down, and with that, he also put Kusano on the ground.

He stood his ground for Uzume's hug, and she kissed her Male Ashikabi, who couldn't help but growl in the kiss. Her tongue slipped in his mouth, and it was clear that the girl was frisky. His hands weren't still as they touched the bum, and Uzume yelped as she could feel a squeeze on her ass. She turned to Minato, who smirked at her.

"You can't expect me not to retaliate. I have an idea you missed me, Uzume." She nodded, and he sat down with the four who cooed all over. Musubi was on his left leg while Uzume on his right. He had Kusano on his lap, who smiled at him. Chiho claimed his arm.

"So, how were things?" He asked while the women needed to have their energy back.

"You haven't heard?" Chiho asked, and Minato shook his head. "There was a reason I went there."

"Well, Minato. Things have gone crazy. At that school, things went really bad." Minato raised an eyebrow on the sentence.

"How bad?" Minato asked.

"Well, Minato. Bad enough for Matsu to be out like a light." Turning to Takehito, the scientist had a serious look on his face. Taking a seat, the guy looked at him.

"What happened? Is Matsu okay?" Worry took over. Was he out having fun while his Sekirei was broken?

"Don't worry, she is fine. Just tired. But let's just that young Ichika gave her one scare." Takehito said.

"What went wrong?"

"What didn't go wrong?" The voice was of Kazehana, and she walked up to her hubby. Kusano let her big sister take apart, and Uzume and Musubi let their senior take a kiss on his lips. Wrapping her arms around him, it was soft, and it was clear that she had seen things that she was sensitive for.

"Kazehana. What happened?" The girl didn't say much, but Minato could only wrap circles around her back to calm her down for a bit.

It took five minutes, and the girls had the same look on their faces.

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened? Matsu is out, and I haven't heard much news. So sorry, but you guys make me worry that someone died." Kazehana shook her head.

"No, no one died." She took the phone from Matsu and gave it to Minato. The guy raised an eyebrow and looked it over.

"Kazehana, you know that Matsu doesn't like it when you take her stuff." She smiled at her Ashikabi. "I think she'll forgive me. But you need to read this."

Looking at the text, it was Sunday evening, and it came from Ichika.

_Hey Matsu._

_You're more than just a guardian angel. You're a cyber one._

_I suppose you're the one that took Bodewig down when she went outraged. I am so sorry for asking to watch over me, but without your help, no one could have guessed how it would go._

_I seriously own you for this thing._

_I can't say more than this. One big thank you._

_Ichika Orimura._

He looked at Kazehana, who sighed. "I took the liberty of replying. Matsu saved a lot of lives. She did that, but she collapsed. She is fine, Minato. She just exceeded her power." Looking down on the fact that his Sekirei got hurt, two fingers forced him to look at her face.

"Do. Not. Blame yourself, my husband. You couldn't foresee that horror coming out. Matsu will be fine. She has slept through, and she needs some rest. And she wanted to ask for a ride. We need energy for this."

Minato looked at Uzume, who waved him off.

"Don't worry. We have said ours okay for this. It will have to be in this week, however, sis. In two weeks, we have our trip." Minato sighed on that part, and Chiho nodded.

That was a part of the rules that he laid down.

Besides being allowed to have dates and taking along who they wanted for that, the Sekirei had also agreed that if they wanted a ride before a date, they were allowed if the other Sekirei agreed.

A ride wasn't a date. It meant that they went to a love hotel and had sex there. It was something that Minato could understand.

They didn't use it often as most preferred dates above just having sex, but when they wanted to get laid, that was the easiest thing to do.

Minato had also to say yes.

"Very well, Kazehana. But not for today or tomorrow. I need some rest as well." He agreed on the whole thing.

"Works for me. Matsu isn't up either. So yeah. As for Ichika, he's sorry for collapsing Matsu, but as I said, don't worry. I told him the same thing." Minato breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was maybe for the best buddy you weren't around. Things really went crazy there." Kazehana told him, and the others agreed vehemently.

"You should check on Ichika later, but now. You're not going anywhere." Minato raised an eyebrow, and before long, he was carried to his bedroom, snuggled by the Sekirei who hadn't seen him for three days. Minato couldn't help but smile.

A bed filled with birds around you was one right way to sleep.

Tsukiumi meanwhile hummed when she took care of the clothes and put them in the wash — knowing that most of her sister's wives would be out with their husband. Meaning she could go in the bath.

"So, you're back home." Turning to silver hair and black eyes, she smiled at Homura.

"Hello, Homura." She said with a smile as she was done with the clothes.

"I suppose you had fun on your trip." Tsukiumi nodded and smiled at her friend. "Indeed. Minato has proven himself once again as my husband."

Grinning, Kagari knew where the Ashikabi was, and she could wait. The others weren't so patient.

"So, not jealous that as soon you walked through the door, you lost him?"

The Water Woman shrugged. "What can one change? Either way, I have a bath without getting felt up. Which is what I am going to do." Without saying, Tsukiumi would soak in the warm water. She enjoyed it, and she knew that her womanhood needed time to heal from this.

It was a great trip, sure, but it had exhausting. And now she understood how Minato felt to pause dates. His junk needed to heal, and she found the saying. Too much of one thing is good for nothing. She closed her eyes.

She wasn't worried about anything. She wasn't sure if she was pregnant. If it didn't work now, it was later. It was better often than a lot at once. In the bath, she enjoyed herself.

She wasn't leaving the bad soon, and she enjoyed the hot water around her body. When she was done, she went back to her quarters and slept in the room. For now, she could those concubines enjoy themselves.

Minato slept as well as sound as he could. He'd look at his mail later, but now, he wanted to rest between the arms of his lovers.

Meanwhile, Miya walked back from her shopping trip. She knew that the two would be returning home. So when she opened the door, she found it shocking that the place was quiet. When she walked into the living room, she found her husband reading the newspaper.

"Hello, Miya," Takehito spoke to his wife, who looked around.

"Hasn't Minato-kun returned home yet? Has the train gotten delayed?" The Pillar asked worried, but when she was the teasing smirk from her husband, she knew that it was something else.

"No worries. The kid has returned home with Tsukiumi, but as always, you don't sleep as good as in your bed. Five of his Sekirei dragged him along. I think they need to recharge their Mina-energy as Matsu dubbed it."

With a snort, Miya looked around. "Five?"

"Kusano-chan, Musubi-chan, Uzume-chan, Chiho-chan, and Kazehana. Matsu is still out for the count. I think we'll wake her up when we have dinner tonight. Kagari is in her room, reading, and Tsukiumi passed by, saying that she let the others sleep. Meaning, all of our tenants are taking a nap. So you know what that means."

Miya passed by to the kitchen. "That means I'll make dinner for them." She wanted to say but found her wrist captured by her husband, who had a knowing smirk.

"I do not think so." Miya sighed as she was captured by her husband.

"How am I supposed to keep a moral standing if you intend to perform carnal arts in the living room?"

With a smirk, Takehito began to kiss his wife. She found her air cut off and began kissing her husband back. They had to make up for the lost time.

It had been years for them. So while Miya wanted to struggle, she found herself drawn in the touch of her husband. Neither aged one day from when the disaster happened. So they had been going on this bond.

Miya grinned as her husband's fingers slipped in beneath. She didn't wear underwear in comfortable clothes, so it was easier for him. Miya broke down on her husband's lap, and she could feel herself becoming hot and bothered.

He had experience sure, and he knew how to tease her. She blushed and couldn't help but mewl as he began to explore. His fingers were long, and they knew where to touch to have the most fun. He wasn't going to let her have fun.

Takehito teased his wife with a smirk, knowing all the things he learned. They had consummated their marriage years ago. So before long, Miya's moans began to resonate, not helping his arousal.

He knew where to press on her to make her shudder like a leaf. He also kissed her mouth and teased her. Still, she smiled at him. His hand got a bit wet, as well. Miya didn't get wholly soaked on him. Even some bits flew over him. The man smiled at her, and he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling more in her body.

Miya moaned against his mouth as she bit on his kimono, hoping to keep the moans in her body. But Takehito just smirked as he began to feel her up more.

When he pressed on the right place, his wife came undone on him. His finger retreated out, and he looked at her. She nodded and lowered herself on him.

Both weren't love-struck teens but they had a severe amount of hormones to burn. Miya smiled as she kissed her husband, growling in the kiss.

Takehito enjoyed the feeling of Miya, more than he should. There was a ton both owned by Minato and his Sekirei. They changed fate, and that was great for the two.

Takehito held off the sex till Minato got home. The Sekirei were sexually frustrated enough, and not being around Minato was even worse. Miya felt herself growing used to the lovemaking, and a quickie in the living room was a great pick me up.

To her chagrin, she could get used to more of those.

They softly worked each other up, and when some could see how Miya was on the lap of her husband, one wondered what sort of a guy this was.

Takehito rutted in her body and buried herself in the bosom of his wife. She wasn't huge like Matsu or Kazehana, but she had a beautiful set of tits. That was something none could argue about.

That was just great to feel in, and he found that Miya clenched up at him. With a smirk, he found it even more fun to do.

When Takehito hitched a breath, she made the most of it and got her orgasm while she could feel her lover's release.

"Trying to get me pregnant?" She giggled but stopped when she saw his face.

Serious.

"Yes." He answered, and he pressed more in the kiss. When he was sure that she had him, he broke it off.

"With Minato and his Sekirei gone sooner than later, this house is going to be quiet. So yeah, I'd like to have a child around." Miya's stupor broke out as she looked at her husband.

"Dear, you'll have enough test subjects on Sahashi and his kids. No reason for us to make one." Miya yelped as she found a soft bite.

"I want to have kids. You and I have been separated for long enough, and I want to have children to keep this house full of laughter. It hadn't died here when I was gone, and I don't want it to die out. It'll be more than just interesting. Those Sekirei will be the first ones born on this planet. So yeah, I want to see that happening." Takehito said, and with his wife smile, he returned it.

Taking the most active being in existence in his arms, Takehito walked to his bedroom. She could use a nap now, and he could take care of dinner. It looks like sukiyaki was on the menu — one great way to eat although it wasn't wintering to eat it yet.

He was sure that they could use it later.

Minato woke up hours later. His limbs were restrained, and when he looked to the roof, he figured out why. His Sekirei hadn't moved one bit when they tied him to the bed. Not that he minded. Sleeping in a warm flock was a great thing.

With that, he could only smile on their sleeping faces. Looking up, he saw Takehito standing on the door.

"Looks like you slept well." The scientist said, and Minato nodded. "Yep. Slept like the dead."

Turning to the sleeping birds, he was sure that nearly every limb had at least one set of tits around it. Kuu slept on him like a big cat. Smirking he wondered what would happen when they would have kids in the equation.

Most likely, the Sekirei would have at least one kid before long. If they had more, that would either be a twin or triplet. But he didn't see Minato taking on sixteen kids in two years.

Seven was a more sane number.

"I guess it is true. They missed, you know. But the fight with Ichika. Matsu is out, but you better wake her up." Minato nodded but looked down.

"Kid. Don't beat yourself up for this. None of us could have foreseen the things that happened on that girl, and we can be grateful that Matsu looked it over. This could have been much, much, much worse." Minato nodded, and with that, the girls stirred in the sleep.

"Look, you girls best get up. Dinner is getting cold." Takehito said, and with that, the Sekirei opened their eyes. When they saw the male Asama, all of them smiled. They were grateful for the fact their landlord allowed them this.

"Good day, Takehito," Kazehana said with a grin.

"Morning, Takehito," Uzume said, and she sat up while she stretched out. It drew the eyes to her set of tits.

"Good morning, doctor Takehito," Musubi said as she released the arm of Minato.

"Morning, doctor," Kusano said, and she yawned. She nestled at her big brother.

"Hello, Takehito." Chiho took the other side. Before long, they all pressed kisses on them, and Takehito smirked at the sight.

No matter how many times he saw it, the feats that Minato pulled off were incredible.

With that, Takehito grinned as Uzume kissed the male.

Before long, they stood up, and they walked the living room. Minato stopped at the place of Matsu. Opening it, made it clear that they needed to vent this room. It smelled an excellent bit.

On the futon, surrounded by dark screens, laid the cyber maiden.

She was in her nightclothes, and Minato stirred her. "Matsu. Hey, Matsu. Wake up." He said as he rustled the Sekirei.

When she stiffened, she didn't react. So Minato did the one sane thing. Taking the face of his Sekirei, he pressed a kiss on her lips. It turned out that the ones he slept with weren't the only ones who needed their Mina-energy.

Opening the eyes, Matsu smiled at her husband.

"Mina-tan. Good morning." Before more could be said, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed the life out of her.

"I heard from the others what you did and what caused you to sleep. I'm so sorry about this. If I had only been at home." He said, and with a smile, Matsu returned the hug. Before long, she took her husband's face and kissed it again.

"Mina-tan. Don't be like this. I suppose that you got told that you couldn't have foreseen this. By doing this, I could protect Ichika-tan and others from danger. That was the request, right?" Silently nodded, she continued as she pressed one more kiss on his lips.

When she let him go, she smiled at him. "I wasn't in danger. I just took a long nap. Even without you around, I still have others to take care of me. As soon they saw it the danger passing, they checked on me, and they helped me out. We are a family, Mina-tan. Never forget that."

And with that, she kissed her Ashikabi again while Minato took her up in his arms.

"That might be all nice and good, but you will take it easy. Kazehana told me that you want a ride. That is okay, but not till Friday. I need some energy." And with that, Minato carried Matsu to the living room, and he sat her down while taking his place.

Tsukiumi had also come out of the bed, and she pressed a kiss on the lips of Minato. She agreed to the others to have fun, but she didn't want to be left behind. Kagari agreed.

So with a few more kisses, they saw how Takehito carried Miya, who had the giddiest smile and a blush, luminescent around her face.

Karma was something as they smiled all at her. It was clear what the two had done while the others were asleep. Not that they minded the whole thing.

Dinner was lively as they talked about the beach trip and how they had their fun at that place. Musubi was sad she missed the chance to see Kaho again, but Minato got a smile when he told her that Kaho would drop by soon.

Meanwhile, the whole thing about Shigi and Kuno was also a fun addition. It was also why Minato wanted to wait for a few days that he got a reserve again.

Kusano sat in the lap of her brother as she told him that the eyes were shielded when Laura turned into a monster. Minato gulped when Kagari showed a picture on the cellphone. The Internet was hot buzzing to what happened. Luckily for Laura, she was protected by Chifuyu Orimura. At that point, Minato knew he had to grab his laptop.

But not before he put Kusano to bed. Dropping her head on his shoulder, the Green Girl slept like a log.

Minato knew that he would follow soon. Everyone would.

Opening the laptop, the silence was killing everyone. When he got in his mail, he got the message.

The subject was at least good.

_Update, and I'm still alive._

Minato began to read the mail.

_What's up, aniki. I'll let you know that I'm still alive and well, it got close._

_Once again, one big thanks to Matsu-san for helping me out. I heard from Kazehana-san that she collapsed. Tell her that I'm sorry for that and that I am forever grateful to her._

Matsu beamed and asked her phone back. Kazehana kept it around.

_Laura got better from the attack, and I really owe you from having a cyber guardian angel if I am allowed to call her that._

_I got off relatively free from the whole mess, and that went well. Luckily, I didn't get killed, but it got way too close for comfort._

_Meanwhile, I think I can ask Matsu-san to lay off the search of Charlotte. Not much I need to find back unless it is to get after her father. I can say for sure that Charlotte is one sweet girl, and I have found it friendly to have a Pilot that didn't want to kill me._

_As for Laura, she got out of the mess, and Chifuyu-nee gave her the message that she has to leave me alone. I have proven my worth. She and I had a chat, and that was waaaaay overdue, brother. We both came clean, and for now, things went better._

_Till this morning. Oh brother. You should have been there. Let me tell you what happened there._

In the ISA.

Ichika had foreseen that things would go sideways if Charlotte got introduced again, so that's why he requested his sister to be around when that would come down.

"Why do you think that I'll be needed there?" With a deadpan look, her brother grinned at her. "They'll kill me. If you're around, that is something they'll have to keep in mind. Char is going as a girl now. I don't want to die." Ichika told his sister, and she had to give it to her brother. That is why he didn't want to go in when his sister wasn't around.

"That is not going to happen. I am sure they'll react maturely."

When they entered the room, the wall was broken open, and standing there was Rin with her Infinite Stratos activated.

"You were saying?" Ichika looked to his sister.

"I am beginning to see what you mean," Chifuyu said, but that didn't stop Rin to aim her canon at the guy.

Before Rin could kill him, the attack was stopped by Laura. Looking at her, he sighed gratefully.

"I owe you one." Laura grabbed him, and before one could do anything, she shoved her tongue down his throat.

And she spoke the words.

"You're my wife now. There will be no objections." She said, and that part Ichika wondered what he did wrong.

The whole class exploded, and Chifuyu reached a breakpoint. "You kids. That is enough. You will have to wait until the class is cleaned up. And for that matter."

They six ended up outside with a bucket on his head.

Minato had to go over the mail several times to get where he was going. The fact he read it out loud made it even worse. He didn't believe the words are coming out of his mouth.

Chiho blinked a couple of times.

"Okay, am I the only one who has questions?" She asked, and the rest of the table sat in the same gobsmacked way.

"I think we all have them. Does anyone see a pattern in this?" Uzume said, and she looked surprised at the whole thing. It would have been hilarious; was it not that the situation was not humorous at all.

Musubi looked to the Veiled girl, and she sighed. "If you all think about this, the Infinite Stratos girls are mirrors from all of you." Matsu raised an eyebrow on that.

"Explain."

Uzume nodded on that and began to speak. "Well, it appears to me that those girls all have a counterpart here. I mean. Laura, who wanted to kill Ichika and shoved her tongue down his throat. Does that sound familiar? And who declared that he is her wife? Doesn't that sound familiar?"

They all turned to Tsukiumi, who stood up. "Art thou saying that I am like those girls? I am not." Uzume shook her head.

"Not at all, Tsukiumi. You changed your ways, but you were like Laura. You wanted to kill Minato, and when you got winged, you declared yourself as his true Wife. Tsundere, much?" Chiho chuckled.

"Now you mention, Uzume-chan, yeah. They do have counterparts. For example, Musubi and Houki are similar. First, on something of girls and both have a strong connection to the guy." Kagari coughed.

"I am like Charlotte. My true gender came out." Uzume nodded.

"Yeah, and you are a bit like Cecilia, Kazehana. You two are similar if Ichika's mails are to go by. I mean. Ichika changed her views on bits, and well, we can read more on her if you ask him, Minato. Your view changed when you went after Minato instead of Minaka. We can all say that it was a good choice." Matsu told her old friend who wanted to argue but couldn't.

The Wind Woman went to Minato and kissed him. "Rin is a bit like Kuu. She was the second Sekirei who you winged Minato and Rin is Ichika's second friend. A bit different from the rest as our little girl stood out of the group. Rin is in class 1.2, and Kusano is the youngest of the bunch."

Minato nodded on that part.

"We missed your counterpart, Uzume-chan, and that of you, Chiho." The two shrugged on that. "Neither do you have one, Matsu-san." The bespectacled girl shrugged on that.

"I hope for Ichika-tan, he doesn't find one. From what I get, he already got his hands full. Mina-tan, I think you better reply to him." Minato grinned on that, and his Sekirei collected behind him.

"You are one good guy, Minato. But I now get why you want him to come over." Takehito said. Sharing a look with Matsu and Kazehana, they were sure that Miya wasn't pleased with how things went on Chifuyu although they needed to hear from Ichika.

_Hey, Ichika._

_Good to hear you're still alive. At my place, we talked about it. I am now back home. Matsu is okay, but let's say that we couldn't foresee it._

_Got that told me quite a bit._

_It's good to hear you got out that fight alive. But damn, it looks like you got a new girl who is after you — speaking about something, Ichika. Cecilia, she changed her views, right? Can you give me a bit more info? One of the girls had a hypothesis. We want to see if it checks out._

_Next to that, it turns out that you got yourself quite a party. I hope that you explain a bit more on Chifuyu's part. You two talked? Or a fight when you dropped by? How did that go down? As for Laura, yeah. We need to sleep this one over and see how it goes down. You had no fun there._

_Any case, good that you're around._

_If changes let me know, but I'll be out soon enough._

_I'll talk to you later._

With that, Minato sends the message, and he yawned. "How about we all get some sleep? I think we can use that." It didn't take long before the girls took Minato up back to his bed. Kagari, Tsukiumi, and Matsu went along with that, and before long, they went to his bed, and Minato was going to sleep between the Sekirei. They felt warm, and he was home again.

The next day.

Minato woke up, and he had hoped to sleep a lot more between those girls. But that wasn't going to happen. He had to school to go. So he sighed. "Girls, sorry, but I need to go up." The woman who was hugging him moaned, but they had to agree on that.

Minato usually waited before his girls were ready, but he really needed to use the toilet. So instead of waiting, he rushed to the bathroom.

When he got back, the girls were slowly waking up. "Morning, Minato," Musubi said, and she was the first to kiss him.

The rest followed soon after, and when they were done, they kissed him as well. Chiho was the last one, and with a grin, he picked up a drowsy Kusano to the living room. They sat down, and they could smell the food coming down.

Hungry stomachs and an arranged biology caused them to do a lot of damage to the food. Most of the girls would stay at home. Miya wasn't going anywhere, but Takehito had to go to MBI for his research.

Minato also had to go out for his college. Sides that, the girls would stay around. Musubi wanted to train with Tsukiumi for a bit, and Uzume wanted to hang around Kazehana for a bit. Matsu went back to her computers.

Just a regular day for them.

Minato was happy that some usually set back in his life. For now, at least.

The school was back open, and he saw Shigi walking around as well. The guy looked also wrung out. Shaking his head, they got enough for now.

For the girls, they took it easy. They were a bit of content, so their guy back at home. So they were taking it easy as well.

For now, they could only be around this week. Minato had to catch up with his school, and that took his attention soon.

Meanwhile, the girls brainstormed on what their home should be like. Money wasn't an issue now with their MBI cards. They could do with a particular Inn or traditional house like they were living in now, and as Minato said, they could fix things, and they could get help.

A place with a big garden would be fun so their kids could train. They didn't want their children to be locked up like how they did back when they were young. Their kids would inherit their power, and unless they want their house to become like Seo's, they weren't in for that.

They also looked for a bed. They wanted some big enough to sleep comfortably.

Uzume and Chiho went back to her room to go over their trip with Minato in two weeks. Matsu and Kazehana were also looking for their place to go on Friday.

They had a healthy life or as normal as they could get for them. Was this how healthy life would be?

The week flew by as the Sekirei settled in life again, and Minato worked back on his stuff at school. And Friday rolled by soon enough.

Minato didn't go home at that time but received a text from Matsu and Kazehana to meet them. While they wouldn't have a full date, they went to get some noodles, and they went to eat there.

He wasn't the first to arrive at the stall as Matsu finished her first bowl. Kazehana nudged her sister in the sides as their attention shifted to the Ashikabi. With a smile, Minato sat down.

"Good evening, Matsu, Kazehana." The two didn't waste time and pounced on their Ashikabi. With a hungry kiss, Kazehana found his mouth first and kissed his lips. She grinned as Minato growled in the kiss.

While it was true that an Ashikabi, he had to tend to them, his bond and the amount of sex made the guy frisky. He had to get used to the amount of attention he got from the Sekirei, which was great for him as Kazehana sucked in the kiss.

"Oy. Kazehana. Let him go." The Wind Flower laughed at Matsu, who was impatiently waiting. Minato was barely able to catch his breath before Matsu pressed her lips on him. He settled his hands on her hips while he smirked as Matsu got closer to him.

"Hey, Minato."

She said as she let her Ashikabi go. Some saliva was still on their lips as they blushed. "So happy to see me, Matsu?"

The girls nodded. "You best eat enough, big guy. Because you got one long night ahead of you."

A pleasurable chill ran down his spine. He had heard those words before and damn, did it always get him when he heard those words? It promised him enough. So with a smile, Minato sat down and ate while the Sekirei sat next to him.

When you got enough practice, you ignore the stares of guys who wondered how a guy like him got girls like them. But for the Sekirei, that was not their problem.

What was on their mind was more fun. So before long, they dragged Minato along with them to get some pleasure.

Checking in didn't take long, and while normally, they would kiss first before they undressed their Ashikabi, this time, Matsu fiddled on his pants while Kazehana kissed him. Minato let himself go limp as his more 'experienced' lovers have their way with him.

Typically, the Sekirei would allow him to go first as he was their Ashikabi, but for times like these, Minato's past didn't allow him to protest. He didn't mind the actions of letting his Sekirei go on him. It also meant that they had to do the work.

Fumbling with his pants, Matsu's hands did little to stop the arousal that Minato had been receiving. So when it was finally released from his pants, Minato couldn't help but smile that he finally got out of his pants. Matsu began to smile as Kazehana kissed the guy more but broke off to get his sweater off.

Minato let his arms up as Kazehana undressed him. Matsu pushed off his pants as she tried to suck even more. Not that he would stop that soon.

But he wasn't going to wait before they have done. So he tugged on Kazehana's clothes. While her dress showed enough of body, Minato wanted to see more of her body. Not that Kazehana minded the action. She let Minato take off her clothes but could feel that he kissed her lower collar and upper breasts. A soft squeeze made the guy happy.

Her as well. In their lust-filled world, Minato looked in the eyes of hers, and Kazehana kissed him again.

But then, there was a cough. Turning to Matsu, who had her fun with Little Minato, the two shook their heads. Minato helped her out her clothes, so the three were naked when they continued. Matsu began to suck more on his and used her tits to stimuli her Ashikabi more.

Minato and Kazehana had their fun as the guy couldn't react to Matsu's ministrations.

His fingers dripped down to Kazehana. The woman's eyes widened as she felt Minato entering her.

It was true that Minato was inexperienced when he began with all this, but he was a damn quick study. He learned quickly what his lovers liked and disliked. It also made the conversion for Chiho and Uzume easier.

The five were having sex with Minato for a few months (and intensively) before that Chiho and Uzume had their fun.

But that was for later, right now, Matsu found that Minato held it off for long enough. Not that she complained. She just found it fun to tease her Ashikabi. Minato held it off for and wasn't going to let go. But his free arm went to behind Matsu, and his fingers found a place.

Gripping her cheeks, Matsu tensed as she found her Ashikabi playing with her ass. Not that they had experimented on that part. It had danced in their heads but not that much.

Mainly due to the reason that they wanted to get knocked up. Using that part wasn't an answer to that.

Matsu briefly wondered if some saw it as staying pure till marriage. Because in her eyes, it wasn't.

In her thinking, she found a second pair of tits making themselves at home. Minato knew that Kazehana perfectly knew how to use her body to get attention. Several guys from her tour flaunted at her to see just a bit of her tits.

Despite it all, she stayed a virgin while she looked for her Ashikabi. Sure, Minaka wasn't Minato. Like all her sisters and she realized that she hadn't lost out on having Minato. The guy wasn't reliable at first, but he was soft and warm.

Kazehana and Matsu worked together on this while Minato rocked his hips. Their tits found pleasurable stimuli as their nipples found each other. It just helped to get his rocks off even more as he was captured between them.

Their grip on his dick had turned like a vice as they weren't going to let him go. Teasing licks, Minato found himself lost for words as his Sekirei began to go faster on him.

"Nearly there." He said to the two as his movements grew more frantic between them, jumping out, desperate now to let go what he had in store for them.

So when the Sekirei felt Minato trembling, Minato gave a loud groan. "Cumming." He muttered before his release painted them. Taking a few breaths, he sat up and looked at them.

"My, so much that you released," Kazehana said as she licked playfully what landed on her tits and face.

"Indeed, Mina-tan. Always one good job. Although it was a waste." Matsu took off her glasses and smiled at him.

For some reason, they found that Minato's roguish grin stood him well. Kazehana was tackled to the bed as Minato kissed her, his hands groping at her tits.

When he was sure that he had given them a good squeeze, Kazehana yelped pleasurably. "Oh my, Minato-kun. What a beast." Letting her go, he winked at her.

"Well, I got some girls telling me to be more assertive." He said as he positioned himself. Missionary worked for them the best.

"Smart ones," Kazehana smirked, and she found herself being filled by Minato. With a groan, she noticed that he had buried himself in her.

"No fair, Mina-tan," Matsu said as she pressed her tits in her back. Taking his other Sekirei and flipping her next to him, Minato smiled at her. "Give me some time."

He kissed Matsu as he rocked his hips in Kazehana. Her tits bounced up and down while Minato smiled in the kiss.

"Ah, Minato. That's it." With one hand, he groped the left tit of Kazehana while his right arm kept Matsu in place. He wasn't going to let her go.

"Kazehana, this is great." His groans weren't much understandable besides, as he enjoyed the feeling in her.

She wasn't going to let go.

"Minato. This feels great. Ah, oh, yes, there." With a louder moan, Kazehana found herself losing a battle.

The one to not lose it.

It was more than just sexual pleasure. The fact they had this bond, the event that they had missed each other, and the fact that Minato had learned to keep Kazehana down in this.

Kazehana preferred it when she laid down. Not going to fast was one thing Minato hadn't been doing. So he settled in slower thrusts.

It was something that he and Kazehana loved from each other. They liked it slower. So at an even pace, Minato went in and out her.

Her moans just grew longer, and her feeling in her loins began to build up. Minato couldn't help but enjoy how she decided to pull him closer, so his head was in her tits.

"Oh, no." The playful girl said. "Minato, you pervert." Looking at her, Minato pulled her up, so they were now in the seated position. Minato had liked this as well, especially since kissing was a lot easier. His hands went to her ass as she pressed him closer.

Matsu shook her head and sat by. Her fingers went inside. Not to relief herself but to keep herself wet. There was something about it to see their lover doing this to another girl. Not that Matsu was into that whole thing.

At least, this part was a lot more wholesome. She might have been a pervert but a real kink seeker, yeah, that was out. Matsu found herself imitating the moves that Minato did to Kazehana.

His hands went from her ass to her tits and her hair. He didn't pull her hair but kept it close to her. She was giving it ministrations while he enjoyed the feeling of the tits on his chest.

Kazehana knew that having a few Sekirei who could go a bit rougher on their Ashikabi, caused Minato to get some build. He was no longer scrawny. He wasn't a bodybuilder, more a swimmer like. His muscles grew in the longer end of this.

Kazehana thanked Musubi and Uzume especially. The Bear Fisted Sekirei was not delicate, and the reason why she was so strong was one thing. Minato could do nothing but grow stronger for her.

Not that the two minded.

As for Uzume, that was a different reason. The girl was a bit sturdier than Chiho, and even with her disease cured and her life starting, Chiho still wasn't as strong as Uzume hoped.

She was getting there, but all knew it could take years.

When Minato became her second Ashikabi, Uzume took full advantage of that. With her (tomboyish) tendencies, Minato had grown used to great hugs from Uzume as well.

The Veiled Sekirei could throw herself at full force at the male Ashikabi, and he could stay standing.

Kazehana wondered how it would be when they would have kids. But when she felt her loins burning, Minato looked a bit winded. His release had to come, and Kazehana smiled as she began to go faster.

Minato grit his teeth, and Kazehana could feel her pleasure building. Going faster in this, Kazehana softly bit in his neck as a way to keep her moans back. Her climax had come hard down, and Minato wasn't too far behind.

With a grunt, she could feel him filling her up, and then he let her go. There was a bit that came with him leaving her body, but most stayed in her body.

Kazehana caught her Ashikabi, out of breath.

She put him down, so she took the left arm. One more kiss on his lips and with a smile, she sighed contently.

Those orgies were always fun, and the Sekirei learned to grow used to a bit of waiting before action.

Matsu took the other arm of Minato, and she looked at him.

Down below, he needed a bit to catch his breath before they could go again. Not that the Wisdom Sekirei minded.

"You're getting better at this." When she bopped him on the nose, Minato smiled at her. Kazehana took it closer, and Minato's hands wandered.

"Lots of practice. And well, if I have to get you all pregnant, I want to make it al pleasurable for all of us." The girls blushed on that. Their faces could be used as flashlights by the sheer red on their faces.

"You intend to do that?" Kazehana asked.

"What? The promise I would make you pregnant or the promise that I'll make it fun." Minato asked, and the earnest tone hid the amount of fun he had when he teased them.

After that, Matsu smirked at him as she saw through the attempts. Saddling her Ashikabi, she looked at him with a smile.

"Well, good luck on that, Mina-tan." She slid down on his dick as she smirked as her Ashikabi was caught between her. Gritting his teeth, Minato settled in a soft pace with the Cybergirl above him.

He liked it there, but to avoid the pressure of her tits crushing his face (it was fun but made him cum too fast), he groped them and began to squeeze the tits softly.

There were just a bit smaller than Musubi's and Kazehana's, but there was no reason for him to complain as Matsu found her tits to be assaulted by him.

She smiled at him as he began to lift them while his thumbs buried in the soft flesh. His thrust came from below her body and rocking her hips along, Matsu found herself liking the pace.

It wasn't fast or a race. With taking it slower and burying himself in her, they could make it for longer as Matsu felt Minato hitting suitable spaces.

While she had her fun toys to play with and enjoy herself with, few things beat her Ashikabi. There were none. Sure, Minato might not be available like her toys all the time, but his hot rod was beating those things.

Her back was arched as she could feel her Ashikabi keeping her stretched up. She bounced in the lap while Kazehana demanded his lips on her face.

A groan made clear that Matsu clamped up at him but not too much as Minato's left hand went to her ass, and Matsu gulped as one finger slipped in. It was just one finger and one knuckle deep but not too much.

There was too much resistance for Minato to go in further, and it was meant to Matsu up but not to cause pain on her.

Her right hand went to her ass and took his hand away from the place. "Not yet, Mina-tan." Okay, that was great to hear.

Another hand went to tits and clamped down harder, indicating that Minato could go a bit rougher. While his teeth were grit, Minato let Matsu ride him, and she enjoyed the feeling of her Ashikabi, who explored her body.

She began to feel him up as well as she placed her hands eventually on his chest. It was so fun to see his muscles tense up under her grip. It was fun, and all but now, she had to do more.

"If you want to do more, Mina-tan," Slipping out from Minato, she turned around on all fours and wiggled her ass to him.

"Come and get it." She said, and Minato couldn't help but sigh. That wife of his was such a pervert.

"If you insist, Matsu-chan." He stood up and took his place. Doggy style wasn't something he did a lot, mainly because his other Sekirei preferred to see his face when he filled them up. Matsu, on the other hand, liked it a lot more like this.

So when Minato was inside her, he just stayed inside her and ground at her as far as he could without causing pain at her body.

Sex was a fun experience, but the line between pleasure and pain was one crossed easily, and Minato didn't like hurting others.

Matsu smiled while she was looking over her shoulder.

"Mina-tan, you're doing a really good job." She was just in time to see how Kazehana pulled him away for a kiss. "Kazehana-tan, can you give me this?"

"Sure thing, Matsu." The Wind Flower let Minato go and fell, while her lover made his sister-wife crazy.

The Ashikabi wasn't done with her just yet as his hands went to the tits. Keeping her trapped between her tits in his hands and her pussy in his dick, Minato made movements between those, and he could see how Matsu's tongue began to fall out her mouth. Not that abnormal given the amount of foreplay and fun they had before. He himself had blown out two loads tonight.

It hadn't been that long since his weekend with Tsukiumi, and he began to feel his body to tire out. Yet, he had an obligation towards Matsu, and he was going to make sure she had her fun.

Letting the tits go, the hands went to the waist, and he began to make out from her there. His hands were feeling delighted on the hips of his wife as Matsu couldn't help but feel the loins burning.

It was here, her release. One she waited days for.

"Mina-tan. So deep." She breathed out. "So good. Nearly there." She groaned as Minato took her face and made her turn his way.

With a kiss, he invaded two holes of Matsu, and his tongue slipped in, dominating her mouth. The shape of her eyes became hearts as she found herself losing to her pleasure. With a vice on her pussy, she came while Minato couldn't hold it in either.

With a groan, his third load blew out, and he pulled out of Matsu. His head was turning around, and he was glad that Kazehana caught him before he could fall on Matsu. The Cyber Maiden collapsed as well.

She was out like a light. Kazehana shook her head. They had booked the room for the night, and she knew that Minato needed his rest now.

Three loads, that was enough. They had fun, and in the morning, they could ask for more. Taking up Matsu, she placed her on the right of Minato whose eyes had been clouded with fatigue, but gratitude spoke to her.

"Thank you, Kazehana." With a smile, she took clean blankets and placed herself next to Minato. One last long kiss before sleep would claim them.

"It was fantastic, Minato." Making sure that he laid comfortably, Kazehana found an arm around her body and looked at Minato. He was drenched in sweat, his face was all red, but he had one big grin on his face.

"I hope it was. Sorry, we had just this."

Shaking her head, she kissed her Ashikabi again. "It was enough. To have kids, we need to do more. Either way, my Ashikabi-kun, sleep."

"Good night, Kazehana." And with two girls on his arms, Minato fell asleep.

The other Sekirei were in the Inn and they had their nights rest. Contrary to usual sleeping, they all slept in separate places. With three out of the bed, their dynamic would be too messed and so it was better for all to sleep in some other place.

Tsukiumi had taken Kusano as hugging toy to which the Green Girl protested but her elder insisted. So it was before long she fell asleep.

Kagari was sleeping alone in her room and she was happy with that. It did her good every so often.

Chiho had taken up residence into Uzume's room and she was happy to fall asleep there. She slept on the tits of her Sekirei and with a grin, she could feel good rest.

Musubi slept in Minato's room. Unlike her gym outfit she usually wore, she had taken some better clothes, namely a nightgown The Bear Sekirei had one good dream as she was walking around the place.

It was a huge field where there was some field. A field where there was some lemon tree. But she wasn't sure where she was.

Musubi was asleep and dreaming, she was aware of that. So was she inside her head?

But underneath the tree, there was one familiar sight. And when she got closer, the Sekirei began to smile. She ran to the sight and the person perked up to her.

With a smile, Yume caught Musubi in her arms. "Hello, Musubi." The Fate Sekirei said to the girl who she saved at the cost of her own life.

Musubi hugged her savior with tears and a smile. "Yume. Is this real?" The smile on her face made it clear it was.

Somehow.

"We're in your head. And yes, this is real. To a degree. Happy to see me, Musubi? Back from that tree in the sky." The girl nodded and she looked at Yume.

The woman wore the same uniform as the day she died.

"So how is life for you, Musubi? Your fights are done, aren't you sad that you didn't change Karasuba?" The girl sighed at that question.

"We tried and I tried my hardest. Among the Sekirei, she and you are the only ones that didn't come back. I tried."

"I know, my sweet, I know." With a smile, Yume patted on her lap and Musubi laid down. Looking at Yume, she couldn't help but reminisce about it.

"Don't worry, Musubi. Things are fine and I have seen what you have all done. I did come to tell you about the things that are going to happen. Especially surrounding your Ashikabi." Yume smiled and Musubi sighed.

"Are you disappointed with Minato? I do think Minato is one of the best Ashikabi's. He takes care of me and all the others." Musubi told Yume with vigor like fighting.

"I am not saying that. Minato is one of the finest I have ever seen. One of the weirdest given what he did with Number 10, Uzume but it is not about that."

Musubi had it figured out.

"Ichika Orimura."

Yume smiled at her.

"You are getting sharp, my sweet. Indeed. Ichika is indeed something you need to keep in mind. He is a good boy and there are some things. I also hear you intend to get children." Musubi nodded and looked in her own eyes.

"Yes. I and my sister wives really want to have kids. It will be fun. Our destiny." Yume said and she waved around the hair.

"I haven't been out since the last fight and I think I'll be around a bit more. Musubi. Take care of yourself." She nodded.

"And when you got a daughter, remember me." The Sekirei of Fate smiled at her and with that, Musubi woke up.

Wiping the bits of sleep out her eyes. It was still dark and she needed more sleep. She wasn't sure but she had one story to tell others. But now, she needed her rest.

'When I get a girl, I'll call her Yume.'

* * *

**And that's it for now. I'm putting Brave New World on a bit of pause till I got my other fics updated. I want to have at least one chapter by the time their publish date rolls by.**

**As for this, I had intended some small bits but it didn't turn out like that. No harm in that, I guess.**

**And now an omake:**

* * *

Takano Kouji laid in his bed. His eyes were focused on the ceiling of his room and there was nothing that could go through him.

There were bits that he heard. That the Sekirei Plan was over. That Minato Sahashi had won.

That this whole mess was over and done with.

What could he care? He didn't give one damn of what was going on outside.

For him and he was sure, a ton of others, this whole Sekirei Plan was thought out by one fucked-up scientist with way too much money and way too much free time.

For that stupid piece of human waste, Takano had lost the one thing that kept him going in this.

Namiji. Sekirei number 73.

A girl that was winged by him. A Sekirei he learned later.

The girl was something he had rarely seen before.

Her eyes, grey where he could get lost in and brown hair, that was wild around her head. With two longer strands to her. Her clothes were weird. Some red top with an open back and a white cloth around her hips.

It wasn't just her body.

The girl was cheerful and he could use that part in his life.

Tears streamed down his face. Sure, his friends told him that there were more girls and that he had missed some bits but he couldn't help but remember Namiji. All the bad luck he had in his life was countered by that one simple fact.

The fact that the girl loved him. That was all he needed to think about all this bad luck. Yet, he lost that all.

Taken out by a foe, far stronger than his girl, he nearly lost his own life. Lying in bed, he wondered if that was such a bad thing. He wouldn't have minded dying. It hurt, it hurt, it fucking hurt.

It hurt that he didn't have his girl around him. She had landed on his lap and that whole story of the aliens and stuff and MBI, it didn't make him interested.

His life with her, that was the thing Takano kept going for.

He wondered what he should do now. What was for him out there?

He heard that some Sekirei were getting back to life after the mess came crashing down and the island mess was resolved. Yet, for him, what did that matter?

Laying his head back, he now got how that Ashikabi felt when they defeated the other Sekirei.

Wallowing in his anger and sadness, he didn't notice the door opening.

A voice that came from behind him spoke.

"Takano?" Turning his head, he blinked once. Then twice. At last for a third time.

"Namiji?" He had been having dreams of seeing her again in his life but he woke up again with an empty feeling.

Yet, he was sure that he was awake and here, in the clothes when he lost her, she stood there.

"It's been a while." He was trying to process what was going on. Yet, he heard her voice and he was sure that it was her.

Walking out of the bed, he hobbled over to her. "Namiji." He breathed.

Touching her face, she found herself relishing in his touch.

"Is this real?" The guy asked and she nodded while she stood there. Her hand went to his and she began to cry.

"Indeed. I have been looking for you." She smiled at him and before she could say more, he pressed his lips on her. Before long, her wings came out.

"By my weapon, my Ashikabi will be protected." She said and he couldn't believe it.

"You came back." Takano hugged her and she returned it.

He felt his wounds hurting so Takano let her go. "Can you help me to my bed?" She nodded and carried him away. He sat down and she took a chair.

Putting him back, Namiji smiled at him. "Sorry I took so long. But it's been a while since I came back."

"How is this possible? I thought you died." Takano asked and the Sekirei shook her head.

"Nope. I was deactivated but thanks to the Ashikabi of the North, nearly all Sekirei came back to life. Minato Sahashi and his Sekirei went so far for us and they saved us. Not just me but nearly all of us."

The Ashikabi couldn't help but shake his head. "Suppose we can give him a visit. I think I owe him."

Namiji took a sheepish smile. "We do indeed. But you need to rest first, mister."

Takano laughed and he hugged his Sekirei. Looks like things were looking up for a change.

* * *

**Saluut.**

**Author's Note:**

> I've written finer stuff, I'll be the first to admit that but I am busy and I am not sure that I'll be able to put more on paper later on this week as school will kick in and I still got some stuff to take care off. But I should be able to take care of some issues. So this is all for now.
> 
> Saluut.


End file.
